harry potter the dark lords equal
by craig mills
Summary: not a cannon harry. slytherin harry. lord harry. what if voldemort's horcrux was absorbed by harry's soul. harry gains all voldemorts memories. this is my first story so please excuse any mistakes. in need of a beta. not sure on the title of the story yet.
1. Chapter 1

The Potter family is a very old one it first started in the twelfth century a wizard by the name of Linfred of Stinchcombe was given the nick name of Linfred the Potterer. Historians credit Linfred as the originator of a number of remedies that eventually evolved into potions still used in the wizarding world today such as Skele-gro and Pepperup potion, which he sold to increase his family's wealth and leave a significant pile of gold to each of his seven children upon his death.

Linfred's eldest son Hardwin married a beautiful witch by the name of Iolanthe Peverall the granddaughter of Ignotus Peverall the original owner of the cloak of invisibility that could hide the wearer from any detection spell. He and his two brothers created three extremely powerful artefacts' one of which was a wand so powerful it made the wielder unbeatable and carved a path through history in blood.

Ignotus who outlived his brothers hid his brother's journals along with his own inside the family vault each journal was full of knowledge on various subjects from battle magic's to extremely advanced transfiguration even the secret on how they created what would become known as the Deathly Hallows.

The Peverall family vault was divided into two parts on one side there was mountains of gold that would increase in size as the Peverall goblin account manager invested it wisely with the help of the Potter family, as a result the Potter family soon become one of the richest pureblood family in the wizarding world.

On the other side of the family vault was a collection of books and scrolls on obscure magic's that if the ministry of magic ever seen they would condemn the name Peverall and strike the family name from the history books. Eventually the connection between the Potter's and the Peverall's would soon become lost only those how actively searched would find such a connection.

Over the centuries many of the Potters added to the family wealth increasing it in size and in the processes becoming friends with many Goblins who had an obsession with gold, each new generation of Potter's would be introduced to the family account manager. Unlike many pureblood families which looked down on Goblin's the potter's treated them with respect which helped many times when the Potter's had to bargain with a Goblin.

The Potter's eventually become known as a light wizarding family that fought against any dark wizard that become a Dark Lord but this was just a façade the potters hated the idea that the ministries of magic enforced rules on magic and divided it into light and dark and as a result they collected any and all knowledge on magic and even had an entire library dedicated to dark rituals and spells.

As time passed and the ministries of magic passed more and more laws that shackled magic the Potter's were forced to hide their vast collection of books and scrolls that even hinted at any dark magic in the family Vault hidden deep inside the Goblin bank Gringotts.

The Potter's were looked down upon by most of the other purebloods as they occasionally married a Muggleborn witch or wizard, during his term on the wizengamont 1913-1921 henry Potter or Haryy to his friends condemned the minister Archer Evermonde who had forbidden the magical community to help the muggles during world war one, thanks to this the Potters were excluded from the sacred twenty-eight.

Henry and his wife eventually had a son that he named Fleamont in tribute to his wife's wishes shortly before she died, Fleamont bore the burden remarkably well only getting into trouble a few times during school by duelling any that made fun of his name. Fleamount after much exterminating created sleekeazy hair potion to combat his messy hair and in the process quadrupled the Potter wealth.

He and his wife Euphemia tried many times throughout the years for a child and no amount of money he spent on potions or on spells to help a woman conceive helped, it wasn't until all hope was lost that Euphemia announced she was pregnant and her son James was born.

James soon after boarding the Hogwarts express became friends with Sirius Black, Remus lupin and Peter Pettigrew eventually there group become known as the Marauders. James tried many times to romance a muggleborn witch called Lily Evans during his time at Hogwarts. Lily who was friends with a young man called Severus Snape refused James citing that he was too immature and a bully.

Lily was a young witch with fiery red hair and bright green eyes being in a new world was exciting for her and she spent every minute she could learning about her new world and her place in it. She was a gifted student that excelled in charms and potions and had even been offered a place as an apprentice to charms master Filius Flitwick.

After an incident involving Severus and the Marauders Lily started to see James in a new light and they eventually started dating much to the chagrin of Severus who had secretly loved Lily since they were young. Lily had become friends with Severus who lived in the same town and both spent their childhood learning about magic.

James and Lily fell in love and Lily quickly became pregnant with their son who James named Harry after Henry, during her pregnancy Lily went in to hiding as the Dark lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters waged war. Voldemort quickly gained power and was feared so much many refused to even say his name for fear summoning the monster.

Fleamount who feared the influence Albus had on James restricted James's control on the Potter wealth which resulted in many fights between him and James, Fleamount and his wife soon lost their lives to Dragon Pox and thus never saw the birth of their grandson.

As the war raged on Albus tried many times to convince James to help fund the order of the Phoenix but thanks to Fleamount's actions James had to deny Albus, which annoyed and angered the old wizard.

Once her son Harry was born Albus Dumbledore heard a prophecy that said a child born as the seventh month dies would have the power to defeat Voldemort. Only two candidates fitted the prophecy harry and Neville Longbottom. Frank and Alice Longbotton soon went into hiding after Dumbledore told them of the danger.

Albus advised the Potter's to hide using the Fidelius charm which was a powerful charm that once cast eared the knowledge of something from people's minds and stored the secret inside the secret keepers soul. After much debating between Lily, James, Sirius and Peter they decided to use Peter as the secret keeper as Sirius said he was too obvious.

And so it was Lily who cast the charm over a small cottage in Grodric's Hollow that was given to James by his father as a wedding present.

Lily upset at the danger her child was in searched for ways to protect young harry and after being allowed access to the Potter family Vault found an old tome which contained a ritual using the blood and sacrifice of the parents to protect Harry.

After reading through the instructions multiple times and many arguments later both James and Lily stood next to Harry's cot as the child slept on peacefully, James glanced at his wife "Are you sure you want to do this now?"

"What choice do we have James? You know he'll come for Harry and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to protect him. That including a ritual that is considered black magic."

James nodded and picked up an ornate knife engraved with many runes, raising the knife with his left hand he quickly cut his right hand he waited as Lily carefully stripped harry of his cloths before passing the knife over to her using his left hand he dipped his finger into the blood and then slowly drew runes across Harry's body "Blood of the father." He whispered as he drew a rune over his child's heart he took a deep breathe "I give my life and all the happy memory's I've yet to receive to protect you harry. So mote it be." He watched as the runes he drew glow a brilliant red before sinking into Harry's skin.

He watched as Lily sliced her hand and with a shaking finger started to draw more runes that he couldn't even begin to understand "Blood of the mother. I give my life and love for you. Protect thy son. So mote it be." Again he watched as the runes glowed before sinking into Harry's skin.

James picked up his wand and with a quick spell healed the wound in his and Lily's hand "So it's done?" he asked as he watched Lily gaze at Harry.

"Yes our part is done. Remember though when he comes we must be unarmed."

James nodded even as he gazed at his wand for a moment before she shook his head "Come on Sirius should be here soon." He said as he placed his wand in his sleeve before tugging he wife out the room.

**31 October 1981.**

The front door of the cottage was blasted open and a man in black robes stepped through the remains "Run Lily it's him." James shouted as he placed himself between his wife and son and Lord Voldemort. He watched as the man stepped further into the room and finally got his first up close look at the man.

The man if he could be called that had pale skin that had a slight green shine to it, he had no nose but instead had two slits were it should have been, he had deep blood red eyes that if you looked close enough resembled that of a snake.

"Stand aside you foolish fool." Voldemort spoke softly and he raised a bone white wand.

James swallowed the bile he felt and shook his head "No way. If you want harry you'll have to go through me." He said with as much confidence as he could.

"Last chance Potter. Move now."

James watched as Voldemort's wand started to glow with a green light "Fuck you." He said as he spat at the man who casually flicked his wand which caused a bright green flash of light to hit his chest and in the space of a second James knew no more.

"Such a shame." Voldemort muttered as he stepped over the dead body of James Potter and ascended the stairs, had he been looking properly he would have noticed two things.

First was James hadn't even had a wand and the second thing he would have noticed was James's body briefly glowed a bright golden colour but he noticed none of this as he walked towards the room he knew to be Harry's.

Inside the room Lily placed Harry in his cot and knelt down "Momma loves you. Dada loves you. Never forget harry I will never leave your side. I love you sweetheart." She whispered.

She heard the sounds of footsteps and briefly felt something ancient and powerful settle around Harry. She turned to the door as it was blown off its hinges and Voldemort walked inside.

"Step aside mudblood you don't need to die." He said as he pointed his wand at the young witch.

"Not Harry please, take me instead just leave Harry. Please have mercy." She said as she faced the monster.

"Step aside now this is your final warning."

Lily gathered her Gryffindor courage and shook her head "No, you'll have to kill me."

Voldemort nodded and raised his wand as its tip started to glow green "As you wish mudblood. Avada Kedavra." He watched as Lily potter fell to the ground before he turned his attention to the child in the cot.

The child was standing up at looking at him with green eyes the colour of his favourite curse "So you're the child the prophecy spoke off." He said as he walked closer to the child, he reached out with his magic "You're strong I'll give you that I can feel you're magic, but only I can live forever." He slowly raised his wand and basked in the victory he could feel "Goodbye Harry. Avada Kedavra." He snarled and watched as the curse struck the young child and he watched shocked as the curse rebounded and hit him instantly making his body dissolve into ash as he screamed as pain like nothing he ever felt became his world.

An explosion rocked the house as half the ceiling collapsed and windows shattered a screaming black cloud hovered briefly before the child before with a scream it fled through the open ceiling and disappeared into the night.

Back inside the room and tiny black cloud the size of a galleon hovered besides the body before it shot towards the boy and entered a tiny cut inside the child's head, the cut quickly became the shape of a lightning bolt, young Harry dropped in his cot as he fell unconscious.

No one noticed a little brown rat dart into the room pick up the white wand and dart out again.

A man wearing black robes ran into the room and dropped to his knees "Lily." He sobbed as he picked up the woman and cradled her against his chest as he sobbed into her hair.

Minutes later an old man with a long beard tucked into his belt wearing light blue robes walked carefully into the room, he wore an expression of shock as he took in the room.

He ignored the man in black robes for a moment as he walked to young Harry's cot and waved his wand over the child as he whispered in many different languages.

A few minutes later he shook his head and turned to the man "I'm sorry Severus truly." He said as he placed his hand on Severus shoulder.

A few minutes went by before Severus lowered Lily to the floor and with a snarl at Albus Severus disappeared. Albus gently picked up young Harry and walked out the house were Hagrid was standing keeping guard at the front of the house.

"Arry. Is he ok professor." The gruff man asked.

"Yes he's fine. Whose is the bike?" he asked as he pointed to the motorbike leaning against the garden wall.

"Young Sirius bike. He's gone to find eter." Hagrid said as he wiped his eyes with a dirty cloth.

Albus nodded before he looked down at the young child it wasn't safe at the moment in the wizarding world many would try to use the boy for his fame, he pondered on what to do for a moment then an idea struck him.

He carefully handed over the child to hagrid "Here take Harry and meet me at Hogwarts." He waited as the giant climbed on the bike a disappeared into the sky before he walked back into the house and to Lily potter's body using his wand he cut a small cut on her hand and drew some blood "Fawkes." He said before he disappeared into a fiery red ball of fire.

Two days later Albus stood outside a row of houses that all looked the same plain and boring he waved his wand around his hand as he muttered a string of words before a bubble of red expended over the house before it disappeared.

The noise of a motor caused a cat on the wall to jump into the air before it swiftly turned into a stern faced woman "Hello Minerva." He said as he turned to the woman "Shouldn't you be out celebrating."

"You know I can't. Poor Harry." The woman said as she wiped away a few stray tears "Surely you're not leaving young Harry here Albus?" as a motorbike descended from the sky and landed on the road.

Albus to turned to the motorbike as he sighed "I am, I hate to say it but there the only family he has left." He and Minerva started to walk towards Hagrid as he climbed off the bike and carefully reached into the side car.

"Surely there somebody. I've been watching these muggles and I tell you Albus they are the worst sort."

Albus gently took young Harry from Hagrid and walked towards number 4 privet drive "I'm sure Lily's sister will take good care of him. I've explained it all in a letter why they should take him in." he said as he lowered the boy to the ground and placed a letter on top of the basket holding the baby.

He tuned out both Hagrid and Minerva as he observed the child sleeping peacefully thanks to a few potions and spells, he knew the boy to be a Horcrux but didn't know more than that as a human Horcrux should be impossible.

He knew Harry would probably grow up abused and neglected but thanks to the blood wards he raised the boy would be safe here from any in the wizarding world, he turned away from the child "Come let us go." He said as he silenced both with a single look.

He waved his wand over the three of them causing a feeling like an egg being broke over them before he waved his wand at the door knocking it three times.

They watched as a woman with a long neck opened the door and look around before spotting the young child on her door step, she quickly picked up the child before the door was slammed shut.

He turned to both Hagrid and Minerva "Let us be off." He said before Minerva disappeared with a pop and Hagrid jumped on the bike and took to the skies, he turned to look over his shoulder one last time before he too disappeared with a tiny pop.

Unbeknownst to him as Harry started to grow he would have dreams of a school full of magic and times spent travelling the world learning various types of magic, even meeting and learning from a species of half man and half snake.

* * *

this is my take on harry potter we know that toms diary had memeories so what if harry as a horcrux had voldemorts memories and as he was made a horcrux during a time when Voldemort

was at the height of his power he was the most powerful horcrux. anyway I need a decent story need, a betta reader. if your interested let me know.

all my information I got from typing the potter family into google an clicking the first link if any of it is wrong please let me know also be kind this is my first harry potter story.


	2. Chapter 2

Privet drive was a small suburban cul-de-sac located in little whinging surrey near London, nothing about the street was strange or abnormal. None of the residents owned brightly coloured cars or had unusual singing door bells Each house had perfectly cut grass and well-kept gardens.

This was especially true for the residents of number four Vernon Dursley worked as a director at grunning's drill company, he was a large overweight man that enjoyed the finer things in life and had serious anger management problems.

Petunia Dursley didn't work thanks to her husbands high paying job, unlike her husband she was very thin and had a long neck. She loved to gossip with her neighbours and loved to brag about her lifestyle.

Dudley Dursley like his father was a large overweight boy he was a dumb boy who struggled with reading and writing and during school would bully kids younger than him and steal any money they had to spend on chocolate and crisps. He was a spoilt child that would get his own way and when he didn't would throw massive temper tantrums.

To the residents of privet drive the Dursley's were a very respectable family, none knew that Dudley was a bully and that their children were terrified of the large boy to them he was a polite young man.

The family had been struck with a tragedy eight years ago in which Petunia had announced her sister and her husband had been killed and out of the goodness of her heart she had decided to look after her nephew, it was a lie that she told that improved the families standing in the community.

Petunia and Vernon quickly grew to hate and fear the boy like his parent's the boy was a freak that could make strange things happen, as the boy grew, they noticed that the boy acted very strangely he was very cold and could be very scary and intense.

The older he got the worse things become, Petunia was in the garden enjoying a rather sunny day one day Dudley and Harry both five at the time and were in the garden playing or in Harry's case reading, she had looked over to see him hissing at a garden snake that had wrapped itself around his shoulders before his aunt had taken a shovel and hit the snake if him not only smacking him with the shovel but then killing the snake, Vernon hadn't been happy about that incident and had used his belt to show his displeasure which wouldn't be the first time the man abused him.

Harry Potter was an extremely good looking child he had pale skin high defined cheek bones full lips and amazing green eyes that had scatterings of red in them, his hair was a deep red colour that could be mistaken for black, to any who saw the child they would instantly fall for him, but to the Dursley's the child was terrifying.

He was extremely intelligent and bright and moved like royalty even move was graceful and spoke of an high bred upbringing, he could read and understand books that should have been way to advanced for him, his teachers were very impressed with him if slightly worried that he didn't have any friends.

He searched the library for an explanation every chance he could to explain why he had the dreams, why he could speak to snakes and why he was convinced he was a wizard called Tom Riddle, his search through the library had ended in failure, he was half convinced that he was insane.

It wasn't till he was seven years old that something inside him changed he was getting a beating off Vernon all because he had appeared on his pre-school roof at the time he had been running away from Dudley and his gang.

His uncle had dragged him out his cupboard when he had gotten home from work and slammed him against the wall before knocking him to the ground, he pulled his t-shirt off him and started to whip him with his belt, he was clenching his teeth to keep from screaming when something in him had snapped and before he realised what he was doing he was spinning around to face his uncle and snarled "CRUIO." At his startled uncle.

He watched as his uncle dropped to the ground and started screaming making his aunt who had been watching pale and drop to her knees begging him to stop, he had watched the fat whale for a few moments before he felt extremely tired and fell unconscious, things had changed from that moment.

He was bought new cloths and given plenty of food all his chores had stopped, he was moved into Dudley's second room, he enjoyed the sight of Vernon and Petunia cowering before him and begging him not to hurt them.

It hadn't taken long before Dudley grew jealous of the treatment, the boy had taken to ripping his library books up and destroying his homework and hitting him whenever he had the chance and it wasn't long before Harry had enough and using what little magic he could tortured his cousin until the boy was a quivering mess and he was covered in fine sheet of sweat and felt very tired he slept over 12 hours that night, Dudley never told his parents what happened even though they begged.

He found himself starting too day dream as time passed more and more, he would be reading or doing his homework and his mind drift, he would suddenly find himself reading dusty tomes in a huge castle. The longer he dreamed of Tom's life the more he changed and started to act like the man.

He started to organise his mind and pictured a library inside his mind where his thoughts were books and spent hours at night shifting through his thoughts organising them in his library, one such protection was to sink the island the library was on beneath a stormy ocean he would build more advanced protections when he needed, another thing he became aware of was that he could tell when anyone lied to him and if he concentrated enough he could hear whispers of thoughts from the person he was looking at.

His dreams changed to some days he dreamt of learning magic in class rooms full of excited children and others his dream would be filled with fear, one dream in particular filled him with such fear and dread, the dream always started with him hiding under his bed, the sounds of booming echoed around him as bombs exploded the building shook from the force.

He gripped his yew wand in his right hand tightly unable to enjoy the feeling of power it gave him as he sobbed and begged magic that he would survive the long night, he could hear the roars of planes flying above as they bombed the city around him.

It had taken a while for him to overcome the fear he had felt and still did when he thought of that dream, his dreams had eventually helped him he had dreamed he found a way to become immortal using a ritual and creating what was called a Horcrux.

He could remember pushing the boundaries of magic and splitting his soul multiple times and finally feeling safe in the knowledge that he couldn't die.

That was when he realised that Tom had in fact been a real person and he was somehow both Harry and Tom as if he wasn't confused enough, His dreams changed then from learning magic to being involved in a war as he fought along side wizards and witches wearing black robes and white skull masks.

He could remember sitting on a black throne as a man in death eater robes kneeled before him and told him of a young boy destined to destroy him a boy named Harry James Potter and for the first time since the bombing, he felt fear engulf him.

Eventually he dreamt of a young man with black messy hair and wire glasses who looked like him but without the glasses fall dead at his feet before he made his way up some stairs and killed a woman with fiery red hair and green eyes the colour of the killing curse.

He remembered and dreamt of a baby sitting in a crib watching him as he slowly raised his wand and tried to kill the boy destined to defeat him, by the time he reached ten years old he had the knowledge of a 55-year-old Tom Riddle.

He decided to try out the knowledge he knew by finding a pen and placing it on his desk he concentrated on wishing the pen would float towards his hand and was shocked when it slowly and shakily did "I'm a wizard. Its real, it's not my imagination." He whispered to himself as he wiped a fine sheet of sweat from his brow.

He quickly realised that simple spells that he knew quickly tired him out he realised that magic was like a muscle it takes time to strengthen, he could feel it inside him it was something he couldn't explain or define he just knew it was magic.

One morning he decided it was time Harry Potter after ten years away finally returned to the wizarding world, so dressing up in plain black trousers and a deep green T-shirt and a simple black jacket last he put on a simple pair of white trainers and decided he was ready for Diagon Alley, he walked into the kitchen to find Vernon stuffing his face and Petunia drinking what smelt like coffee, he watched as they stopped eating.

"W-We didn't know w-when you were getting up." He uncle said as she struggled to swallow his bacon.

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his shoulder length hair, his aunt had tried to get him to cut it a few times, but one glare silenced her protests. He busied himself by throwing some fruits into a bowl before he turned to Vernon who had fallen silent "I need to go to London today and I will need money." He said as he gracefully walked to the table and sat down. He watched as his uncle stopped eating and slowly turn purple.

"Why you ungrateful freak if you think..." he started to scream.

Harry jumped up and with a flick of his fingers a sharp cutting knife sailed across the room and stopped at Vernon's throat "Enough you useless lump, do as I say." He watched as both Vernon and Petunia paled and a strong smell of urine filled the room.

He watched as his uncle nodded and with a deep breath released his hold on the knife causing it to drop on the table with a thud, he sat down with a heavy sigh he watched as Vernon hobbled out the room quickly followed by Petunia.

A few hours later he found himself standing at Charing cross road watching an old pub called the leaky cauldron, he had managed to get his uncle to drop him off just around the corner from the pub and he spent the last couple hours watching the strange pub as equal strange men, women and children in strange cloths walked into the pub.

He straightened his jacket and using his fringe made sure his scar was covered before he walked towards the pub's door and slowly pushed it opened and stepped inside.

The inside was full of people wearing robes drinking and laughing, the air had a slight herbal smell to it thanks to many of the patrons smoking from pipes.

"Hello young man can I help you? Do you need me to open the entrance for you?"

He turned to look at the bartender who was wiping a glass with a rag "No thank you and yes please." He said as he followed the man through the room and out back, he tried to act like a polite young man no need to give a bad first impression.

He watched as the bartender pulled a wand from his sleeve and tapped certain bricks before stepping back as the brick folded into themselves revealing an archway.

"There you go young man." The bartender said as he offered him a bow and walked back into the pub.

He nodded at the bartender before he stepped through and into the alley, he raised an eye brow at the sight sure it was impressive, but he had dreamt of the alley before multiple times.

He walked down the alley looking at the various shops and noticing that nothing had changed from his memories of the alley, which was understandable, for all their power the wizarding community was very stuck in old their ways.

He spotted the familiar white building of Gringotts wizarding bank he knew the potter name was an old one and so walked up the white marble stone steps and with a nod at an armoured goblin walked into the bank.

The room beyond was beautiful it was richly decorated and had a huge golden chandelier hanging from a high ceiling, the floor was highly polished and from one end of the room to the other was many goblins counting galleons or weighing gems and jewels. He spotted a free teller and walked to the desk and waited for the goblin to speak.

"What do you want child?" the goblin sneered as it leaned forward to look over the desk at the human child.

Harry swallowed "My name is Harry Potter, I would like to speak to my account manager." He said as he looked into the goblin's eyes unafraid or scared, he knew goblins were a warrior race and if you showed any weakness, they would crush you.

"Fine Mr Potter wait here."

He watched as the goblin hopped off it's stool and walked through a set of doors that led deeper into the bowls of the Gringotts. Harry stood there waiting for a few minutes he ideally scanned the crowd he noticed three wizards dressed in dragonhide armour that added to Gringotts considerable security, he finally noticed a goblin in a suit walked towards him.

"Mr Potter if you would follow me."

He followed the goblin through the bank passing hundreds of doors that offered many services that goblins provided, deeper and deeper they went until they came to a finely crafted door which the goblin knocked on and opened the door before gesturing him inside.

Inside he found a goblin sitting behind a large highly decorated desk the goblin was writing with a large quill and without saying anything motioned for him to sit in the chair in front of the desk.

He sat down and looked behind the goblin to see a wall covered in axes and knives, other than that the room was surprisingly spartan.

"So Mr Potter I'm Raggok what can Gringotts do for you?"

Harry leaned forward and placed his arms on his knees "I would like an audit of my account and its holdings." He watched as the goblin nodded before it reached into a draw and pulled out a gold bowl covered in runes and an ornate knife.

"I will need you to prove that you are in fact a potter." Raggok said as the goblin handed him the danger.

Harry accepted the dagger feeling its weight in his right hand before he sliced hi palm on his left hand and allowed his blood to pool in his hand before pouring it into the bowl.

He handed the knife back to Raggok and watched as his palm healed itself, he watched as Raggok placed a sheet of parchment into the bowl.

The parchment was then lifted from the bowl and placed in front of the goblin who muttered something in his native language causing the blood to soak into it, he watched as words started to appear on the parchment.

_Harry James _Potter_ age 10._

_Lord Peverell._

_Lord Potter._

_Father. James potter. Deceased._

_Mother. Lily potter nee Evans. Deceased._

_Heir Black through grandfather ritual._

_Eligible to become lord Potter and Peverell due to being last living descendant._

Raggok nodded as he handed the parchment to him before he reached into his desk and wrote something on a different piece of parchment which the disappeared in a burst of light. He could remember from tom's memories that the Peverell's were extremely powerful wizards that supposedly created three powerful artefacts.

"All seems to be in order Mr Potter you can claim both lordships today and claim the black heir ring."

Harry nodded "what of my accounts? I've been isolated for many years from the wizarding world." He said as he handed the parchment back to Raggok.

"You mean to say you haven't been getting your account statements we have sent out?" Raggok asked.

Harry shook his head "No I have never seen any Gringotts statements." Before either could reply a knock sounded and a goblin holding three simple black boxes, Raggok took the boxes with a nod before he turned to him.

"Most unusual Mr Potter, I assumed your magical guardian told you about your heritage and had shown you your statements."

Harry frowned at Raggok "My magical guardian? Do I even have one of them." He knew many purebloods had safe guards protecting their money like making distant cousins guardians to their wealth.

He watched Raggok got up from behind his desk and approached one of the walls Raggok placed his hand on the wall and muttered something before the wall dissolved into nothing revealing a room filled with filing cabinets, he saw Raggok pick up a plain folder filled with sheets of parchment and return to his desk.

"One moment Mr Potter." Raggok said as he scanned the parchments nodding to himself before he placed the parchment down and looked at him "It seems your magical guardian is Albus Dumbledore."

Harry felt his breath hitch and anger surged through his body as he pictured the man inside his mind all grandfatherly smiles and twinkling eyes, he forced his emotions away keeping his face blank as he spoke "How? I have never met the man."

"It seems the chef warlock used his many positions and influence to get himself made your guardian through the Ministry although I will say that he never approached Gringotts about this and it does present us with an opportunity."

"Opportunity?" he asked as he calmly leaned back in his seat and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yes, it seems that although in the eyes of the Ministry he is your guardian and holds power over your accounts, he never filed the paper work through Gringotts and as you know Gringotts is a separate nation that isn't governed by your ministry."

Harry smiled at that and pictured the old goats face when he realised his mistake "How do we go about that?" he asked and watched as Raggok opened two of the black cases and turned them around to show him two rings, one was silver and had small coat of arms floating inside a black stone he picked it up and noticed a coat of arms floating in the stone it was of a triangle with a circle inside it and a single line running through the circle.

He placed the ring on his right middle finger he felt something inside him reach out to the ring before the ring resized automatically to fit his finger.

"Congratulations Lord Peverell." Raggok said and offer him a small smile.

The next ring was a golden ring with a red stone on it with the Potter family coat of arms floating inside the stone and on either side of the stone was the family motto _Eskhantos ekhthros katargeitai o Thanatos_ (the last enemy that shall be destroyed is death) he picked up the ring and placed it next to the Peverell ring and again felt his magic reach out and touch the ring forcing it to resize to shape his finger.

"Congratulations again Lord Potter."

He nodded at Raggok "Thank you. Now what of the heir black ring?" he asked as he pointed at the last black box on Raggok desk. He watched as Raggok took out a piece of parchment and read something before he glanced at the young lord.

"You can claim the heir ring and can claim the heir trust fund but you will not be allowed to take anything out of the family vault."

He nodded and opened the box to find a silver and black ring with a coat of arms of a skull above a hand with a sword raised and below that three black ravens engraved into the black and silver ring the family motto started at on side of the coat of arms and finished at the other TOUJOURS PUR (always pure).

When he put on this ring it felt different to the others it felt cold like an icy hand and reached into him and judged him worthy yet unworthy at the same time, the ring melted into the Potter ring joining the two together.

"Well done Lord Peverell-Potter heir Black, you should be able to will the rings into existence whenever you need."

Harry tried it a few times before he nodded "What of my grandfather?"

"It seems the current Lord Sirius Black is in Azkaban for murdering a fellow wizard and killing twelve muggles and being a Death Eater, he is serving multiple life sentences."

He frowned at this information he knew all the Death Eaters and he could honestly say the man had never been in his army, he nodded "What of my accounts?" he filed the information away on Sirius until a later day.

"As you can see the Peverell vault has a substantial account of gold. The Potter account though has almost quadrupled these last years."

Harry who had been reading the summery of the Peverell account glanced up at Raggok "What do you mean?" he asked as he looked through the pieces of parchment until he came to the Potter account summery.

"Your grandfather didn't trust James with the family money he thought that Dumbledore held to much influence over your father, the Potter's and now one of the richest families in Britain."

Harry who had never had money in his life either of them really shook his head and glanced at the amounts stated on the account summery.

_Potter Family Vault 701. Seventy-six million galleons. Two million sickles and one million knuts, two million galleons worth of jewellery. Family vault includes books that have not been valued._

_Potter trust fund vault 687. 10 thousand galleons. 2 thousand sickles and one thousand knuts. Topped up every year._

_Peverell Family vault 302. Eighty million galleons, two million sickles and a hundred thousand knuts. Family vault includes books that have not been valued. Family jewellery moved to potter vault._

Harry felt himself lean back and looked up at Raggok in shock "How?" he asked and then felt himself shake his head at his stupid question.

"Well young lord when you have over 10 years interest and good profitable investments the Potter account flourishes, plus the Potter's have always been allies of the Goblins."

Harry glanced at the parchments in his hand before he spotted one "I own properties?" he asked as he looked at the list and saw he owned a flat here at Diagon Alley, a Potter family Manor at John O'Groats in Caithness, Scotland, a flat in Egypt and a beach house on a private island in the Caribbean.

"Yes the Manor wards are currently in status and the manor is hidden under a Fidelius charm you will need to use your blood on the ward stone to unlock the wards, the beach house is being used to rent out earning a nice profit each year."

Harry nodded "I would like the Manor to be brought up to date if possible and a team of your best curse breakers sent to evaluate the wards once I've activated them." He said as Raggok made a note on a piece of parchment before he placed it in a draw that when closed glowed briefly.

"Done payment will be taken out the family vault automatically. Now then what else can I do for you today?"

Harry stood up and walked around the chair "I need to get some money and check over the books in the Potter and Peverell Vault please, I would also like new keys for all my accounts." He asked as he flicked a speck of dust off his shoulder.

"That is acceptable young lord." Raggok picked up his estates folder and handed it to him before he opened a desk and pulled out three simple keys "Place a drop of blood on each key."

Harry took the knife Raggok offered him and pricked his finger and squeezed a drop of blood onto each key, after a gesture from Raggok he picked up the keys and placed them inside his pocket.

"Follow me then." Raggok said as he walked from behind the desk and gestured at the door.

Harry followed Raggok through the many halls of Gringotts until they reached the entrance to the vaults and got into an old mining cart and disappeared into the earth with a whoosh.

* * *

i really struggled with this chapter i couldnt decide how much money haary would have does it seem like to much? please let me know in a review, thanks to jamcreynolds for being my aplha.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry stood next to Raggok and gazed at the amount of gold stacked inside his trust vault, he knew what to expect when he first read about the trust vault and the amount of galleons that were in it but seeing it he couldn't help but marvel at the size.

He shook himself and glanced at the goblin stood next to him "Raggok do you have anything I can use to store my money?" he asked as he carefully picked up a few galleons.

"Well young lord there is the standard black pouch that is feather light and have extensions charms woven into the material, most of our clients use them and are quite affordable at a galleon."

Harry nodded and took the offered pouch it was simple in design and had a gold stitching of the Gringotts insignia on it "Is this all you do?" he asked as he handed the pouch back to Raggok.

"To our exclusive clienteles we also offer a pouch that has anti-thievery charms, an anti-summing charm and a handy charm that means only you can open it. The pouch is also spelled to protect from everything we at Gringotts can think of."

This time Harry was handed a pouch that was made of expensive silk it had a golden Gringotts insignia expertly woven into the silk and when he opened it and peered inside he could just about make out hundreds of runes.

What shocked him was that even with all the knowledge of tom he couldn't read or understand many of the runes "I'm impressed Raggok how much?" he asked and watched as Raggok offered him a toothy smile.

"This pouch young lord is 30 galleons a considerable amount but well worth it I assure you, it has specialised goblin runes woven into the material."

Harry nodded "I'll take it." He said as he started to fill the pouch with a few hundred galleons and a fist fill of sickles and knuts, once he had an acceptable amount, he tied the pouch together using it golden silk ties and placed it in his pocket.

He stepped out the vault and watched as Raggok closed the heavy door and took the offered key "The Potter family Vault next Raggok." He said as he got into the cart. After another ride at breakneck speed and many twists and turns the cart stopped and Raggok hopped out the cart.

"This way young lord." Raggok said as he walked through an opening.

He stepped through the opening and swallowed at the site of a large white dragon cowering in the corner as Raggok shook what looked like two bells, he looked around the large cavern runes provided the cavern with light.

"Come this way, don't worry about Paarthurnax he's been trained to associate the sound with pain."

Harry nodded and edged around the cowering dragon until he and Raggok stopped in front of a huge golden door with the potter coat of arms engraved into the door "Impressive." On either side of the door was two stone statues adorned with gold and Jewels and carrying silver swords that glistened in the low light.

"Simply step up to the door and place your hand upon it young lord." Raggok said as the goblin waved at the door.

Harry nodded and step towards the door and placed his right hand upon the strangely warm gold a second later he felt a tiny prick as the door took a tiny sample of his blood, he pulled his hand away to rub at the spot and watched as the golden door shimmered slightly.

"You should be able to enter now lord Potter the door you use in front of you is just an illusion."

He glanced back at Raggok who had taken a seat at an old wooden stool and seemed to be inspecting something he held, he stepped through the illusion and into the room beyond.

The family vault was large the vault had clearly been organised on one side of the huge room was neatly stacked mountains of gold galleons, sickles and knuts enough to fill the great hall at Hogwarts, beyond that was a massive table covered in boxes full of jewels and gems.

On the other side of the room was collection of shelfs and as he stepped towards them he saw they contained many old tomes and scrolls, he picked up a random book and glanced at the cover _blackest of black_ a simple title but when he opened it and read a few lines of text he slammed the book shut.

The book contained knowledge of such magic that the ministry would surely wipe the potter names from history, he carefully placed the book back on the shelf and moved away promising himself to come back for the book later, from his memory's he knew tom had learnt questionable rituals and magic but what little he saw in the book was magics tom could never have dreamed of.

The next item he found was a trunk made of dark green skin that shimmered in the light, the potter coat of arms was displayed proudly in the centre of trunk. On top of the trunk was a single piece of parchment with elegant writing on.

_My dearest harry._

_First we want to tell you how sorry we are that we haven't been there as you've grown up but we want you to know that we love you so very much._

_As a Potter you will be expected to act a certain way there are books in the trunk that detail the Potter's rich history and will teach you everything you need to know._

_The night we found out that you were being targeted by the dark lord we begged Dumbledore to tell us the reason why but with that damned twinkle the old man refused, in the end we found out there is a prophecy about a child born as the seventh month dies that will defeat the dark lord, you should be able to get the full prophecy from the department of mysterious._

_We hate that this burden has fallen on you and wish that we could protect you, before we died we searched for ways to protect you from the dark lord, we finally found a ritual that required two sacrifices we gave up everything to save you son_

_It is a tradition in the wizarding world to give the heir to the family a watch inside the trunk you will find the potter watch which will never break or lose time, the trunk is also yours it has many useful charms on it including many wards._

_When you are inside the wards will activate making the trunk unplottable. Both wizards and muggles will be unable to see the trunk unless keyed into the wards and you will be able to preform magic without the ministry of magic finding out. _

_We wish you a long happy life and when the time comes for the next great adventure we will be waiting with open arms._

_Love mum and dad._

He placed the parchment down and rubbed his eyes as he let out a sigh as much as he hated it the only memories, he had of his parents were of them falling to his/tom's wand, after years of this he became desensitized to their deaths.

The trunk was extremely well crafted and had gold embellishments, he placed his hand on the trunk and loving ran his hand across the surface as his hand passed over the coat of arms he felt a sharp prick in the centre of his hand, he pulled his hand away and saw a small drop of blood soak into the trunk causing the latches to pop open.

He carefully opened the trunk's lid and peered inside, he found himself looking at a ladder leading down into what appeared to be a library if the comfy chairs and long aisles were anything to go by.

He pulled away and closed the lid and looked over the trunk more closely, On the latch were six small runes at the moment the number third rune glowed, he pressed the first rune before opening the lid again and looking inside he found himself looking at a ladder and below that was massive wardrobe, he spotted the golden watch and picked it up and put it on.

The watch was expertly crafted he carefully reached out with his magic and identified many protective charms the watch had, he watched as the seconds ticked across a picture of a burning sun and a blue sky all in all he was extremely impressed.

He closed the lid and pressed the second rune and peered inside and found himself looking over a nicely furnished potions lab, he could see a number of cabinets with runes inscribed upon them that simulated environments for ingredients to grow in or keep fresh.

He closed the lid and pressed the third rune and opened the lid to find an open plan kitchen and fully furnished living room two doors marked as a bedroom and bathroom respectively.

He closed the lid and pressed the fourth rune and looked inside the trunk to see a large room stocked with exercise equipment, the room was set up like a duelling chamber and had a number of training dummies leaning against one of the walls.

He nodded to himself as he closed the lid and hit the fifth rune and opened the lid of the trunk to find a room suitable for storage, he pressed the sixth run and when he opened the lid he was surprised to see a collection of hand written books stacked neatly on a shelf, he climbed into the trunk and picked up a random book it was a journal of the history and traditions of the entire potter clan dating back over a thousand years.

He placed the book back on the shelf and climbed out the trunk before closing the lid and lifting the trunk off the table it felt light in his hand "Must be charmed." He muttered to himself before he started to move about the small library putting book's he deemed interesting into the trunk.

He took one final look around the vault before he spotted a cabinet filled with red silk and sitting atop the silk were wands of all different makes and sizes, he opened the cabinet and picked up a random wand it felt cool to the touch and he knew without even trying that the wand would fail him, he closed his eyes and ran his hand across the smooth surface it took a few moments but eventually he heard the sound of a dragons roar "Dragon heartstring core." He muttered before placing the wand down.

He was tempted to go through the wands until he found one that suited him but he refrained he knew as a growing boy that his core was unstable, he would have to spend many years slowly training his body to handle the advanced magic he knew, sure there was many rituals he could do and he was already planning on doing some rituals as they benefited from having a young growing body besides he wanted a new wand one that was matched to him personally.

He looked around the vault one final time before he walked through the gold door illusion a second after he stepped through the door become solid again, he found Raggok still sitting on the stool wiping blood from his hands.

"All done young lord." The goblin asked as it jumped down from the stool.

Harry glanced back at the door one final time before he nodded and got into the cart "Yes to the Peverell vault." He said as he got comfortable in the cart before it shot off into the depths of the earth.

After another death defying ride the cart stopped in front of a similar cave entrance to the Potter vault and he followed Raggok, the cave beyond was again protected by a dragon but this time along the walls were armoured goblins holding axes and swords watching.

"This is the Peverell vault young lord simply place you hand on the door."

He nodded to Raggok and walked up to the huge black door he felt a chill settle over him, he placed his hand upon the cold black metal and felt a presence something old and powerful it felt alien it pulled at his magic testing.

The door clicked causing the black metal to disappear in a puff of black smoke and him to stumble forward slightly before he righted his footing, the room beyond was huge a light mist covered the floor torches around the room sprang to life casting shadows around the cave that seemed to shift as though being ruffled by an invisible wind on his left was mountains of galleons, sickles and knuts and on his right was four shelves stacked with books.

As he walked towards the books he again felt the alien presence judging him but this time it must have found him lacking as he reached for a book the selves disappeared into a fine black mist that floated before him teasing him, as he stepped back the shelves reappeared as though nothing had happened after trying to pick up a book a few more times before he stepped away.

In the centre of the vault was three steps leading towards a raised platform on the platform was a large black ritual stone that was covered in millions of runes that glowed with a deep red light, he stepped up to the stone a smaller stone slab was leaning against the ritual stone.

Directly in front of the ritual stone was a crack in the ground that glowed with a red light the closer he got the more he could feel the heat escaping the crack "Lava." He whispered to himself as he quickly looked down into the crack before he pulled his face away as the heat stung his face.

He looked around the cave one last time finding nothing of importance before he walked out the Vault and watched the door appear in another puff of smoke and followed Raggok back to the cart and returned to the surface.

He never noticed the millions of runes that covered every inch of the vault or how the shadows constantly shifted moving around him, he especially didn't notice the large shadow that floated in front of the ritual stone that had watched his every move with black eyes.

After returning to the surface he and Raggok made their way back to Raggok's office and he settled himself before the Goblin.

"Is there anything else you require young lord?" Raggok asked as he folded his hands together on his desk.

Harry rubbed his chin briefly "If I spend large amounts of money is there a way to pay for it without visiting the bank all the time?" He asked.

"There is a Gringotts card it is thirty galleons a month. To use it simply hand it to the cashier and they will use a specialized rune stone that's connected with us at the bank and we will transfer the money over automatically."

He nodded "I'd like one please." He said and watched as Raggok offered him another smile before the goblin pulled out a gold card a parchment and a dark quill.

"Carefully read the terms and conditions on the parchment then sign your name with the blood quill provided."

He carefully read the parchment it wasn't anything to important before he signed his name on the dotted line feeling his name being sliced into his hand at the same time, he took the offered card and placed it inside his money pouch until he could buy a wallet.

"Anything else you require?" Raggok asked as the goblin took the blood quill and parchment away.

Harry shook his head "No thank you account manager Raggok you have been most helpful." Harry shook the goblins hand before he placed two galleons on the desk "For your services." He said as Raggok summoned the earlier goblin to take him back to the banks entrance.

"Thank you young lord. Griphook here will take you back to the entrance."

Harry stepped out of the bank he held his new trunk in his right hand he glanced around the busy alley watching the wizards and witches as the browsed the wares the stores offered, he made his way down the steps of the bank and made his way to obscurus books store.

He browsed the many books the store offered picking up the odd book one book caught his interest it was a book written in parseltongue although the shop keeper didn't know this little fact and thought the book was written in gibberish after paying he placed the books in his trunk and left the store.

He couldn't wait to return to Hogwarts and explore the personal library of Salazar Slytherin the library was small only holding a few hundred books, he knew Tom regretted never being able to go back and read the books of his ancestor, tom would never admit it but it pained him greatly.

He glanced at his watch noticing it was time for dinner, he decided to have a light lunch at Rosa lee teabag an enjoyed a chocolate croissant and a blue sapphire tea.

After leaving the tea shop he made his way towards Twilfitt and Tatting's cloths shop the shop was favoured by the elite Purebloods, he stepped into the shop there was rows of cloths hanging and a few people browsed the wares.

A man in a suit stood at the counter ideally folding strips of silk into piles, a woman stood in front of four mirrors as another shop assistant measure the material she was wearing, the woman was tall with pale skin and high cheek bones and full red lips she had black that had a strip of blonde hair at the bottom.

He knew the woman to be Narcissa Malfoy wife to Lucius Malfoy he turned away from the beautiful Pureblood and browsed a few racks that held various types of materials.

"Can I help you young man? Surely madam's Malkin's robes would cater to needs better."

Harry turned to look at the woman who spoke she was wearing a Twilfitt and Tattings uniform and held her wand loosely in her hand, he offered her his best sneer "If that is how you feel madam I will take my business else were." He said as he willed his Lord Potter ring into existence and waved his hand casually, he noticed her eyes widen as he turned and made to leave the store.

"Oh forgive me my lord Potter. Please step this way."

He followed the woman who made him stand next to Narcissa he placed his trunk down on the floor "I want a full wardrobe including dress robes in your best material." He said as the woman waved her wand at a tape measure that then started to measure him and flicking her at a parchment causing it to float in the air and a quill to scratch down his measurements.

"Of course, my lord. Any preference in colour?"

He nodded and raised his hands for the tape measure "Yes dark reds green and black." He noticed Narcissa watching him he turned slightly and offered the woman a smile as he bowed his head "Greeting my Lady I am Lord Potter." He took the offered hand and placed a light kiss on the woman's knuckles.

"Greeting Lord Potter, I am Lady Malfoy." Narcissa said as he tilted her head at him.

He released her hand and offered her a smile "A pleasure my lady." He turned back to the mirror as the shop's assistant came over carrying materials in her arm, she flicked her wand at the tape measure causing it to drop to the floor.

"These are the best material money can buy my lord."

He felt each material "Excellent when will they be ready." He stepped away from the mirror picking up his trunk as he followed the woman who walked towards the cashier.

"How many items of clothing do you require?" she asked as she pulled out a notebook and quill.

He pulled out his pouch "Ten shirts, ten t-shirts, ten trousers." He watched the woman as she scribbled in the notebook and cross referenced the notes to a book next to the till.

"I can have the cloths ready for the day after tomorrow, do you need any charms on them?"

He took the handed pamphlet and glanced at the list of charms "Yes weather repellent charm, size adjust charm and the environmental charm." He handed back the pamphlet.

"You should know my lord that the size adjust charm will only adjust your cloths up to two sizes."

Harry nodded "How much?" he asked as opened his pouch and fiddled with the golden string.

"We would normally charge ninety galleons my lord but due to my rudeness earlier I will give you a discount so the total price would be seventy-five galleons."

He carefully counted out the galleons and handed them to the woman "I shall return in two days, good day madam." He said as he took his receipt and walked out the shop, He barely made it a few steps before he heard.

"Lord Potter a moment." Narcissa said as she walked out the shop and walked towards him.

"Yes, Lady Malfoy?" he asked as he looked at the beautiful pureblood.

"I would like to invite you tomorrow to lunch at Malfoy Manor."

Harry nodded "Thank you My Lady it will be an honour." He watched as the woman pulled her wand out and while a casual flick a simple ring appeared in her palm.

"This is a portkey it will bring you to the manor at one o'clock to activate simply say Malfoy manor."

He took the offered ring "I look forward to it until then my lady." He said as he took her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles before he turned and walked away.

He spent the day going from shop to shop buying books or equipment he spent a fair bit of time at the alleys Apothecary stocking up on potion ingredients and buying the ingredients needed for the ritual he was planning on doing, as the sky started to darken he decided to spend the night at the leaky cauldron and spent most of the night reading about the potter history and their enlightening views on magic.

* * *

well what do you think? thank you to everyone that follows this story it means alot to me. now i need your help with the ritual i want harry to go through should it be something that

enchances his body making it strong, faster and heal injury quicker than normal or something to do with increasing his magic? let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry stood in front of the full length mirror today was the day he was meant to go to Malfoy manor he was wearing plain black trousers, a shirt the exact shade of his eyes and a long robe with green and silver highlights that was half buttoned up, he had tied his hair back using a simple silver strip of silk, he also wore a sturdy set of dragon hide boots.

His potter ring sat on his finger gleaming in the light that shone into the room, he had spent the morning going into the alley to get the cloths he now wore and to buy a small present to give to the Malfoy's.

He glanced at his watch seeing he only had a few minutes before the portkey would activate, he walked to the table that was pushed up against the window and put on the travelling cloak he bought before picking up the present along with the portkey.

He glanced around the room one final time making sure everything was in place and that he hadn't forgotten anything before he slipped the simple silver ring onto his finger "Malfoy Manor." He said which activated the portkey and whisked him away from the room he rented at the leaky cauldron.

He landed on his feet and barely managed to steady himself in time he took a deep breath as he felt slightly nauseated, in front of him was a large silver gate that was decorated with two peacocks on each gate, on either side of him was yew hedges that grow high into the sky and curved above him blocking most of the light from the sun.

He knew from his memories that Malfoy Manor had been built in Wiltshire on a large area of land that was surrounded with its own forest that teemed with wildlife, many magically trees and planet life grew in the forest that helped power the Manor's impressive wards.

Standing on the other side of the silver gate was a regal looking house elf that wore a silk vest that bore the Malfoy's coat of arms proudly.

"Mr Potter welcome I be called Rookey, please follow me." The said as it snapped his fingers which caused the gate to disappear in a puff of smoke.

He stepped through the smoke and followed the elf through the archway of yew and out onto the Manor's grounds, a large fountain stood proudly in front of him a stone peacock with its tail spread out sat in the centre of the fountain water trickled out from the peacocks beak and as he stepped past the fountain the peacock closed its mouth and offered him a bow before it turned away and opened its beak again.

The Manor was made from white stone and the front had large pillars on each side of the large white wood door, the pillars supported a small patio area that housed many varieties of plants that hung from containers that were hanging from the roof of the patio.

He heard a screech and looked to his left to see three albino peacocks strutting across the perfectly cut and bright green grass, he turned away and followed Rookey up the four steps leading to the Manor's door.

The door opened inwards by themselves and he stepped through into a large greeting room that was richly decorated it reminded him of the Muggle's Buckingham Palace that housed the muggles royal family, but it was more aesthetically pleasing, the room's floor was covered in a magnificent carpet.

The room had portraits on the walls of previous Lord's and Ladies that moved from portrait to portrait as they watched him and talked amongst themselves, there was a door directly in front of him that led deeper into the Manor, a fire was crackling in the rooms fireplace filling the room with a pleasant heat.

"May I take your cloak Mr Potter."

Harry handed the elf his cloak before he followed the elf towards the rooms single sofa that was placed before the room fireplace.

"Please take a seat Mr Potter, I will inform the Mistress you have arrived." Rookey said as the elf gestured to a large white leather.

He sat down and nodded at the elf who promptly disappeared with a snap of his fingers, he settled himself on the sofa and watched the fire crackling in the hearth the site and sound was oddly pleasing.

It wasn't long before the door that led deeper into the Manor opened and Narcissa walked into the room with a young boy walking behind her, he got up off the sofa and offered the beautiful woman a smile "Lady Malfoy a pleasure to see you again." He said as he took her offered hand and lightly kissed her knuckles.

"A pleasure to see you as well Lord Potter but please call me Narcissa."

He nodded to the woman "As you wish Narcissa, please call me Harry." He offered the present he bought to her "Here this is for you." He watched as the woman offered him a smile before she opened the present.

"There beautiful Harry thank you." She said as she pulled out an expensive case of peacock quills.

He knew the family was obsessed with peacocks and knew that the albino peacocks that roamed the Manor's grounds held great sentiment to Lucius in fact the very first Malfoy that set foot in Britain a Armand Malfoy had brought the animals with him to breed them making them the unofficial mascots of the British Malfoy line.

"This is my son and Heir Draco." Narcissa voice broke through his thoughts.

Harry turned to the boy who was slightly taller than him Draco had pale skin and a sharp angular face that gave him a haunting look with cool grey eyes and white blonde heir that was slicked back, he offered Draco his hand "A pleasure Heir Malfoy." He shook the boy's hand twice.

"Like wise Lord Potter, please call me Draco."

He offered the boy a small bow "Then please call me Harry." He said and watched the boy very briefly glance at his forehead before the boy glanced away.

"Now then Draco why don't you take Harry on a tour of the Manor while we wait for the elves to finish preparing lunch."

Harry was then led through the Manor as Draco pointed out various rooms the Manor including many guestrooms with on suites, he was shown to a guest room which had a queen sized bed and a bathroom that held a shower he studied the plain strip of metal that was the shower head and saw two sets of runes for hot water and cold water that when combined made the shower the perfect temperature on the floor by the shower was a rune designed to get rid of the excess water all he had to do was place his hand on the activation rune and infuse a bit of magic into his hand.

"You can use this room to freshen up before lunch Harry." Draco said from the doorway.

Harry exited to bathroom and walked towards Draco "Can we go look at the library?" he asked it was a room he was itching to explore the library, the library was a modest size that had tall windows that allowed light to fill the room and had scattered chairs placed around the room.

"Sure harry." Draco said as he motioned to follow him.

Harry spent an hour glancing through many books Draco was reluctant to allow him to look through the library's darker selection but he was reluctant to push the boy besides he had his own books in his trunk waiting to be read, a soft pop brought their attention to a small elf that was wearing a dirty pillow case and had large floppy ears.

"Master Draco lunch is ready." The elf squeaked before popping away again.

"That was Dobby our newest house elf in training." Draco said after he raised an eyebrow at him.

He followed Draco to the dining room the room held a large oak table that could easily house at least thirty people a large fireplace heated the room and two large crystal chandeliers hung from the roof providing the room with light, the room also had a set of French doors that could be opened to a small balcony or to allow crisp clean air into the room, four pillars stood in the tall room and the room had a balcony that over looked the entire room.

Sitting at the head of the table was a man with long white hair and grey eyes this was obviously Draco's father, Harry knew this man he had many memories of the man. A house elf stood behind the Lord a silver tray floating next to the creature a bottle rested on the tray.

"This Harry is my father Lord Malfoy." Draco said as he gestured to the man.

Harry walked towards the man and offered him a small polite bow "Lord Malfoy it's a pleasure to meet you and be welcome in your beautiful home." He held out his hand, the man in question rose from his seated position and slowly looked him over before he smiled at him.

"A pleasure Lord Potter and thank you, we are very proud of the Manor." Lucius shook his hand "Please sit." He gestured to the chairs around the table "We are only waiting on my wife."

Four places had been set at the table it was slight overkill for four people to be sitting at such a massive table, but he didn't say anything he turned to the Malfoy Lord "Please call me Harry."

"I will, you may call me Lucius." The man said as he steeled his fingers together and studied him with cool calculating eyes.

Harry turned to Dracon "Are you excited to be going to Hogwarts." The elf stepped forward and offered him a crystal glass filled with a wine designed to be drunk by children, it wasn't alcoholic but instead gave the child a pleasant buzz.

"Very although I originally wanted to go to Durmstrang." Draco said as he too took a glass from the elf who then stepped back into the shadows.

Harry nodded "A fine institute from what I've read." He lied he knew tom had researched Durmstrang heavily and even managed to acquire the schools yearly book list.

"Yes, but mother insisted that I go to Hogwarts." Draco said with slightly downcast eyes.

Harry nudged the boy slightly "That's good it means we can be friends." He watched as Draco instantly become excited, he could see Lucius at the corner of his eye watching them and obviously thinking on how he could use the situation to his benefit.

"Of course, Harry."

He was cut of from saying anything further as Narcissa walked into the room kissed Lucius on the cheek before sitting down. What followed was an amazing three course meal the conversation was light and by the time dinner had finished he could honestly say he enjoyed the Malfoys company.

He knew that Tom liked to dominate his followers and rule them through fear and torture he could see the way Tom had become worse as he made more Horcrux's and so had decided that he would treat people differently sure he'd punish his followers for failure but he would never be as bad as he or rather Tom had become, and thus started a rich and rewarding friendship with Draco and the Malfoy family.

Lucius asked many questions on how he had become Lord Potter when his ministry file still said he was Heir Potter to which Harry told the man about Dumbledore's using his position to make himself his magical guardian and how he was kept ignorant of his heritage.

He especially enjoyed telling the man how even though in the eyes of the ministry no Lord Potter had been appointed but as the Goblin's were a separate nation it had presented a unique opportunity and once magic accepted him the ministry could do nothing.

As the months past and his eleventh birthday fast approached Harry spent a lot of time searching Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley and the few smaller Alleys that connected to Diagon and Knockturn.

Another thing that happened was he found his mother journal that detailed her time spent hiding and her thoughts most of the journal was pretty useless except for one single page that detailed their plan and who the secret keeper was, he had gone to his account manager Raggok who confirmed that the journal was genuine and they had started to gather evidence about the whole Sirius black affair.

He found that over the years the Potter's while having the appearance as a light family had alliances on both sides and didn't treat magic as black and white, they believed in balance and that no magic was evil or dark but it was the caster and their intention that was ultimately light or dark.

He knew from his memory's that Tom believed the family to be purely light sided and that as a whole produced powerful wizards and witches, but he could never dream that they stored books dating back thousands of years explaining magic that had been lost in time, he studied runes from forgotten magically tribes and learnt the theory to ancient and powerful spells.

The more he read about the Potter family and it's history the more he was convinced that the Potter's held the Peverell title with extreme reverence, it frustrated him that he couldn't find out why all he had to go on way a children's story of the three Peverell brother's.

He made great use of his trunks flat and after much research had managed to trick the protections around the Dursleys home if he left a vial of his blood at the residence and continued to think of the house as his home then it would trick the blood ward into thinking he was still in the house and thus avoiding any suspicion from Albus to many names. His trunk had many charms that could be activated including invisibility charms and different kinds of notice me not charms making it ideal to hide away in.

When he wasn't staying in his trunk, he was invited to stay at Malfoy Manor and enjoyed spending time with Draco lazing away afternoons reading in the Manor's library or having lessons on wizards politics from Lucius.

He had taken to practicing his wandless magic on the Dursleys he never went to far with his practice but found he enjoyed the sight of the fat whale Vernon suffering from extreme fatigue and jumping at shadows, same with his so called aunt the woman suffered terribly from nightmares, his cousin he cursed the boy so that any food he ate would taste like ash which caused his cousin to rapidly lose weight.

After much deliberating he gathered the needed ingredients that would allow him to do two rituals one that would strengthen his body making him faster, stronger more resilient and able to heal quicker.

The second ritual was for his magic it would rejuvenate his magic making it flow through his body like a waterfall instead of a slow trickle, he knew Tom had preformed the exact same rituals although he did them as an adult and thus they weren't as effective as they would be when he preformed them, his body would grow and evolve around the rituals thus making them much more effective.

It took months of planning studying the stars waiting for optimal time to preform the rituals, he spent weeks in a magical forest clearing writing runic chains on stones that would harness ambient magical energy.

Like all rituals he needed to sacrifice something in order to gain what he desired he had convinced two old snakes nearing the end of their lives to do the deed, one the night he choose he could feel the magic around him like a thick blanket.

He knelt in the ritual circle naked the two old snakes coiled around his shoulders as he chanted in parseltongue his desire to improve his body over and over _"Magic I compel thee I offer a sacrifice so I will be blessed with a stronger, faster and improved body so mote it be." _After each chant the very air in the ritual circle would thicken and magic surrounded him almost choking him with its power.

Every ritual was different some rituals could last days and thus leave the person performing the ritual drained and on the brink of death but each would know the exact moment when to offer the sacrifice and so he raised a ritual knife he acquired and stabbed one old snake spilling its blood, he dipped his fingers into the blood and smeared runes across his chest that represented health, strength and overall improvement.

Once he completed the runes, he felt magic filling each inch of his body pulling and poking he felt his bones shatter and reform his muscles tighten, he clenched his teeth to keep from screaming as pain like no other overwhelmed him.

He blinked black spots from his vision and fought the darkness that threatened to send him into blissful unconsciousness, he slipped the dead snake from his shoulders and raised the blade _"Magic I offer thee a sacrifice in exchange for power so I will it so mote it be." _he hissed before he stabbed the snake.

Again he dipped his fingers into the blood and wrote runes onto his chest that represented power and ouroboros the endless cycle and renewal, he felt the ritual reach its peak and with a shaking hand sliced his palm soaking the ground in his blood and thus completing the ritual, he felt every ounce of his magic being drained from his body as his eyes rolled into his head and he slumped forward.

When he woke up hours later his body felt lighter and when he stood up, he noticed he was taller he glanced down at his body and saw that he had filled out he wasn't buff or overly muscular, but he had toned up he picked up a random stone and easily crushed it into dust it would take a few days for the ritual to settle but once it had he should eventually have the strength of two men.

His magic filled his body filling it with its energy and when he focused on a rock stained in blood said rock rocketed into the sky, he had only meant to cast a simple wingardium leviosa but instead he massively overpowered the spell his magic rushed through his body like a hurricane thundering through his veins.

The months past and Harry's eleventh birthday finally arrived Harry stepped into the Dursleys kitchen which was empty and made himself some pancakes when a brown owl tapped the window, he opened the window and watched the owl drop a letter onto the table before it settled on the back of the chair and watched him with its yellow eyes.

He tore open the envelope and pulled out a train ticket his acceptance letter and his supply list.

_Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry._

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore._

_(Order of Merlin, First class, Grand Sorcerer, Chef Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, international confed. of wizards.)_

_Dear Mr Potter._

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1__st__ September. We await your owl by no later than 31__st__ July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall._

_Deputy headmistress._

He glanced at the supply list most of the potion ingredients he already had, and he already owned a copper and steel cauldron, but he could probably buy spares, the books he would have to buy if just for the sake of keeping up appearances.

He penned a quickly reply back accepting his place and sent the owl on its way, he wasn't afraid to admit that muggles had certainly became very advanced thanks to his rituals he already had a very good telescope and books on astronomy that he knew was better than any the wizards had.

The next few days past slowly for Harry he spent most of his days reading his books he got from the Potter vault while he ideally twirled his quill making it float around the room or perform complex displays in the air, finally the day arrived that he brought out his studying by the door to the Dursleys home being pounded on.

He heard his aunt politely open the door before she screeched and he was called upon, he walked down the stairs expecting to see Albus as he was his magical guardian well for now at least as the goblin were carefully filling out the paperwork to take the position away from him in the eyes of the ministry.

Instead he found a huge man with a bushy beard holding a pink umbrella in his large hands.

"Ello Harry it's good to see you again. I see you've grown into a fine young man."

Harry took the offered hand and shook it and winced as the man nearly crushed his hand "Who might you be?" he asked as he rubbed his sore hand and blessed the ritual he performed as he felt his body heal itself.

"Rubeus Hagrid keeper of keys and grounds of Hogwarts." He watched as Hagrid puffed out his chest "Call me Hagrid though everyone does."

Harry followed the giant man into the living room and watched as he sat on the sofa which creaked under his weight, the man then pulled out a box out one of his coat pockets and offered it to him.

"Baked this myself words and all although I may have sat on it at some point, but I imagine it'll taste fine all the same." Hagrid shrugged and placed his pink umbrella between his legs.

Harry opened the box to find a cake covered in green icing with happy birthday Harry written in pink icing "Thank you Hagrid." He muttered before he handed the cake to Dudley.

"I recon you have questions." Hagrid said as he scratched his beard.

He nodded "I'm a wizard." He said simply as though stating the weather "My parents were magical." He watched the large man shift in the sofa which threatened to break.

"Yes. How did you know?"

He fought not to roll his eyes "strange things happening around me all the time it wasn't hard to guess even if it was slightly unbelievable."

"Good easier for me then. Shall we go then get your school supplies."

Harry nodded "Sure just give me a moment to gather my coat." He stood and walked out the room as he heard and felt Hagrid get up and follow him out the room.

It took a few hours to reach Diagon Alley Hagrid had gathered a lot of attention due to his size, the duo stepped into the alley and walked slowly towards the bank as Hagrid pointed out the shops and gave a brief description on what they sold.

Before they stepped into the bank Hagrid pulled out his old vault key and explained the wizard's currency, he easily swapped the key for his current vault key and followed the man into the bank and to a free teller.

He felt his curiosity rise as he watched Hagrid hand over a small piece of parchment and whisper about vault you know which, he followed Hagrid and a goblin to the carts and pretended to be excited as the cart rocketed to his vault, he left his old vault key in the vault.

He picked up some galleons all the while staring wide eyed at the money for Hagrid's benefit before getting back into the cart which then travelled to vault 713, he watched as the goblin opened the vault and Hagrid picked up the only thing in the vault which was a small package before placing it in his pocket with a wink at him before they returned to the surface.

He bought the best robes available at madam Malkin's robes thankfully Hagrid had said he had another job to do and so he was left alone while he ordered his school cloths and robes, a knocking at the shop window half hour later had him looking over his shoulder to see Hagrid holding a cage containing a beautiful snow white owl.

"Happy birthday Harry." Hagrid said his voice slightly muffled by the shop window.

Harry thanked Hagrid before throwing his arms around the giant man while the man smiled down at him and patted his back gently he slipped his hand into the pocket containing the mysterious package and grabbed it before he released the man and quickly stuffed his hands into his pockets as he looked at the ground in fake embarrassment.

They continued shopping going from store to store he even bought a cheap trunk to place his purchases Hagrid didn't seem to keen on the idea of buying an expensive trunk, they finally stepped into the one shop he was most looking forward to.

Ollivander's shop was full of boxes stacked together covering nearly every space and the room was covered in a fine layer of dust, he could feel the magic in the air buzzing around him making him shiver in anticipation. He turned to look at the wand maker as he stepped out from behind a tower of boxes.

"I wondered when I would be seeing you Mr Potter." The man looked at him for a few moments before randomly picking up or pulling out boxes "It seems only yesterday your mother and father were here buying their first wands." The man placed the box on the counter and opened one and handed him the wand.

What followed was over an hour of testing many different wands until even he began to doubt that he would find his wand, yet it seemed to make Ollivander more and more excited.

"I wonder…" the man muttered to himself before he disappeared into the back of his shop and returned a few moments later holding a box reverently in his hands.

The wand maker opened the box and picked up the dark brown coloured wand he held it in his hands before he handed it over to him, the moment his hand closed around the hilt of the wand he felt a surge of warmth from the wand as gold and red sparks shot out the wand a wind blew through the shop ruffling his hair and distantly he could hear a phoenix song.

"Curious very curious." The wand maker muttered as he glanced around the room before focusing back on him "I remember every wand I've ever sold Mr Potter and it so happens that the phoenix tail feather that resides in your wand gave another feather." The man then plucked the wand from his fingers and caressed the wand "just one other. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother." This time Ollivander reached out and pushed his hair away from his scar "Gave you that scar."

Harry held himself in place as Ollivander ran a finger over his scar "Who owned that wand?" he asked even though he knew deep down who owned the wand.

"We do not speak his name. The wand chooses the wizard Mr Potter it's not always clear why." The man then stepped back "But I think it is clear we can expect great things from you after all Lord Voldemort did great things terrible yes but great."

Harry looked down at the wand and loving ran his fingers gently over the wand it seemed that he and Voldemort were even more connected than him absorbing a portion of the man's soul.

"That wand is made of Holly while it's brother was Yew."

He and Hagrid left the store after he paid for the wand he slipped the wand into the holster he had bought and pondered what he knew of Horcrux's and the obvious connect he had to Tom he barely noticed that Hagrid had taken him home and instead spent the night holding his wand listening the song that he could distantly hear.

He pondered how a yew wand was reputed to represent death ideally suited for lord Voldemort while holly was reputed to represent rebirth, the closer he compared their lives the more he could see how similar they were.

He fell asleep that night clutching his wand his dreams filled with the 'death' of lord Voldemort and the rebirth of him with Voldemort's memories.

* * *

so what you think? a big thank you to jamcreynoldsfor being my alpha. still need a beta please help ha till next time.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning he woke bright and early his wand was still clutched in his hand making a soft smile form on his face as he caressed the wand which filled him with warmth, a slight breeze ruffled his hair as he noticed Hedwig was absent from her perch near the open window.

He pulled himself into a sitting position folding his legs together he took a deep calming breath before he ran through his Occlumency exercises, he spent time organising his memories in his library and reinforcing his protections.

It was a slowly and painful process but after an hour of constant concentration he opened his eyes he was satisfied that he could protect his mind from an amateur Occlumens what he needed now was to have his mind attacked so that he could find any weaknesses and adopt accordingly.

After getting ready for the day and eating a healthy breakfast he pulled open his school trunk and gathered his schoolbooks and the package he had taken from the giant Hagrid.

The package was heavy in his hand and even through the paper wrapping felt warm, he carefully pulled the brown paper away and gasped as the object fell from his fingers and landed on his desk with a thud, there sitting on his desk was a ruby red stone that shone in the sunlight.

He reached out and picked up the warm stone he could feel the stone hum in his hand, the stone casted red shadows over his pale skin and when he investigated the centre of the stone seemed to shift like liquid.

He placed the stone back on his desk and rummaged through the desks draws until he found a simple pin, he picked up the stone and tapped the pin on the stone. The stone sparked at the contact and the pin in his hands turned from silver to gold.

He picked up the pin and felt the weight of it in his hand before he placed it down and went in search of more pins or other metals, he ended up with ten one pence pieces and after tapping them onto the stone ended up with ten gold coins.

Harry leaned back on his seat and stared at the stone he held in his hand "The Philosopher's stone." He muttered to himself before he chuckled, he held the Philosopher's stone he wondered how Hagrid had been chosen to collect such a valuable artefact.

He knew from his memories that Tom had searched for the stone and been unable to find it even with the many resources he had yet somehow Hagrid a simpleton had managed to get the stone when Tom had not.

For the remainder of the month he spent his time reading his schoolbooks which proved useful in refreshing his memory although a few things had changed since Tom's first year mostly it was spells that had been refined or changed slightly to produce a better effect.

He also continued to learn about the Potter's history and learnt from the many dedicated to battle magic although due to the trace on his wand couldn't practice until he managed to break the trace maybe he should speak to Lucius about that the man has many recourses at his disposal.

He continued to practice his wandless magic daily terrorizing the Dursley's much to his own amusement, he owl ordered many books on alchemy he knew that the stone created the elixir of life yet he couldn't harness the elixir, he was disappointed to learn that the subject was to advanced for him even with Tom's memories, Tom by all accounts had been one of the best students to ever graduate from Hogwarts yet hadn't continued his education once he left the school and had deemed other aspects of magic more important.

The month passed quickly and finally the day of September the 1st arrived the week prior he had stayed with the family enjoying his time reading and on Draco's insistence flying around chasing a golden snitch.

While at the Malfoy's he had Hedwig bite him and drink a small sample of his blood which would bond the animal to him the book had found in the Malfoy's vast library said that once done the owl would fly faster, be smarter and be given a tiny bit of his magic which Hedwig could use which was only a notice me not charm and a small shielding protection, he knew the practice went out of fashion due to the ministries insistence that blood magic was evil.

He stood next to Draco and offered his hand to Narcissa "Thank you for having me Narcissa." He said as he placed a kiss lightly on her knuckles, the noise on the platform was nearly deafening but thanks to a silencing spell courtesy of Lucius he couldn't hear it.

"It was our pleasure Harry. Please remember to write." The woman said as she smiled at him.

He turned to Lucius and offered his hand "Thank you Lucius." He shook the man's hand.

"You're welcome Harry, now you two should go find a compartment before they all start to fill." The man then gestured with his wand taking down the spell and nearly deafening him with the noise.

Harry glanced around him seeing many parents and their children rushing around as owls screeched in their cages and cats hissed at each other, he watched as parents rushed through the platforms barrier crashing into other carts as they went, he sneered at the sight glad he only held his single trunk that was filled with everything he would need "Come Draco." He said to the boy before he turned to the scarlet train and got on board.

He opened the door to the compartment placing his trunk on the rack above the seats and with a book in hand sat next to the window earlier that morning he had sent Hedwig off to fly to Hogwarts herself knowing the long flight would do the owl good after preforming the bonding he noticed that the owl had become smarter and seemed to sense when he needed her, he could even feel her in his mind.

He opened his book which was an old runes book he had ordered from Borgin and burkes and lost himself in the yellowed pages, it wasn't until a polite cough caught his attention and he glanced up to see he and Draco had been joined by two young girls and two boys from what he gathered all four wore expensive school robes and held themselves with an air of indifference.

"Harry may I introduce you to Daphne Greengrass and her family friend and ally Tracey Davis." Draco gestured to the two girls one had shoulder length dark brown hair that was almost black with sun kissed skin and brown eyes, the other girl had golden blonde hair that was extremely long reaching almost to her lower back pale skin with defined cheek bones and ice blue eyes.

He offered each girl his hand and lightly brushed their knuckles with a kiss "A pleasure to meet you Heir Greengrass and Heir Davis. Please call me Harry." He watched as Tracey blushed at the action while Daphne didn't react at all instead merely nod at him.

"Harry you may call me Daphne." The girl said as she pulled out her school charms book.

"Yeah call me Tracey." Tracey said as she settled herself next to Daphne and pulled out a box of Beartie Botts every flavour beans.

He knew gently reached out with his mind and felt a solid wall surrounding Daphne's mind it seemed she had been trained in Occlumency Tracey on the other hand while he could feel a wall around her mind hers wasn't nearly as strong as Daphne's, he turned back to Draco as the boy continued his introductions.

"This is Theodore Nott." Draco gestured to the tall boy he like all purebloods had pale skin and light brown hair that was slicked to the side and had brown eyes.

Harry offered the boy his hand which was returned in a surprisingly strong grip "A pleasure Heir Nott. Call me Harry." He released the boy's hand and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Call me Theo Harry." The boy said before he opened a potions textbook.

"Lastly this is Blaise Zabini." Draco gestured to the last boy he had dark skin with high cheekbones and black hair that was shaved and long slanting dark brown eyes.

He offered the boy his hand "A pleasure Heir Zabini." He released the boy's hand "Call me Harry." He said as he watched the boy pull a small mirror out of his pocket and inspected himself.

"You may call me Blaise." The boy spent a moment fiddling with his school robes before he too pulled out a potions book.

Draco choose this moment to place a hand on his shoulder and announce, "As you know doubt know this is Harry Potter." He watched as the boy puffed out his chest briefly.

Harry nodded to the boy "How do you all know each other?" he asked as he closed his book and turned to the group.

"Our parents are in the same circles." Daphne said as she glanced up from her book "How do you know Draco?" she said as she tilted her head slightly causing hair to fall into her line of vision which she easily swiped away.

He offered the young pureblood a smile "We met when I was invited to his Manor after meeting his mother in Diagon Alley." He could see Daphne look between him and Draco.

"I can see how your friendship could be beneficial." She looked back at him "Where have you been for the last elven years?"

Harry rubbed at his jaw as he thought on an answer if he said he lived with Muggles they would surely shun him and mock him for it "I was placed by the esteemed Albus Dumbledore at my mother's sister's residence." He sneered the man's name.

"Not a fan of the headmaster then?" Blaise asked as he looked up from his book.

He considered the boy for a moment before he shook his head "No he decided to place me with magic hating relatives that punished me for any accidental magic. We'll at least until I had my revenge." He allowed himself smile fully at the boy.

At this Theo who had been silent leaned forward "What did you do?" the boy had an odd gleam in his eyes.

Harry turned to the boy "Magic." He said simply to the groups frustration he opened his book and continued to read adding only the odd comment her and there as required.

The long Journey passed with pleasant conversation until the door to the compartment was roughly opened and a girl with huge bushy brown hair and slightly large front teeth barged in.

"Has anyone seen a toad Neville's lost his." At this the girl gestured behind her to a small shy boy he had blond hair and pale skin he still had plenty of baby fat on him.

Harry watched as the boy looked at him briefly before blushing and looking at the ground, he could see the boy had been crying "No I haven't Miss….?" He raised a brow at the girl who blushed.

"Oh, erm forgive me I'm Hermione Granger."

He heard Draco scoff next to him and turned to look at the boy who sneered at the girl.

"You're a mudblood."

He turned back to look at the witch who glared at the boy as she placed her hands on her hips.

"My parents are non-magical if that's what you mean? I was ever so excited to get my letter I always knew I was different and could do things others couldn't."

He turned to Draco "Now now Draco no need to be rude it's not her fault she has no manners and didn't even knock." He turned back to Hermione who was now glaring at him "We haven't seen a toad perhaps you could summon it." He could see the girl frown at him.

"I don't know the spell." She said as she glanced at Neville who shrunk under the attention and whimpered softly.

"Ask an older student then." Daphne snapped as she glanced up from her book.

Harry shook his head and ran a hand through his hair this seemed to draw Hermione's attention back to him as she gasped and stared at him with huge eyes.

"Y-you're Harry Potter." She stuttered "I've read all about you. You're in rise and fall of the Dark lord's plus you have a whole series attached to your name. Did you really ride a dragon into battle?"

He sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, he knew about the books that told fake stories of his life although strangely the books did have pictures of him in, he had given the task of suing the authors of the books to his account manager Raggok "No those books are fiction, now if you'll excuse us." He gestured to the door pulled out his wand which filled him with warmth.

"Oh, are you going to do a spell? I've read all my schoolbooks and the spells I've tried all work for me." The girl then waltzed into the compartment and sat down facing him.

Harry looked up from his inspection of his wand to find the girl looking right at him with an expectant look in her eyes "No I'm not miss Granger now if you don't mind please leave." He watched as the girl flushed in embarrassment before she left dragging Neville with her.

"Hyperactive that one is." Theo said as he looked up from his book.

He nodded he knew how exciting the magical world could be although Tom never showed it preferring to keep his face blank the magical world had excited him as well it was only as he grew older that he saw the prejudice he faced just for being of so called lesser blood, it was one of the reasons he had decided to fight the ministry rather than infiltrate it he would always been second best to the purebloods.

Although he could admit now looking back, he took the whole thing to far Tom himself had been a half blood on his father's side and he had become one of only a handful of powerful dark lords.

It had never been about blood for him but power although that had changed the more his grip on sanity slipped, he would have never have guessed the price of creating so many Horcrux's was, what good was being immortal if you were so far gone that you couldn't even see the light of day.

His body had become diseased slowly rotting away his once handsome features blurred and was replaced with serpentine features even his magic which once felt warmth and filled him with an energy unlike any other had changed it became oily simple spells wouldn't work for him and only doing dark arts made his magic feel similar to what it once was.

He shook those thoughts away he would have to do something about Tom and his Horcrux's surely there must be a way to undo the damage he had done, he turned back to his book as the hours flew by and before long the train was pulling into the station.

The sky outside had grown dark and balls of fire floated in the air illuminating the station he watched as the older students went on there way getting into carriages pulled by strange winged horses, a booming voice cut through the air.

"First years over here. Come on first years over here."

Harry and his group stepped towards were Hagrid stood towering over everyone on the platform the giant had a lantern raised into the air as he waited as the school prefects ushered the first years together, he held his pink umbrella in his older hand.

"That everyone?" he asked the prefects who stood to the side "Yes? We'll this way."

Harry and his acquaintances followed the giant through the station and onto a muddy path he heard Blaise complain about getting mud on his new boots but ignored the boy as they arrived at the shore of the black lake.

"No more than four to a boat." Hagrid shouted as he got into his own boat that creaked under his weight.

He Draco, Blaise and Theo all got into a boat and watched as Hagrid raised his oink umbrella and shouted forward, he heard many people gasp at the sight of the castle sitting above the lake hundreds of window glowed brightly and he could just make out the many towers in the dark sky.

The water rippled and a tentacle raised out the water and waved in the air a few times before disappearing into the depths of the lake, a sound filled the air and he watched as Merfolk with water bubbles around their mouths appeared from the depths.

"_We welcome students, be not afraid for we are the Merfolk of this lake."_

He watched as students waved at the Merfolk before they took disappeared into the blackness of the lake.

He felt a tingle on his skin as he passed into the wards the castle already felt like home which to him and Tom the castle had been, he ducked when instructed to by Hagrid and eyed the small cave they were in.

The cave roof was covered in moss and other fauna tiny glowing insects buzzed about the boats stopped at the caves docks and the students piled out as Hagrid walked up some steps leading to a large door and banged it three times.

"The first years 'fessor McGonagall."

The woman stood wearing a long robe her hair was held in a tight bun and she wore a large black pointed hat "This way." The woman said as she led the group into a corridor and then an antechamber.

He ignored the speech about the houses as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath Hogwarts would always feel like home to him Tom had spent seven years here after all, he opened his eyes as a group of ghosts floated into the room arguing.

"You know he's not even a real ghost my dear."

"I say we give him another chance….what are you lot doing here?"

He turned away from the sight and adjusted his already perfect robes a careful flick of his fingers had his shoes cleaned of mud and shined, he idly wondered what the sorting hat would say to him he pushed that thought aside as Professor McGonagall appeared and ushered the ghosts away before she turned to the group.

"We are ready for you now. This way."

Severus Snape sat at the head table sneering at the students brave or foolish enough to look his way he made small talk with Professor Quirrell although this proved harder than normal as the man had a terrible stutter and jumped at his own shadow.

He watched as Minerva brought in the newest edition to the school, they glanced about the room in wonder especially at the roof which had been charmed to show the outside sky, he ignored the sorting hats song as he scanned the first years looking for one boy.

When he found said boy he was shocked by the boy's appearance he had pale skin high defined cheekbones and shocking green eyes the exact shade as the killing curse that seemed to glow in the low lighting and as the light reflected of his shiny silky hair the noticed at it was a deep red that borderline on black if he looked closely he could just make out the scar that seemed to stand out on his pale skin.

While he could see James in his features what stood out the most was Lily's likeness the boy seemed delicate and angelic every move seemed dignified and when the boy smiled at the hat's song and politely clapped, he could see the boy had perfect white teeth.

He wanted to hate the boy he really did he was everything he despised and stood testament to his failure in losing Lily as a friend, yet he couldn't the boy was more Lily's child than James that all he could feel was a deep agonizing sadness.

As their eyes met briefly his mind replaced the boy with an eleven year old Lily that gripped his hand in hers he clenched his teeth and buried his emotions he tried to sneer at the boy but felt he failed as the boy looked away to watch as the sorting begin and Hufflepuff gained its first new student.

He wasn't surprised when Draco Malfoy was sent straight to Slytherin he nodded at the boy as he passed before he returned to looking at the boy that had so thoroughly caught his attention.

He awaited with bated breath until the name Harry Potter was announced to the hall and the boy calmly walked towards the stool. Time seemed to drag on as he watched the boy, he noticed that the hall was silent, and that even Dumbledore was leaning forward.

"SLYTHERIN."

The shout from the hat caught him by surprise and he blinked as the Slytherin colours magically appeared on the boy's robes, he watched as the boy gracefully got of the stool handed the sorting hat back to a shocked Minerva and walked towards the table of silver and green.

He watched as Draco Malfoy of all people clapped at the boy and gestured to the seat next to him. The sorting ceremony passed in a blur for him he couldn't keep his eyes away from Potter who seemed to have struck a friendship with Draco.

He turned to look at Dumbledore and although the man looked unaffected he could clearly see the man glancing every so often at Potter and he looked oddly pale.

He ignored the headmasters start of term speech and ate little of the feast that the house elves had lovingly prepared his mind seemed determined to rebel against him as images of Lily played out, finally the voice of Quirrell brought him back to himself and noticed that the great hall was slowly emptying.

"S-Severus i-is everything a-alright?" the man said as he adjusted his purple turban and then promptly jumped at Hagrid's large shadow.

He sneered at the man as he pulled himself out his seat "Fine." He said simply and walked away his black cloak bellowing behind him, he took the fastest route that would take him to the Slytherin common room knowing that the prefects would take a slightly longer route.

He whispered the password to the portrait of a snake hanging in a tree and stepped into the room most of the students quietened down when he entered but he ignored them his focus was on the nervous first years "Welcome to Slytherin." He said as he stepped in front of the group "Many in the school will now shun you fearing you are dark and evil."

He paused briefly as he caught sight of Potter the boy was calmly waiting showing no signs of nervousness "Outside the common room house unity is essential. Any arguments or disagreements stay firmly in this room." He paced at few times watching as the group followed him "If I see this rule broken you will suffer my displeasure." He sneered at the group before he gestured to a alcove with stairs leading down to the dormitories "Down there you will find your rooms. Boys are on the left girls are on the right, be at breakfast tomorrow morning by no later than 8 o clock." He folded his arms "I recommend you carefully read through your potions texts as I will quiz you on it during class. The house prefects can fill you in on any other rules have a pleasant night." With that he spun away and walked out the room he needed to see the headmaster.

A few minutes later he reached the seventh floor the corridor leading to the headmasters office was sparsely decorated a few portraits hung on the left side of the corridor each detailing some event or battle that happened over a thousand years ago torches hung in the gaps between the portraits, the other side of the corridor was lined with windows which let a slight breeze blow through the corridor and let natural light in.

At the end of the corridor stood the stone gargoyle that would only move when given the right password or was compelled to by the headmaster, in this case the gargoyle jumped out his way allowing him to step onto the stairs that raised up the toward to the door leading into the office.

Once he reached the top, he found the door open and stepped into the large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises, several curious silver instruments stood on a spindle-legged table whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmaster's and headmistresses some of which snoozed in their frames or watched him with open curiosity.

An enormous claw footed desk sat in the centre of the room it was covered in various pieces of parchment a golden feather lay next to a pot of ink, a bookcase covered the wall behind the desk and sitting on a shelf above the bookcase was the sorting hat, two comfy chairs were positioned in front of the desk, a set of stairs next to the bookcase led to an upper room which held a large golden telescope and beyond that the headmaster's private chambers.

Near an open window was a golden perch and sat on the perch pruning himself was Fawkes Dumbledore's phoenix a red feather was being pulled between his beak, the phoenix glanced at him offering him a small trill before continuing his pruning.

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his cluttered desk in one hand the man held his oddly shaped wand which was being waved over a large blood red stone, he stepped up to the desk and folded his arms across his chest as he watched the man.

"Ah Severus would you like some tea? Or a lemon drop perhaps?" the headmaster gestured to a large silver bowl that was filled with the man's favourite sweet "how are your young Slytherin's?" Dumbledore said as he conjured a tea set and poured himself a cup as he placed both the stone and wand down on the desk.

He sneered at the bowl of sweets and instead poured himself a cup of tea before sitting down and taking a sip of the tea "You mean how is young Potter, you have never cared for my Slytherin's before so why now?"

"Yes, Severus I am concerned for Harry, if I could we would resort him but that isn't possible I'm afraid."

Severus watched as Albus briefly glanced at the sorting hat before turning his attention back to the red stone on his desk "I see you still intend to go through with your plan?" he asked as he gestured to the stone.

"Tom must believe the stone to be here. I've gone through great pains leaking certain information and leaving behind many clues to the fact I have the philosopher's stone, it should be enough to lure Tom out of hiding."

He took a sip of his tea "How did Hagrid lose the real stone anyway?" he placed his teacup on the desk as he brushed a lock of greasy hair away from his face.

"The day he took Harry to Diagon was extremely busy it is not unreasonable to assume someone heard of his task and picked it from his pocket, even after getting Hagrid's memory and watching it over and over again I cannot say who took it."

Severus nodded "What of Potter? He will be in great danger should the dark lord come for the stone." He leaned forward and glared at the man across from him "I can not protect him from the dark lord directly."

"I know but I must know if Harry is the Prophesied one."

He sneered at the man "You know he is you yourself heard the prophecy. He survived the killing curse and vanquished the dark lord even if the dark lord managed to survive." He reached for his tea and took a sip as he waited for the man to reply.

"Magic works in strange ways my boy. Harry's survival could have been nothing more than a simple once in a lifetime fluke. I have done much research on the matter Lily left a powerful blood protection behind when she sacrificed herself and if my research is correct Tom won't be able to even touch Harry."

Snape stared at the man with something akin to shock "You're leaving a lot to speculation Albus. What's to stop the dark lord killing the boy if your wrong?" the man in front of him seemed to age before his eyes and when he replied his voice was grave.

"I only hope I am right."

For him that wasn't enough ever since that night he told the dark lord the prophecy he had overheard he had tried to atone for his mistake yet he failed in protecting the one person he had loved, he had swore to Lily he would protect her only child "You are not making my job any easier. How am I meant to protect the boy while also keeping up the appearance that I hate everything he stands for?" he leaned forward and rubbed his face.

"I am sure my boy that you are up to the task." Dumbledore said as he reached out for a lemon drop and placed the sour sweet in his mouth "We should also watch who the boy befriends I noticed at the feast that young Malfoy has taken an interest in the boy."

Severus nodded "I noticed. I will keep my eyes on the pair. I am sure Lucius will try to use the friendship to his advantage."

He spent most of the night then discussing the traps that would be placed around the fake stone most were simple and would hardly stop a first year but that wasn't the point the chamber that would hold the stone would be covered in runes that would trap the dark lord cutting the man off from his magic and thus making capture possible.

He could only hope that Potter would stay as far away from the whole issue as possible.

* * *

this chapter has been ready to publish for over a week now i still havent got a beta so sorry for any mistakes. thanks to jamcreynolds for being my alpha.

feel free to drop me a message or if you just want to talk about the story.


	6. Chapter 6

A steady beeping noise woke him up the next morning after flicking his wand which silenced the beeping, he pulled the curtain away from his bed and sat up the dorm was dark and had a greenish glow to it from the large windows on the ceiling.

The dorm was simple in design four large beds adorned in green and silver silk had been placed around the circular room next to the beds was a simple wooden desk adorned with snakes and a wardrobe.

Opposite the door leading out the room was another door that led to a large bath, shower and toilet area. Torches lined the room which flickered in the low lighting, one wall looked out into the lake casting a greenish glow into the room he could see the many creatures living in the lake swimming past the windows and even distantly see the merpeople village.

He shared the room with Draco, Theo and Blaise unlike other houses Slytherin's shared a dorm until they reached fourth year and then were given a room for their own one that they could decorate however they wished and add protections to.

He spent a few minutes placing his school cloths on his bed before he went for a shower once he was finished, he dressed and using his wand dried his hair and tied it into a ponytail, like all purebloods his clothing was made from the finest material.

He heard a grunt and turned just as Draco walked past his hair was messed "Nice hair Draco." He said with a smile as he placed his wand in its holster.

"Shut it Potter." The boy grumbled as he disappeared into the bathroom.

Harry smiled at the boy and gathered his core subject books and placed them inside his expanded and feather light charmed shoulder bag and with a muttered morning at the other two boy he left the room and walked up the stairs leading to the common room.

The Slytherin common room was a large circle room that was tastefully decorated in silver and green, comfy sofas and chairs were placed around the room all facing the large fire which heated the room.

A slightly raised platform led to a large window that looked out into the depths of the lake tables and chairs had been placed around the window for students to do their homework on, each table had a single candle on.

On one of the walls was around fifty books placed on a single bookcase most of the books were old school texts or books on simple spells and charms, portraits of previous famous Slytherin's hung on the walls including one of Merlin and Salazar.

A large fireplace dominated the room the dark wood was etched with snakes that slithered and moved around a green flame was blazing heating the room, Salazar's portrait hung above the fire watching the students as he petted the snake that was hung over his shoulders.

Other famous portraits of past Slytherin's hung on the walls offering the students words of wisdom.

Silver snake themed torches hung from the walls with silver and green flames dancing in their hearths, thick green carpets covered the floor.

A large snake themed chandelier hung from the ceiling the snakes had their mouths open and flames floated above them, overall while slightly extravagant the common room was very relaxing especially with the odd creature that swarm past the large window.

He reached into his bag and pulled out one of his school texts and settled into his chair while he waited for the rest of the first years to arrive, the book was extremely boring as he knew the material already the only difference he could see was that spells like windgardium leviosa had been given a extra flick on the wand motion that made the spell more efficient.

He couldn't wait to explore the massive library and search for books that Tom had no doubt missed although the library in the chamber was tempting him even more with its ancient scrolls and tomes that he knew Tom hadn't read after the incident with Myrtle.

His dorm mates arrived first and were joined shortly after by Daphne, Tracey and a pug faced girl who called herself Pansy Parkinson.

He smiled at the girls "Good morning." He said as he placed his schoolbook back into his bag.

"Good morning Harry." Daphne said as she on a green leather sofa and flicked her long hair away from her face "May I introduce you to Heiress Parkinson." She said with a gesture at the girl in question.

He smiled at the girl and took her offered hand "A pleasure Heiress Parkinson, please call me Harry." The girl glared at him for a moment before she noticed his lordship rings.

"You may call me Pansy." She said and with that turned to talk to Daphne.

His dorm mates slowly arrived all dressed impeccably and wearing hauntingly looks he smiled at them and greeted them as they arrived the Slytherin prefect came once they had arrived and handed them their school schedule, he scanned the piece of parchment and even glanced at the map on the back.

M- 10 am double potions, 1 pm lunch. free period 3 pm charms.

T- 10 am double Defence against the dark arts, 1 pm lunch. 2 pm transfiguration. No classes after until 12 pm astrology.

W- 10 am herbology. 11 am free period. 1pm lunch. 2 pm double charms.

Th-10 am free period, 11 am potions, 1 pm lunch. 2 pm DADA. 12 pm astrology.

F- 10 am double transfiguration. 1pm lunch. 2 pm double herbology.

"This year Slytherin will be paired with Gryffindor, remember what Professor Snape said oh I recommend you read your potion texts as he will quiz you on it." The prefect said before the boy turned and walked to another group of first years.

Harry shook his head "Who's idea was it to pair snakes with the lions?" he asked as he put his timetable into his bag.

"The headmaster probably." Blaise answered as he pulled out a mirror and looked at his reflection from many different angles.

"Someone's vain." Draco muttered as the boy examined his fingernails.

"Says the boy with hair sticking up." Daphne giggled at the horrified look on Draco's face.

Harry laughed along with the group as Draco jumped up and ran to his dorm "Evil Daphne." Once Draco returned the group pulled out their potions texts and re-read the first couple of chapters.

"First years please line up and follow me." A female voice spoke loudly over the quiet noise in the common room half an hour later.

After lining up and following the two prefects to the great hall Harry eat a healthy breakfast of mixed fruit, he and his acquaintances followed their escorts back to the common room to collect their potions equipment before they were taken to the classroom.

He along with the Slytherins stood besides the door that led into the class and waited for the Gryffindor's arrive, he ignored the sneers the lions gave them and rolled his eyes at a red haired boy who muttered about Slytherin's being evil the door banged open and a voice called out.

"Well what are you waiting for? Get in."

* * *

Severus watched the Potter boy as he sat next to Draco and took out their texts and equipment as the group filled in, he took roll before he went into his usual speech "There will be no foolish wand waving or incantations in this class." He folded his arms across his chest "As such I don't expect many of you to understand the subtle science and exact art of potion making." he spoke in barely a more that a whisper but he could tell the class hung onto his every word.

"I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses."

He unfolded his arms and stepped around his desk "I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death." He could see a no doubt Weasley spawn get a greedy look into his eyes "If you aren't as big a bunch as dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

He moved towards the potter boy "Mr Potter what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

The boy stared into his eyes with an intensity that unnerved him slightly "I believe that would create a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the draught of the living death."

Severus nodded "Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

The boy smiled at him "The stomach of a goat sir." He noticed the Weasley spawn roll his eyes and mutter to a boy next to him "Well done Mr Potter take fifteen points to Slytherin."

"Mr Weasley what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" he watched the red-haired boy flush going nearly the same colour as his hair.

"I don't know." The boy seethed at him.

"Thought you could get away without opening a book Weasley. Five points from Gryffindor." he waved his wand at the blackboard "Today you will be making a simple cure for boils. The instructions are on the board or can be found on page 6 in your books. You have one hour begin."

He moved around the room staring at many utterly abysmal potions most of the students had incorrectly brewed the potion in some way and in the case of Longbottom's potion looked highly toxic as it bubbled out the cauldron and melted the table and floor.

"Idiot boy." He said as he waved his wand vanishing the mess "You have earned a zero mark. I suggest you read chapter one and two." He turned away and walked to the Slytherin side of the class his cloaking bellowing behind him.

"Your potion should be a nice smooth consistency by now." He said as he reached the Potter boy and Draco when his dark eyes met glowing green, he struck using Legilimency he dove into the boy's mind and hit a barrier of pure magic.

He felt around the barrier and while he could easily overcome the barrier he gently retreated and watched as the boy raised and eyebrow at him before turning back to his potion.

The class ended without much disaster although Gryffindor had lost more points which was how he was now sat behind his desk potion vials scattered across it as he held Potter's potion in his hand the potion was perfect it didn't have a single fault questions filled his mind how had the boy done a perfect potion, had the boy been trained how did he have barriers protecting his mind was it a natural instinct or had he been taught and if so by who.

He vowed to watch the boy over the next few months.

* * *

Harry had been at Hogwarts for a month now it was the weekend and while his friends where doing homework or such he stood before the Gargoyle that separated him from the Headmasters office.

His time at Hogwarts had been interesting after showing his intelligence in classes and excelling in his studies he had been told he was a prodigy although he constantly battled one Hermione Granger who was a student from Ravenclaw for the top spot.

He spent most of his time either reading advanced books disguised as first year texts or hidden away in the library reading ancient texts that he knew Tom hadn't ever read.

He had considered going to the chamber to speak with the Basilisk and read through Salazar's personal books but he felt that he was under too much scrutiny at the moment especially from Dumbledore who seemed to pop up randomly as he and his friends toured the castle.

The only drawback was that he had developed two rivalries one the bushy haired Hermione Granger who seemed to take it as a personal offence that he received better marks than her.

The other was from a Ron Weasley who declared him evil and a slimy snake the boy had taken to trying to threaten him and along with his two friends Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan tried to sabotage his work. He had taken his revenge by cursing the boys with a bed wetting curse.

Professor Quirrell was also another strange subject for him whenever he was in the same room as the man he felt a sense of familiarity with the man, a part of him recognised something in the man and when their magic touched it felt like a welcoming embrace like being separated for a long time and finally finding each other again.

This didn't stop the man's lessons from being completely useless though the man jumped at shadows and stuttered so badly it was painful to listen.

His Occlumency shields also grew stronger it seemed the man loved to try and take a peek inside his mind and thus he had the challenge of trying to improve his defences against assault, like his occlumency his Legilimency improved an he could easily tell when he was being lied to and skim the thoughts of others with ease.

Slowly he was growing in his powers and with a healthy lifestyle and plenty of exercise he had grown strong and toned he found his magic pulsed in his body and responded to him better.

During breakfast this morning Dumbledore had approached the Slytherin Table and had asked him to come to his office after he had eaten and had then gone on about the wonders of lemon drops.

He stood before the guardian and with an eye roll "Lemon drops." He muttered before stepping onto the rising stairs.

The door to the room opened before he could knock and he stepped into the room the strange silver instruments hummed and puffed with smoke, the many portraits of previous headmasters and headmistress snoozed or talked quietly in their frames.

The chair behind the headmaster's desk was empty and a quick glance around the room told him that apart from Dumbledore's phoenix he was alone.

He walked towards the red and gold phoenix "Hello beautiful." He said as he reached out and gently ran a finger over the bird's head, he received a thrill in response "Where is the headmaster?" he asked he knew that Fawkes hated Tom but whether that was due to birds bond with the headmaster or if the bird could sense Tom's aura he didn't know.

He greatly enjoyed the way the bird responded to him though and he wondered at what Dumbledore would say or do if he could take the bird away from him.

"Ah Harry. I see you have had the pleasure of meeting Fawkes."

Harry turned away from Fawkes as Dumbledore stepped out what was no doubt the man's personal chambers to lean on the railings that overlooked the entire office.

He nodded at the man "Yes he's very beautiful." He took one of the seats the man gestured to and watched as the man sat down and placed his folded arms on his desk.

"Would you like a cup of tea? Or perhaps a lemon drop?"

He took an offered sweet and placed it in his robe's pockets "You wanted to see me sir?" he refused to make eye contact with the man and instead briefly scanned the many pieces of parchment littered across the desk.

"Yes, my boy I did. I wanted to see how your finding Hogwarts and by extension your classes."

Harry smiled "Hogwarts is truly beautiful." He briefly locked eyes with the twinkling eyes of the old man before quickly looking away "Classes are acceptable I suppose."

"Ah I had heard that you are considered something of a prodigy with your teachers." The man leaned back in his seat and steepled his fingers together in front of him.

Harry nodded "So they have told me." The sound of fluttering wing caused him to look up as Fawkes flew from his perch and landed on his legs and started to nudge his hand until he gave up and ran his fingers over the bird.

"It seems Fawkes has taken a liking to you my boy." Dumbledore said as he watched the pair with slightly narrowed eyes "Anyway the teachers are most impressed with you." The twinkle was back full blast.

Harry turned his attention back to the old man "I study hard sir and I'm pleased it's paying off." Fawkes took that moment to jump onto his arm and walk up it before settling himself on his shoulder.

"I have noticed you and your friends spend a large amount of time studying. Not that I have a problem with that my boy, but you should try and enjoy being a child and have fun trust an old man on this. Madam Hooch says you are a naturel on a broom I am sure you could go flying, reach out make new friends."

He nodded "I will consider it." He felt Fawkes nibble his ear and make a thrilling noise which caused his wand to warm in it holster with a flick he raised his wand to the phoenix.

"Ah the wand with Fawkes tail feather as a core has found a mate in you most curious." Dumbledore than stared at the boy in front of him with such intensity.

The Phoenix trilled at the wand which caused red and gold sparks to come out the end of his wand the phoenix seemed satisfied with this as it bobbed its head and settled against his cheek.

He could see Dumbledore wasn't best pleased with his phoenix if the dimming of his eyes was any indication "Was that all sir." He asked as he placed his wand back into his holster.

"Yes, my boy off you go and remember have fun." The man said with a large smile and brilliantly twinkling eyes.

* * *

As the months passed he started to notice that Quirrell had become deathly pale and seemed to become even more jittery jumping at almost everything the man seemed to be constantly covered in a fine sheet of sweat, his eyes were bloodshot and when he passed near the man he smelt of rot and decay.

He and his friends had become closer and he slowly started to extend his pool of friends to other wealthy purebloods from other houses, at first Draco had been slightly jealous but after he mentioned how handy it would be to be friends with Susan Bones who's aunt was the head of the DLME the boy quickly shut up.

Daphne's parents owned an import business and imported potions ingredients from around the world, Blaise's mother owned a bookstore that sold extremely rear tomes.

Draco's father had connections throughout the ministry and basically owned the minister, he also had connections abroad and in the ICW so befriending Draco was an obvious choice although he must admit he enjoyed his friendship with Draco.

Theo's father was very influential in the ministry but unlike Mr Malfoy who had the ministers ear Theo's father had influence in many ministry departments.

Tracey although a half-blood her parents had many connections in the in the magical world and could get many dangerous creatures.

He would eventually move onto the more powerful and skill half-bloods and muggleborns but he needed to tread carefully around the purebloods.

He could tell Dumbledore wasn't happy but there was nothing the old man could do about it. Professor Snape also took an interest in his friendships and studies the man was often found lurking in the library watching him discreetly.

Halloween arrived and while the three other houses celebrated even in some cases dressing up, he and the Slytherin's were more reserved he planned to preform a ritual tonight that would allow him to communicate with his ancestors.

He was enjoying eating a piece of pumpkin pie with mashed potatoes when Quirrell came running into the great hall.

"T-troll in the d-dungeon." The man skidded to a stop before Dumbledore "I t-thought y-you ought to know." And with that he dropped to the floor with a thud.

Harry glared at the man as the great hall quickly descended into madness as students screamed and made a run towards the great hall doors, a loud bang had everyone freezing.

"Silence." Dumbledore's voice cut through the air "Students return to your seats." He waited as the students went back to their seats "You will remain here until otherwise told."

Harry then watched as Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall and a few other teachers left the great hall before Professor Flitwick pointed his wand at the door which sealed by itself and glowed with a blue light.

He noticed the school medi-witch fuss over Quirrell who seemed to pale even further if that was possible an waved the woman's concern away and even flinch as the woman produced her wand.

The atmosphere in the hall was tense as the minutes ticked by until finally a silver glowing phoenix flew into the room and Dumbledore's voice spoke.

"The danger has passed." The phoenix then dissolved into nothing.

After that night rumours spread through the castle like wild fiendfyre not that he paid much attention to rumours although Pansy seemed to love gossip and told them of every rumour which included one of Quirrell trying to seduce the troll into his bed.

Another strange thing that happened as the Yule break approached was when Dumbledore had pulled him aside and told him a story of his friend Nicolas Flamel.

He knew the old man was laying hints and after listening to Pansy for over an hour he found out that the school was said to hold something on the third floor and Dumbledore was protecting it, he knew he had the real stone it was hidden in his trunk safely under hundreds of protective runes and charms.

He enjoyed Yule at Malfoy manor and thanks to mentioning an idea to Draco how handy it would be if the traces on their wands was gone, he and Draco could now use their wands like an adult thanks to Lord Malfoy and his influence in the ministry.

He along with the Malfoy family sat in the manors family room the ceiling was charmed to make it look as though it was snowing in doors and a large white tree sat against the wall near the fire decorated in floating decorations. A comfy sofa and chair were placed in front of the fire.

A large mahogany cabinet held varies bottles of amber liquid and crystal glasses, he had been given a number of old books by his friends or in Daphne's case a supply or a rear potion ingredient he and Draco had also been bought the latest Nimbus 2000's, Draco obviously had many more presents than him not that he minded.

Portraits hung on the cream coloured walls chatting amongst themselves while watching over the family, an elf stood near the door a tray floating besides it was filled with biscuits and pies.

Mr Malfoy sat on the sofa a crystal glass filled with amber liquid a few books and robes placed next to him, while Mrs Malfoy sat next to him a bundle of cloths next to her and other feminine items.

He found a final present on his bed that night it was wrapped in simple brown paper and when he opened it something fell onto his bed along with a name that simply said _your father left this in my possession before he died its time now it was passed to you. Use it well_, he recognised the writing as Dumbledore's the material was strange it seemed to pool on the bed and when he picked it up the material felt strange

It turned out the material was a silvery cloak and when he placed it on his shoulders his body vanished leaving only his head floating in the mirror's reflection.

He pulled the material away from his body and waved his wand in complicated patterns over the cloak "Tracking charm." He said it took him a while, but he finally disabled the charm this left him exhausted and covered in a fine sheet of sweat.

Most invisibility cloaks only lasted a few years, yet this cloak belonged to his father, after looking through the Potter family journal's he found out the cloak had been passed down from father to son or daughter for hundreds of years.

The cloak had apparently belonged originally to Ignotus Peverell which meant the cloak was extremely old and extremely valuable, he wondered why his father would borrow the cloak to Dumbledore but then again, the old man was nothing if not manipulative.

The cloak warranted much more research and he vowed to search through every tome and scroll in the potter family vault.

Once school restarted, he threw himself into his studies and continued to get top marks in all his lessons. One night while he was walking through the corridors under the cloak, he found himself in an unused classroom standing before an ornate mirror.

The mirror was inscribed with the words erased stra ehru oy tube cafru oyt on wohsi. The mirror showed him in a chamber filled with witches and wizards all signing a document that would release magic from its shackles magic would simply be magic and not defined as light and dark.

He knew the mirror show your hearts desire and nothing more he wondered how such a powerful and addictive artefact ended up in a classroom that anyone could stumble upon.

Things between him and Ronald Weasley came to a head the boy had been jealous of his fame from day one and sneered at him any chance the boy got, he would have thought the bout of bed wetting would have discouraged the boy but apparently the boy was stupid.

It was nearing the end of term and he stood in the school owlery Hedwig was perched on his hand as he slowly stroked the bird's chest, she had just returned from the Goblins with a letter for him and so didn't hear the three boys approach.

"Oh, look its Potter. What are you doing snake?"

He turned to see Ron and his two friends Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan blocking the entrance "What do you want Weasel?" he placed the letter he held in his pocket and adjusted Hedwig.

"None of your business you, filthy snake."

Harry turned away and placed Hedwig onto one of the many perches that were placed around the owlery and turned back to the boys "Fine. Now if you'll excuse me." He pushed himself through the boy and was halfway down the stairs of the owlery when he heard a screech.

He turned around to see Ron trying to scare Hedwig who angrily screeched at the boy "Oy Weasel leave my owl alone." The boy turned to him and glared.

"Shut up Potter. You don't deserve to be a wizard."

Harry looked at the boy with mild disbelief "How do you figure that? Last time I checked I wasn't getting a T for his essays." He watched as the boy flushed almost as red as his hair.

"I am more a wizard than you, you filthy halfblood."

He shook his head at the boy "Are you really? Show me then." He folded his arms across his chest and stared at the boy.

"Fine." The boy pulled his wand out his back pocket and pointed it at stone that lay on the ground "Diffindo." He yelled and watched as nothing happened "Diffindo." He tried again and failed.

Harry chuckled at the boy "This is how you do it." He said as his wand flew into his hand and with a slash he muttered "Diffindo." A small flash escaped his wand and sliced the rock into two "Some wizard Weasel." He flicked his wand back into his holster and turned away.

He was half way across the path that led back to Hogwarts when a bolt of red crashed into the ground next to him, he whipped around his wand already in hand and glared at the boys.

Each had their wands raised and glared at him "We'll show you Potter." Dean spat in anger which caused his wand to fire another red bolt of energy at him.

He dodged out the way of the spell as it crashed into the ground and with a flick of his wand Dean's wand came sailing through the air and into his waiting left hand.

"Give me back my wand Halfbreed." The boy snarled.

Harry shock his hand "Not happening." The wand felt cool in his hand and he knew it wouldn't work for him.

"Incendio." Ron spat.

He dodged out the way of the fire ball and with a flick of his wand the boy went sailing through the air as he erupted into a laughing fit, he knew he could have easily hurt the three boys but he didn't fancy trying to explain away how he knew magic that should have been beyond him.

He stared at the remaining Irish boy each had their wands pointed at each other, the boy unnerved quickly turned away and lowered his wand.

He nodded at the boy "Good choice." He threw Dean's wand to the ground and turned away, he had only stepped a few steps when he heard an angry shout.

"INCENDIO."

He dodged out the way and turned to look over his shoulder at Ron who was still laughing, a bright whip like fire erupted from the boy's wand and flew towards him.

He knew he couldn't move out the way quickly enough the spell crashed into his shield and with an angry flick Ron's wand went spinning out his hand and landed on the grass.

He stalked towards the boy who tried to back away and grabbed a fist full of his school robes, he placed his wand under the boys chin "Your such a coward trying to curse me when my backs turned." He pressed his wand harder on the inside he was seething with rage yet on the outside his face was blank "I should curse you to hell and back but frankly your beneath me." The smell of urine made him grimace and he pushed the boy away.

He turned and walked away while he struggled to calm down unbeknown to him Ron had grabbed Seamus's wand and like all wands ill suited to a wizard his next spell was disastrous.

A purple spell sizzled out of the wand and cut through the air and even as he turned to dodge he knew the spell would still hit him, almost like slow motion a white blur flew between him and the spell and he watched horrified as Hedwig dropped to the ground.

A red mist descended on him and with a snarl and a flick of his wand he watched as Ron who was staring wide eyed at Hedwig was hit with a stone like first and fell to the ground.

He pulled his wand back and whipped it forwards causing a bolt of lightening to hit Ron who screamed, a trill stopped him short and he watched as Fawkes flamed in front of him.

He turned away and dropped to the ground next to Hedwig, her white feathers were stained with blood he gently picked her up and with tears in his eyes cradled her to his chest.

He could tell she was dead and although he hated to show weakness he cried for his lost owl, he could feel the bond he shared with Hedwig slowly start to dissolve.

Through blurry eyes he watched as Fawkes landed next to him and when the phoenix next trilled small golden sparkles left its beak and slowly seeped into Hedwig's cooling body.

Hedwig's formed glowed a brilliant gold before her body dissolved into ash "What…" he started to say before he saw a small body appear from the ash.

"What is going on?" the voice in question belonged to Professor Snape.

He turned to look at Snape who had Fawkes perched on his shoulder "Weasley killed Hedwig." He said and turned to look at Ron who was still on the ground shaking and staring at him.

"Is this true Mr Weasley."

Harry turned away from the pair and looked down at the little phoenix he held in his hand "Hed." He whispered at the animal who croaked at him in response.

Fawkes flamed again although this time Dumbledore was with him, he stood there holding a baby Hedwig as the two Professor's talked.

"Severus what has happened?" Dumbledore said as he looked from Ron to Harry.

"It seems that Mr Weasley here used an ill-suited wand and tried to harm Mr Potter. It seems that Mr Potter's owl saved him from a rather nasty spell."

Severus watched Dumbledore closely as the old man looked into Ron's eyes and while the man asked questions, he knew that he was using Legilimency.

"S-sir it was an accident. I swear I didn't mean to." Weasley by this point was crying "But Potter tortured me."

Severus turned to the Potter boy "Is this true?" he asked as he folded his arms across his chest, the boy met his eyes and he felt himself drawn into the memory of the incident.

"My magic must have responded to my anger." The boy said unnecessary.

He nodded and turned to the headmaster and with a flick of his wand he placed a privacy spell around the two "It seems that Mr Potter is correct. Mr Weasley started the incident before he grabbed Mr Finnigan's wand which resulted in the death of Mr Potter's familiar."

"Hm I see." Dumbledore than waved his wand cancelling the privacy spell "Mr Weasley 100 points from Gryffindor."

Snape nodded at the decision and glared at the red head who started to shout how it wasn't his fault, his attention was on Harry who clutched a small chicken like bird in his hands.

"Mr Potter what are you holding?" he saw Dumbledore in the corner of his eye turn as well.

"I think it's Hedwig."

"You think?" he said as he looked from the boy's green eyes to the small animal.

"Yes sir, Fawkes did something and from Hedwig's ashes this bird was born."

At this he turned to Dumbledore who seemed to stare from Fawkes to the small animal in Potter's hand.

"It seems my boy that Hedwig has been reborn as a phoenix."

Snape stared at the headmaster "How is that possible?" he always thought phoenix's were born not created.

"A phoenix is a wonderous animal little is known about the true extent of its powers. Mr Potter come to my office later and we shall talk about caring for a phoenix."

He watched as Dumbledore pulled Weasley to his feet and walked towards the castle, he turned away and was about to ask the boy if he needed to go to the infirmary when Dumbledore's voice had him looking over his shoulder in shock.

"Oh, Mr Potter 60 points from Slytherin."

The end of school finally arrived, Harry and his friends received top marks in all their classes, Slytherin won the schools house cup much to Professor Snape's satisfaction. An incident involving Quirrell fleeing the castle was the latest rumour apparently the man had been found by vampires and was now enjoying being a human drink for the vampire clans.

Hedwig had grown into a beautiful white Phoenix with slight hints of blue in her plumage many of times she would be found with Fawkes trilling at each other and flaming around the castle, he had received many stares of awe although in Ron's case the boy stared at him with complete loathing.

He had never gotten around to visiting the chamber between Snape and Dumbledore who randomly seemed to stumble upon him he felt he was under too much scrutiny still there was always next year, after promising to write to his rapidly growing group of friends he and Hedwig flamed to the Dursley residence.

* * *

so given up on trying to find a BETA this has been waiting over two weeks completed. so end of year 1 what do you think? i will be glossing over the next two years as i want to reunite harry with voldemort. so next chapter year 2


	7. Chapter 7

A cool breeze blew through a slightly open window in the darkened apartment, Harry sat at his desk books littered the surface and a piece of parchment and quill were placed in front of him, he had spent the last few weeks completing his school summer homework and going through the vast library in his family vault.

He quickly grew bored messing around with the Dursleys and so after visiting his account manager he now resided in his apartment located in Diagon Alley it was cosy with two bedrooms and bathrooms, a kitchen and a living room, the living room had a large fireplace in the centre of the room with a couple of chairs and a sofa placed around a coffee table.

The apartment was sparsely decorated a few portraits hung on the walls offering him the chance to talk to his many ancestors he could even talk to the many portraits from Potter Manor who reported that the Goblins had started work on restoring the Manor and its grounds.

Like all wealthy pureblood families, the Potters had a family of house elves currently he was being taken care of by Tipsy, she was a young elf full of hyper energy and frankly an amazing cook.

The bond between the elves had been severely weakened due to Dumbledore and his actions but after a small ritual involving him placing a small drop of his blood on each of the ten house elves the bond had been revived and was stronger than ever.

The books he had read had been enlightening to say the least while Tom had scorned light magic and fully immersed himself in the dark arts it seemed that light magic could be just as dangerous and powerful as the dark with only the intention of the spell being different.

A small tapping noise caught his attention and he looked up from his book to see a regal owl perched on his window an envelope tied to its talon, he waved the owl in and watched as it swopped down onto his desk and held out its talon, after untying the letter and giving the owl a treat he opened the letter and settled into his chair to read the elegant writing.

_Dear harry._

_I hope this letter finds you well, I believe congratulations are in order Draco has told us how you received an O in your end of year exams with Draco coming in a close second._

_As to the reason for this letter Draco has told me of an incident involving you and a Ronald Weasley, as I am on the board of governors I conducted an investigation on your behalf and with the testimony from Professor Snape who has admitted you were attacked unprovoked by Mr Weasley resulting in Hedwig's death._

_The board has taken this matter very seriously and has fined the Weasley family a substantial amount of Galleons. This in turn will be used to pay for your continued education at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry._

_If you would like to take the matter further please feel free to come to me for advice. Draco also has expressed an interest in having you over for a few days._

_Yours sincerely._

_Lucius Malfoy._

_Head of the board of Governors._

He lowered the letter and looked to his beautiful familiar her feathers seemed to glow in the low lighting as he debated the pros and cons of the situation, a small hoot alerted him to the fact the owl was still waiting for a reply and so after writing a small reply he sent the owl on its way.

He stood up from his desk and crossed the distance to stand before Hedwig and ran his fingers over her silky soft feathers "What do you think about going to visit Draco hed?" he asked.

Hedwig Trilled in response and pushed herself further into his touch "Ok then." He said with a small smile before he stepped away from the Phoenix and stripped himself of his cloths and settled onto the cool floor his feet crossed.

He took a few deep calming breaths before closing his eyes and settling himself into his mind to shift and sort his memories then he went through an occlumency exercise.

* * *

A few days later Harry sat in the office of Raggok the Goblin was currently looking over a muggle telescope which seemed to impress the Goblin greatly if the smile he had was any indication.

He was dressed in dark green robes that matched his eyes perfectly he had opted to let his hair hang loosely and his lordship rings had been cleaned and polished making them shine in his hand.

The office was as usual neat and tidy with cabinets lining one wall and on the other was various weapons from axes and knives to even an impressive looking sword.

"Impressive telescope young Lord and you say muggles created it?" the Goblin looked at him briefly before turning his attention back to the telescope.

"Yes, Raggok I own one personally and the astronomy teacher at Hogwarts was very impressed by it." He shifted in his seat as Hedwig snuggled up to his face "They have many books on the subject as well that name planets and constellations that I know wizards have never heard off before."

He and Hedwig had been spending a lot of time together lately the Phoenix had taken to perching on his shoulder and drawing the attention of many as the browsed in the alley.

"I'm hoping we can replicate them and sell them on for a profit." He leaned forward and clasped his hands together "We would have to sell them under a false name of course as to not draw attention to the fact the information had come from muggles."

"Hm yes I can see how beneficial that can be especially if we buy them in bulk from the muggles." Raggok stepped away from the telescope and sat at his desk "Making a false identity is also easily done."

Harry nodded "How much would the Goblins take in commission?" he asked as he stood and took the telescope before placing it in his school trunk "I understand you wouldn't do this for nothing."

The Goblin pulled out some parchment from a desk draw and scanned a few pieces before looking up at him with a feral grin "45% of all profits made."

He nodded it wasn't like he needed the money really his vaults were filled with more gold than he could ever possible spend and with the stone he could easily make more anytime he wished if he could work out how the blasted thing worked.

He offered his hand to the Goblin "We have a deal." He shook Raggok's meaty hand "I trust you can handle the paperwork?"

"Of course. I will owl you when it's all completed to arrange a meeting."

Harry offered the Goblin a small bow "May your gold flow and your enemies die." He said as he walked towards the door.

"You as well young Lord."

After being escorted through the bank by Griphook he stepped out of the bank and looked out over the crowd the Alley was as usual busy the sun was shining today, many children had ice creams or were sitting in the sun.

He walked down the steps of the bank attracting attention as he did, he supposed being the boy who lived and having a phoenix on his shoulder would seem unusual.

He pushed himself through the crowds until he reached the pet emporium and stepped inside the shop was packed with people and their familiars the noise from the many animals mixed together causing people to shout to be heard over the noise, he walked through the aisles of the shop picking up some treats for Hedwig.

He was about to go to the till which was next to the reptile section when he heard hissing from the many snakes in the tanks.

"_Disgusting humans if they bang the glass again, I will bite them."_

"_Shush you if you bite them, they won't buy you."_

He found himself walking towards the many tanks looking into the many tanks that housed many types of snakes, the shop had pythons, runespoors, Ashwinder eggs, Boa constrictors and even a Boomslang what really caught his eye though was a grey snake.

The snake was about two feet in size it had three scales that ran down its body instead of being smooth and unlike the other snakes that slithered about in the glass containers this snake sat completely still in its tank.

He looked over his shoulder to check he was alone before he whispered quietly _"Hello gorgeous serpent." _He saw many of the snakes raise their heads to look at him.

"_A speaker." _one of the pythons said.

He nodded _"Yes I am called Harry. I find myself in need of a snake familiar."_ He looked over the many species of snakes before he reached into the tank containing the grey snake and picked it up carefully.

The snake instantly went stiff in his hand as he carefully lifted it out the cage, he looked over the snake carefully checking for any injuries for its strange behaviour, a voice behind him had him looking over his shoulder at one of the shops assistants.

"Hello young man I see you have taken a liking to one of our snakes." The man gestured at the snake in his hand.

Harry nodded "Yes although I can't identify the species." He said as he looked back at the stiff snake.

"Ah yes that would be due to that fact this particular snake isn't normally kept in captivity that being said the snake you are holding is a female Xenodermus javanicus or commonly known as a dragon snake or ryuda snake."

Harry turned to the man "Why is that?" he felt the snake loosen up ever so slightly as he adjusted his grip.

"This particular snake never lasts long I'm afraid that being said this particular species has many magical properties such as enhanced venom and also the ability to turn itself invisible."

He looked back down at the snake it was strikingly beautiful even if it was on the small side "What sort of diet does she have?" he looked back at the tank which only had a rock with a rune carved onto it inside.

"She seems to favour toads but will only eat the toad at night."

Harry nodded "I will take her." He then spent a few minutes buying a nice tank for the snake which had heated rocks and even a small grass area for the snake to burrow in, he bought a few boxes of frogs that had been charmed to sleep and would only wake with a finite spell.

After calling Tipsy and getting the hyper elf to take the snake back to the flat he stepped out the shop and glanced around the alley, a large queue of children stood before the window of the quidditch shop no doubt looking at the new broom that had recently come out.

He spent some time in obscure books browsing the many titles the store offered before he settled on buying an old book caring and maintaining his wand.

He stood before the archway that separated Diagon from Knockturn alley he knew the alley had a dark reputation, but the fact was that shops in Knockturn had a lot more variety of goods than the ones in Diagon and on occasion offered superior merchandise.

He looked at Hedwig who was still sat on his shoulder "Shall we go for look?" he asked and received a nod in response from Hedwig, he turned back to the alley and stepped through.

The alley was dark thanks to the many shadows from the tall buildings many witches and wizards in dark robes moved about going from shop to shop.

He gathered much attention as he walked through the alley he could even see a pair of yellow eyes following him in the shadows, he stepped into Borgin and Burkes the shop was dark torches floated in the ceiling barely lighting up the shop the air had a musky smell to it.

Many magical objects were scattered around the room from innocent looking rings and lockets to a withered hand on a purple cushion, the air was thick with dark magic making him feel like he was wadding through thick mud.

A glass case nearby held blood-stained cards, a staring glass eyes and many types of bones from both humans and animals, evil-looking masks stared down from the walls, and many spiked instruments hung below the masks.

He walked towards a shelf containing a collection of books and picking up a random book opened it and leafed through its crisp yellowed pages before he closed the book and continued to browse through the many objects.

"Can I help you young man? Are you lost?" a silky voice said.

Harry turned to the man standing by the counter he was wearing dark robes he leaned casually on the counter his hands folded together on the top, the man had matted dirty looking hair his face was shallow and like his hands was dirty and when he smiled he could see rows of dirty yellowed teeth.

He shook his head "No just looking." He said as he bent over a glass cabinet to look at a necklace that held a huge purple jewel a small piece of parchment next to the necklace told him the necklace was cursed an had caused the death of twenty wizards.

"Aren't you a little young to be out on your own." The man said as he watched the Phoenix with a greedy eye.

Harry stepped up to the counter and placed the book onto it "How much?" he said as he pulled out his money pouch drawing the man's attention.

"That book isn't for children." The man snatched the book up and loving caressed its spine "Besides I doubt you have 45 galloens."

He sneered at the man he knew Tom had used much of his charm the man to get him to hire and respect him and so using his limited wandless ability he pushed his magic onto the man.

The man took a step back as he backed himself up so his back was pressed against the wall, he knew the man could feel his malicious intent it was simple yet effective trick that Tom had perfected and mastered.

He slowly opened his pouch and carefully pulled out ten galleons "Here." He sneered as he dropped the gold onto the counter and picked up the book before spinning around and exiting the shop with Hedwig flying above his head and headed for his flat were Tipsy wold be waiting no doubt with an amazing meal.

* * *

He had spent some time at Malfoy manor as he promised much to Draco's delight especially when the Malfoy's found out about his parseltongue ability, he hadn't missed the nervous look on Lucius's face.

The snake he had bought from the pet store had introduced herself as Alicia although she preferred to be called lish she was very friendly and outgoing for a snake yet had a mean streak a mile-wide Hedwig had learnt that lesson well after trying to take a toad from the snake.

She spent most of her time wrapped around his shoulders or forearms enjoying his body heat the snake was fascinated with magic and would constantly ask him questions about magic and why only he seemed to be able to talk in the language of snakes.

During his stay at Malfoy manor he had felt drawn to a certain black leather-bound book that Lucius seemed to be fretting over it, it had taken until a trip to Diagon where Lucius had provoked Arthur Weasley that he had finally gotten his hands on the book.

Arthur had ended up in a fight with Lucius which caused books to be scattered across the floor as the Weasley man punched Lucius it was easy to pick pocket the black book from Lucius.

The book had belonged to Tom and was his very first Horcrux he knew writing in it was a bad idea the magic that the book possessed magic which was insidious and would make the victim addicted to it, he had no idea what Lucius had planned by giving the book to the youngest female Weasley but the man clearly had some plan.

Once he had started his second year at school, he had also developed a stalker the girl in question would follow him around the castle it took him a few days before he cornered the blushing girl and demanded to know why she was following him.

The girl had introduced herself as Ginny Weasley and had stuttered away on how he was the boy who lived and how wonderful he was, it wasn't long before he quickly grew bored of the girl and had let Daphne torment the girl.

The short break between first and second year had seen his features becoming more defined and although he was the twin of James potter if you looked closer you could see his black heritage as well in his high cheekbones.

In fact all of his pureblood friends had grown the girls especially had started to grow curves and thanks to staying at the Malfoy's he had started to expand his influence within the pureblood circle as Lucius was fond of throwing small parties.

Ron was actively avoiding him and when in class would sneer at him with a face as red as his hair and teeth clenched so hard, he was surprised they didn't shatter.

From Pansy he had heard that Dumbledore had been forced to punish the boy most severely even though the Weasleys were on of Dumbledore's biggest supporters, the boy's mother a Mrs Weasley had written to him apologizing for her son's terrible behaviour and had invited him over for tea which he politely declined.

Another person that interested him was a young Ravenclaw she had long white hair and misty grey eyes that had a glazed look to them, he had found out the girl was called Luna Lovegood.

Luna was eccentric to say the least she wore radish as earrings and had a necklace made from bottlecaps, he had seen her wandering the castle eyes glazed and muttering about strange creatures he had never heard off.

He had no idea what made her so interesting to him, but he felt drawn to her not in any romantic way it was like magic was directing him towards the strange girl.

He often found himself defending her when he caught her being bullied or would turn up for breakfast with no shoes.

DADA had become one of his least favourite classes the pounce that had been hired was nothing more than a fraud his books was filled with misinformation and instead of teaching the man instead would do mini plays in class as he read from his book and smiled with his perfect white teeth he seemed to take delight in picking him to act out parts of his books.

It had taken until the fourth week of school before he finally got time to visit the Chamber, the chamber was as he remembered it hot and humid a small pool of water with a greenish tint to it was pooled around the feet of a huge statue of Salazar himself.

The serpent heads could be opened to large rooms that could be used as classrooms, in fact the chamber purpose was to house the entire school in the event muggles ever tried to seize control of the castle.

History said that Salazar was an evil wizard who hated anyone of lesser blood but that couldn't have been farther than the truth the man hated the idea of any witch or wizard being forced to grow up with muggles he believed that they should have been taken away at birth and raised by people that could understand their power and guide them in controlling that power.

The wards of the castle were powered by magical lay lines and the many magical plants around the castle, the chamber on the other hand was protected by powerful blood magic and even sacrificial magic.

The basilisk had been birthed to protect the school in the event the students had to hide in the chamber, every book that was placed in Hogwarts library had a copy in the chamber's library.

Only a true heir of Slytherin could access the private library of Salazar to read through the mans many books containing knowledge on parselmagic and its incredible uses.

An old elf that served the Slytherin family took care of the chamber and fed the Basilisk when it woke, the elf was bound to the magic of the chamber and although the elf helped in the kitchens the headmaster had no power over it.

The Basilisk had introduced himself as Rex which was Latin for king the snake explained that although Salazar was a genius and an amazing wizard the man was terrible with names, the snake loved to wrap itself around him and tell him stories of the man.

He spent time training in the chamber exercising his magical core he hated that he couldn't use any advanced magic, his magical core simply wasn't developed enough, that didn't stop him from being able to do fourth year magic.

Hidden behind the statue of Salazar was a small office inside was a snake decorated desk a fireplace and selves upon selves of books full of knowledge, above the fireplace was a portrait of the man himself who offered advice to him on what to read.

Professor Snape continued to randomly appear even when he was sitting in the school library doing homework or reading the man seemed determined in his mission although he had pointed out a few decent books for him to read.

Hedwig had experienced her first burning day two months into the school year which resulted in Fawkes spending a lot of time in the Slytherin dorm watching over Hedwig, Fawkes had taken a liking to Hedwig and would spend many hours trilling at her, what was odd though was that one feather that Hedwig had plucked hadn't burnt.

He knew feathers could be used as a core for a wand and after spending hours upon hours reading through the many books in both the chamber and his collection of books from the Potter vault he finally read that one wizard in the distant past had wielded two wands one in each hand which interested him greatly.

As his Familiar Hedwig was bonded to him which if he could get the feather made into a wand that wand would match him a lot better than his wand with Fawkes feather in it, although nothing was wrong with that wand it still worked perfectly and made his magic hum in his veins.

He placed the feather in his trunk and vowed to go to Knockturn's wand shop to get another wand made, while he could ask Ollivander the man only used certain materials while in Knockturn the wand shop there used a much larger selection of materials and would on occasion make a wand far superior to Ollivander.

He and his friends continued to thrive in their studies, and he was slowly making friends with the many purebloods in other houses, he had even decided on doing a study group which he filled with the brightest students.

It had taken some convincing, but he even invited the young miss Granger to the group she was at first wary of him and it hadn't helped that Draco had taken to sneering at the girl and lording over his superiority.

It wasn't long before he pulled Draco aside along with his other Slytherin purebloods and explained why he was branching out to muggleborns, they had saw his reasoning in the end and there was no denying that Miss Granger was a brilliant witch even though she was slightly snobbish about it.

The first term of school passed quickly and although he was the best student in the year, he was bored he knew the material if it wasn't for his trips down into the chamber, he would off gone mad.

His Professor's tried their best to provide him with material that was slightly more advanced than that of his classmates yet even they could only do so much without showing outright favouritism, the headmaster seemed unusually busy during the odd visit he had to the man's office for tea the man's desk seemed to have an unending amount of paperwork piled onto it or he was often away from the school on business.

Yule at the Malfoy's was a tense affair Lucius seemed to be prying into every aspect of his and Draco's school life, the man seemed nervous about something and if it wasn't for the fact he had a black diary hidden in his chest then he would have no idea why the man was nervous.

He received many gifts from his friends for Yule including a brand-new special edition Nimbus 2001 from Lucius the dark wood was expertly crafted and on the handle his name had been lovingly carved into the wood.

His memories from Tom had shown him that Tom had never liked Quidditch, and although he wasn't to keen on the sport himself, he loved being in the air, nothing compared to the feeling of soaring through the air with Hedwig besides him.

It was during his Yule shopping for his friends that he managed to go to the wand shop in Knockturn Alley like most of the other shops the outside was painted in dark colours and its windows were stained, a sign of a wand was barely hanging onto the wall.

He stepped into the shop a bell jingled above his head as he stepped inside the air was thick with magic making goose bumps erupted across his skin, boxes littered every inch of available space and a layer of fine dust covered everything.

His magic felt like it was being pulled and he knew many of the wands on sale would be well suited to him.

A counter was near the back of the shop and was covered in a faded silk cloth, blocks of wood littered the surface behind the counter was a large cabinet that was filled with hundreds of ingredients that could be used as a core for a wand.

A man in tattered clothing leaned against the counter he looked extremely young with his rich brown hair and pale flawless skin that seemed to glow, he could have been easily mistaken for human if it wasn't for two fangs that stood out clearly when he smiled and pure black eyes.

"Can I help you?"

Harry walked towards the counter he reached into his pocket and pulled out Hedwig's feather and carefully placed it down "I want you to make me a wand with this feather as a core."

He stood in silence as the man picked up the feather and looked it over even going so far as to smell and lick the feather before placing it down and looking him over.

"You already have a wand. Holy with a core from a Phoenix I believe."

He nodded and with a flick of his wrist he caught his holy wand and waved it through the air causing red and gold sparks to shoot out the end "I do." He said simply as the man took the wand from his hand and sniffed the wand.

"Hm it's a nearly perfect match although there is something missing."

The man then proceeded to pull out many different ingredients before touching his wand to each, this went on for a few minutes before the man picked up a small piece of bone.

"This is a bone from a Grim." the bone was about the size of finger and had the centre hollowed out "Try this." He slipped the bone over his wands handle before handing it back.

The moment his hand touched the wand his magic surged through him like a hurricane filling him with its power he felt his knees weaken and struggled to stay upright as pure magic poured out his wand filling the air with gold and silver sparks.

"Now it's a perfect match Lord Potter." The man then gestured to the blocks of wood "If you insist on getting another wand simply place your hand on each block until you feel a match."

He took a moment to gather his strength he placed his hand on each block, he recognised some of the woods on offer such as oak, rosewood, pine, Cedar, beech and Ash.

None really felt right to him until he reached a block that was almost white except when he looked closely, he could see small splashes of brown on the wood, the block was almost hot to touch yet he found his hand closing around the block.

"Interesting choice." The man took the block from him and held it loosely "This is a sample from an extremely old Yew tree."

Instantly he could picture Tom's Yew wand in his mind the wand was bone like in appearance and was loyal to only Tom, the wand had served him faithfully and as the man immersed himself in the dark arts the wand.

A wand was a part of a witch or wizard and as they grew and matured so to would their wand and so when Tom had started to mutilate his soul his wand had become more bone like in appearance.

The man was moving about the room collecting varies wood cutting equipment before he settled back at the counter and started to cut away at the block of wood using his own blood red wand to manipulate the block.

"You may return in the next two hours." The man said simply without even looking up from his work.

Harry nodded and was about to leave when he felt a tug at his magic it was directed at the counter, a glass container that had green liquid inside caught his attention, he reached out and picked up the container.

The liquid was thick and made a slashing sound as he moved the container "What is this?" he asked causing the man to look up with slightly narrowed eyes.

"That Lord Potter is venom from a Viper." The man stared at him for a few minutes "It was rumoured to come from the dark Lord's familiar, although I can't prove this."

Harry turned his attention back to the venom, Nagini had been Tom's familiar and he even had plans to make the snake into a Horcrux to honour his ancestry and would often drink Nagini's venom perhaps that was why Tom's once gorgeous features had slowly shifted to become more serpentine.

He placed the container down "Use that as well." He said as the man leaned back from his work and stroked his chin.

"Hm normally the Venom would dissolve wand, but we are using a Phoenix feather as a core." The man stared off into space "A creature renowned for its regenerative ability's. Yes, I think it could work."

With that the man turned his attention back to his work and gestured for him to leave, a couple of hours later after shopping for his friends he paid a small fortune of 25 galleons for a wand the exact size of his holy wand.

The wand was pale white its handle was shaped like that of a snake with the rest of the wand exiting the snake's mouth tiny runes had been engraved on the snake's body.

The wand felt prefect in his left hand it felt like a part of him that was missing had suddenly been reunited, the moment he held it the air became thick with magic, he waved it in the air causing green sparks to escape the wand and a song of a Phoenix to fill the air.

It was awkward holding the wand in his left hand it would take time before he became comfortable with it, but he was determined to wield two wands in each hand.

The return to school passed with nothing happening although Hermione had made a scene when she came to the Slytherin table and practically squeezed the life out of him for his wonderful gift the gift in questioned happened to be an ugly ginger cat that had been given to him for free by the shop's owner.

Daphne had also thanked him for his gift, and she seemed to wear the silver necklace he had gotten her with pride and could often be found lightly touching it with a small smile.

The necklace was simple in design but had been charmed to offer the wearer many protections from hexes, curses and would heat when around some poisons.

He had gotten Draco a wand holster made from expensive dragon hide, the hide had been etched with the constellation that shared its name with the boy.

He had also bought other gifts for his friends ranging from old books or in the case of Tracey Davis he had bought a book which detailed a part of the family that she had never knew existed, all in all his friends were happy and thus they became much closer as a result.

He and his friends had decided to find an empty classroom where they could practice their magic and while he was overall the best each had certain skills or talents that they taught which benefited the entire group.

Draco was brilliant at potions and offered advice on different techniques that offered better results than what was in their books, Daphne was good at charms and was often one of the firsts to perform a new charm.

Theo could get his hands on many rear species on plants thanks to his father's connections while Blaise through his mother could get rare books.

* * *

The Year seemed to fly by lish had taken to exploring the castle along with Rex who had taken a liking to lish, his magic continued to grow as he practiced although he still found casting with his left hand a struggle much to the amusement of Salazar.

The term came to an end with Slytherin not only winning the house cup but with Draco on the Quidditch team they also won the Quidditch cup much to Professor Snape's satisfaction.

Much to his surprised he had also become on speaking terms with the Weasley twins Fred and George, the twins had a wicked sense of humour and had a mean strike a mile long they had literally pulled him into an empty classroom one day and introduced themselves and through them he was warned in advance of any pranks they had planned on the Slytherins.

They had also warned him of any plan their idiot younger brother cooked up that somehow involved him and many mornings Ron had come into the great hall with multicoloured hair or even a long silver beard.

He rewarded them by offering them money so they could expend their joke business they had and he also received many free products that were pretty handy and ingenious in their own right.

He and Draco had also gotten the muggleborns of their group books detailing the many rituals that purebloods celebrated and had even begun to teach them a few things even Hermione seemed to be open to her witch heritage although she was wary of the rituals that involved blood.

That stopped on all hallows eve when the group preformed the ritual that would let them communicate with their ancestors.

He and Raggok had also finalized their deal and a new stock of telescopes and information books had taken Diagon Alley by storm and filled both his Vault and Raggok's pockets with gold.

The Goblin had also informed him that they had gathered enough evidence that proved Sirius Blacks innocence and they could move onto getting the man released from Azkaban.

The Blacks were an old family and at one time had been extremely wealthy and powerful and although that had changed having access to the knowledge of the blacks would be extremely helpful.

Instead of journeying to London on the train he and Hedwig had flamed back to his flat where he was met with the ever hyper Tipsy overall it had been a good year and he now had the best purebloods and muggleborns in his group slowly his plans were being to bear fruit.

After unpacking his trunk he stared at the leather book that contained a part of Tom's soul and wondered what he should do clearly the more Horcruxes that Tom had made the more unstable he had become until all that remanded was a monster that punished his own servants.

When he had first created the death eaters his plan had been simple total isolation from the muggles and those born with magic would be taken away and raised within the magical community and thus would help enrichen the noble pureblood bloodlines.

Yet as Tom created more Horcruxes even creating one in him which was impossible that vision had changed and thus the monster that was Voldemort was truly born, a man that had become terrified with the thought of a mere babe being his downfall thanks to a prophecy.

Once all was settled with his godfather's release, he would go to the department of mysteries so that he could learn the full prophecy.

It would take much research but maybe there was a way to reunite the soul pieces with a sigh he vowed to check and so he started his search.

* * *

Albus sat behind his desk in his office the sound of scratching echoed in the room as he finished the last of his paperwork sometimes, he hated his many titles and positions especially with all the paperwork involved.

The board of governors had been hounding him a lot this year questioning him on the school curriculum and even the curse on the DADA position.

This was especially true for the Malfoy Lord who question his every move and oven tried to get him sacked due to his advanced age or due to his other responsibilities, the man seemed quite jumpy lately and while glad nothing of importance had happened he could detect the man was also puzzled by the fact.

Harry continued to confuse him the boy was an excellent pupil and his teachers had nothing but praise for the boy, the boy had the strangest group of friends.

First it he had only pureblood friends which concerned him greatly he didn't want to see the born being manipulated by them for their own goals yet as the year progressed he expended this to talented half-bloods and even muggle-born's.

The boy was an mystery sometimes he could see the similarities between him and Tom Riddle they both collected talented witches and wizards both were considered prodigies and both were powerful wizards, he had failed Tom once before and thus unwittingly helped created Lord Voldemort he wouldn't fail with Harry.

The wards around the Dursleys were still strong and although he knew the boy would be unloved living with them knew that the boy would be protected there, he had thought of having Harry live at Hogwarts and thus he could guide the boy but he couldn't between his duties as headmaster and his other positions he barely had even time in the day left.

He vowed to keep a closer eye on the boy and if need be he would have resort to reading the thoughts of one of the boys friends no matter how distasteful he found the idea.

He looked up to the empty perch of his familiar Fawkes seemed to be spending more and more time with Harry and his Phoenix familiar and he missed Fawkes steady presence with a sigh he reached to the ever bowl of lemon drops and popped on into his mouth savouring the taste as he got up and walked towards the small window that looked out over the grounds of Hogwarts.

The sky was grey and the air felt very humid a sure sign that a storm was brewing he ran a hand through his long beard some days he truly felt his age.

He briefly thought of Gellert another person he had failed and wondered if it was time to step aside and let someone far younger take over yet that thought was quickly crushed as he thought about how they could easily be manipulated into doing what the purebloods desired.

He didn't know how long he stood there simply looking without truly seeing until the sound of a trill caught his attention and he looked over at Fawkes who studied him in return.

With a soft smile he decided to call it a night and headed towards his private chambers were his comfy bed was waiting along with a particular interesting book on muggle fashion waited.

* * *

so what do you think? if you have any questions please let me know.


	8. Chapter 8

Harrys summer started out well enough he had done all his homework and any assignments his teachers saw fit to give to the students, he had also decided to take ancient runes and arithmancy as his two extra electives.

Thanks to his extra reading material he had a nice head start on both subjects not to mention the memories of Tom, both had practical uses in the real world not to mention there uses in many rituals.

He did feel slightly sorry for his friends as he knew he had a massive advantage over them thanks to his rather unique circumstances although he was planning on slowly training his group of friend's he just had to do it in a way that avoided suspicion.

He had sent a few books on pureblood customs and etiquette to his muggle-born friends nothing that was to extreme just enough that he knew it would intrigue them, he hated how the wizarding world was slowly losing its long rich history due to the actions of some of the wizarding government and the ICW.

He practiced his magic as much as he could and could now cast a shield charm and even cause mist to appear when he tried the Patronus charm. Thanks to the books he had copied from the Chamber his parselmagic was getting stronger as he used and extended his knowledge.

He was planning on spending a lot more time in the chamber reading the many ancient texts that Salazar himself had written, it would be an extremely useful skill to have not to mention you could preform feats of magic that was impossible with normal magic.

Tom had never really taken the time to properly explore the magic he had simply learned a few powerful offensive charms and hexes before he turned his full attention to other duties, Parseltongues in India were capable of using healing spells and in some cases achieve incredible feats of magic.

He did struggle with the offensive and defensive side of his training as the training dummy's he had bought from Knockturn Alley had charms on them that animated them to a certain degree it wasn't the best solution but for now it was enough.

He could also comfortably hold his two wands in each hand and after many hours of practice he could finally cast a few simple spells with his left hand, the benefits of having two wands were incredible if he mastered it he would not only be able to attack multiple opponents but protective himself at the same time not that he was planning on stopping his physical training.

He also found out that he and Tom were related although very distantly and when he looked hard enough in a mirror he could see similarities between him and Tom, he like Tom was becoming a handsome young man and both were from powerful wizarding families although the Gaunt's had suffered from too much inbreeding and it was thanks to Tom Riddle Seniors blood that had refreshed the Gaunt bloodline.

It was one of the major problems in the wizarding world the purebloods believed that inbreeding would produce superior wizards and witching and although that was true to a certain extent too much of it either produced dumb and ugly looking wizards or shame the families with having a squib.

Tom hated the fact his father was a simple muggle but even he couldn't deny that thanks to that his magic was strong except for Dumbledore Tom had become one of the most powerful wizards in the world.

He had received a summons to Gringotts a few days ago the large owl that delivered it had swooped in through the open window and flew out again without even a backwards glance, he and Lish had been discussing her encounters with Rex and how the basilisk had shown her the wonders of the chamber.

Included in the summons was a statement of his vaults and its investments which was proving to be very lucrative between him and his goblin account manager.

Which was why he now sat in a large conference room that had a huge gold table placed in the centre of the room along with large throne like chairs placed around it.

The room was decorated with portraits of battles long past or showed goblins decapitating a fallen foe or a now extinct creature, two goblins in full battle armour stood next to the door each held a sharp axe and wore golden pristine armour.

He shared the room with Raggok his account manager and another older goblin that was heavily scared the goblin was fierce looking with his razor sharp teeth, he carried himself with a deadly grace even with him using a solid silver cane in his other hand he also loosely held a black briefcase with golden embellishments.

The goblin was the blacks account manager and was the one that had been gathering evidence about Sirius's innocence it had taken two years and a fair number of bribes and even sometimes flat out blackmail but they had enough evidence that proved Sirius had never received a trial.

The two were drinking from gold engraved goblets that left a red smear across their lips as they each grunted in their native language no doubt drinking an expensive blood wine.

The door opened and harry watched as Amelia Bones head of the DMLE walk into the room, the woman carried herself with a certain grace her hair was wrapped in a tight bun and a single monocle was placed over her left eye.

He stood up and walked to the chair next to him and pulled it out "Please have a seat Lady Bones." He said as he nodded at the woman before sitting back down in his own chair.

He turned his attention to Raggok as the Goblin placed a simple brown folder onto the table, an elf wearing a black pillowcase embroidered with the Gringotts emblem popped into the room with a tray floating next to it.

"Drink my lord?" the elf squeaked.

He nodded and took the offered goblet "Thank you." He said before gesturing at Raggok "If you would Raggok."

"Lady Bones we have invited you here to offer you evidence that casts doubt onto a convict currently residing in a maximum-security cell Azkaban." Raggok said as the goblin leaned forward with a rather nasty smile on his face.

"Excuse me?" Lady Bones said as she straightened up in her seat.

Harry placed his goblet on the table and turned his attention to Lady Bones "It seems madam that Sirius Black was my godfather." He dusted off a small speak of dust from his forest green robe he wore "He and my parents also performed the grandfather ritual, not to mention Lord Black made me his heir."

He could see the woman turning this over in her mind before she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You must have some proof of this, I simply cannot take the word of a small boy, even if he is the boy who lived."

Harry nodded at the woman and gestured to the other goblin next to Raggok "Which is why the Black account manager sharptooth is here."

"Thank you, lord Potter." Sharptooth said as he opened the folder "I can confirm that Sirius black was made Lord of house Black although the man never took on his Lordship, the Black records also show that Lord Potter was adopted into the family and was made the Black heir."

The Goblin then placed the black briefcase engraved with gold onto the table and pulled out a crystal ball that seemed to be filled with a black smoky substance that seemed to shift and move.

Sharptooth then grunted in his native language as he placed his hands over the ball which caused the ball to shatter, the smoke that was released floated into the air before it shifted into a small crow.

Sharptooth then placed a piece of parchment onto the table and with a wave of his hand the crow jumped into the air let out a squawk before nose diving into the parchment.

The two goblins then checked over the parchment before handing it to him and Madam Bones to look at, the parchment listed Sirius as the current Lord Black and listed him as the black heir through the grandfather ritual.

"I will investigate this immediately. The minister might not accept this as full proof, the man despises anything related to the old ways."

Harry smiled at the woman "Thank you Lady Bones but we have more evidence." He nodded at Sharptooth.

The goblin opened his briefcase and started to pull out varies pieces of parchment "These are copies from the Ministry that conform Lord Black was sent to Azkaban prison." Sharptooth handed the documents over to Lady Bones "As you can see there is no script of the trial even though by your own laws such scripts have to be taken."

He could see the man frown at the documents before she looked up "There must be some mistake, maybe the script was misplaced or is another file."

Sharptooth shook his head "No Lady Bones I have spent considerable time and money on this, no such script exists. The Minister at the time simply threw Lord Black into prison and then used his emergency powers at the time to bury the fact Lord Black didn't receive a trial."

"It was a chaotic time the war was devastating to Britain, not that I condone the Ministers actions."

Harry nodded at the woman "I understand Madam the fact still remains that even when the war ended and the Minister at the time stepped down from office no one thought to check on the many inmates that had been shipped off to prison without a trial." He leaned forward and pierced the woman with his eyes "That alone has broken our ancient laws." He could see that the wheels turning in her eyes as she scanned each document they had provided.

"I will have to investigate this myself. The Minister would never accept the proof you have gathered the man distrusts the Goblins nation as they don't fall under his authority."

He stood from his seat and offered the woman his hand "That is acceptable Lady Bones." He willed his Potter Lordship ring to appear on his hand "I as Lord of house Potter would be in your debt." He helped the woman to her feet "I am sure Lord Black would feel the same."

The woman nodded "Then if that is all." She looked at him briefly before she nodded slightly "I shall take my leave. Good day Lord Potter." The woman then turned and marched out the room.

He turned his attention to the two remaining goblins "Is Minister Fudge going to be a problem?" he knew the man was an idiot that cared little about the old ways that magical Britain was founded on except when his pockets were being filled with gold by the old families.

"Hard to say Lord Potter. We goblins have little contact with the Ministry and instead prefer to use intermediates when we have dealing with them."

He rubbed his chin "I wonder if I should involve the other purebloods." He knew that Sirius was disgraced in the eyes of most of the purebloods the man not only fought against them but also rejected his heritage.

"I have found Madam Bones to be a fair person and if she says she will investigate then I believe that she will no matter what Fudge will say."

He nodded at Raggok "Then I guess we have done everything we can. Thank you for this." He nodded at each goblin "May your enemies fall and gold fill your vaults."

"You aswell young Lord" Raggok said as he and Sharptooth stepped out the room.

He stood in the room alone except for the two guards as he stared at his Potter ring, he lowered his hand before using his bond with Hedwig summoned her to him before disappearing in a ball of white flames.

He reappeared in his flats living room a fire had been set and was warming the room nicely a pop to his left had him glancing over at Tipsy as she placed a pot of tea and biscuits onto the small table in front of the sofa.

"Would Master be wanting anything else?" the elf asked as she stared up at him with large eyes.

He poured himself a cup and sat down on the sofa "No thank you." He said as he sipped the hot tea, he wondered if he could get Lucius to help him free Sirius after all the man held the ear of the Minister although the man was under the impression that Draco was the black heir through his mother.

Although if the man did help then Lord Black would be in debt to the man and would have to offer some form of compensation. He knew that there was no love between the two men as they had each fought on opposite sides during the war but maybe it was worth trying.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice as the time passed and Tipsy arrived with a plate of beef, potatoes and a selection of vegetables. He pushed his thoughts aside and with a nod at Tipsy he enjoyed the meal the elf had no doubt slaved over.

* * *

A week later found him standing in a large clearing within a magical forest the sounds of birds chirping filled the air and he could hear many animals moving within the forest, a gentle breeze blew through the area ruffling his hair.

In front of him was a large white stone pillar that reached to his waist and was big enough that he could place his hand on, the stone once activated would unlock the protections surrounding Potter Manor and hopefully allow them access.

The Manor had been put into lock down during the war which not only sealed it from outside world it blocked Tipsy from accessing the property as well, he wondered if the Manor would be preserved or if during its many years locked it had fallen into disrepair.

Raggok stood next to him the goblin looked out of place in his expensive suit, he held a briefcase that proudly displayed the Potter family crest on it.

He raised a silver knife to his palm and with a quick flick he sliced his palm, letting the blood pool in his hand he took a deep breath and placed his blooded hand onto the pillar.

For a few seconds nothing happened, and he was about to ask Raggok what could have gone wrong when he felt as though some force was closing in around him trapping him, he felt his magic respond to the feeling.

The very air seemed to shift and before his eyes a large black and gold gate appeared before him, the gate was simple yet elegant in design and was placed between two high built stone walls that no doubt surrounded the property.

The walls on each side of gate although discoloured from the elements looked to be in good condition, he stepped through the gates and onto a path that had hedges on either side much like Malfoy Manor except these hedges were in dire need of trimming.

The path was laid with simple grey stone that crunched under his foot and was large enough for a carriage to travel down, he and Raggok walked down the long path the path eventually the hedges formed a large archway.

He stepped through the archway and couldn't help from staring opened mouth at what he saw, beyond was Potter Manor it was a large three-story building that had two towers placed on either end of the building.

In front of the building was two large pools the water in the pools was filled with overgrown planets and was dire need of cleaning, in the centre of one pool was a small fountain that would spray water into the air although the charms on it were not working.

A centre path led directly to the manor and as he followed Raggok down it he noticed that the Manors many glass windows were broken, the stones that made up the building had vines and moss growing up the building and from the odd patched he could see the stone beneath was a faded orange in colour.

Nothing on the outside of what he could see was damaged except the windows the building just needed to be tended to, the path led to a large door almost as big as the doors in the great hall at Hogwarts.

The door had a silver griffin as a knocker but nothing else that would allow them to open the door, he raised his hand and using the knocker he knocked on the door three times before lowering his hand.

He doubted that anyone was home but it was worth a shot even if it caused Raggok to chuckle at him and eye him like he was stupid, after a moment he placed his hands onto the door and pushed his magic through his body and into the door.

The door clicked open and with a grunt he pushed the heavy door open which groaned as it was opened for the first time in years, once the door was open he was assaulted with the smell of musk.

He stepped into a large foyer that was light and airy it had the odd embellishment in gold such as the large chandelier hanging from the roof, a fine layer of dust covered everything and large sheets covered much of the objects in the room "Doesn't look to bad so far." He said to Raggok as he looked around.

"No young Lord nothing I can't sort out although I can't say the same for the Manor's wards."

Harry looked over his shoulder at Raggok who was digging through his briefcase "What do you mean?" he asked as he pulled a sheet off a sofa that was clearly dated but in remarkable condition.

"Most of the wards have collapsed without an active magic user to power them, the only ones still active are the preservation wards and the blood protections which are incredibly weak."

The Goblin then pulled out a small crystal and with a grunt in his native tongue caused the crystal to flash with different colour lights each new light seemed to make the frown on the goblins face deepen.

"This device scans wards young Lord from the scan the wards are in a terrible state, it will take a team of our best finest curse breakers to sort them out and then update them. The wards seemed to have intermingled in a strange way."

Harry nodded and continued with his exploration the next room had a high ceiling again with expensive gold-plated lamps the white walls matched perfectly with the large white marble staircase that led to the upper level, the floor was tiled with white and black polished marble dust covered everything and the white walls had gone yellow.

Sheets covered suits of armour and the portraits on the walls needed to be looked at by an expert, in another room he found a large dining room which was decorated with gold and silver it was extravagant even with the dust and cobwebs.

He and Raggok spent most of the day exploring the large Manor they found many guests rooms, a large library that was three floors tall and thanks to the preservation charms the books were in a decent condition even if the pages had yellowed and in some cases the ink had run.

They also found a large potions lab filled with expired potions and rotted ingredients. They found different types of function rooms such as a game room or cosy sitting rooms with large fireplaces, they found a large training room that had ancient duelling dummies that looked like one well-placed Diffindo would make them crumble, not to mention the Manor had twenty guest rooms in various states of decay.

The Manor was a perfect example of pureblood décor and given time and money it would be perfect for him to host parties and expand his influence with the elite families nothing was better than first impressions and being who he was and his plans he needed to impress.

The grounds looked out over the Scottish mountains and had many impressive views from the many rooms, the Manors top floor had the best views with its large windows, the floor was purely for family members given its large rooms decorated with extravagant designs.

On the Manor's grounds he found four large green houses that needed repairing and were filled with many dangerous plants that had grown out of control, a large lake filled with magical fish and creature.

The grounds also had a Quidditch pitch with a few stands in dire need of repair and stables for magical creatures, while exploring the outer edge of the Quidditch pitch he found a pack of wild Thestral's that although didn't attack him kept their distance.

By the end of the day he had Raggok draw up a contract that would let the Goblin arrange for the house to be restored to its former glory and would also keep the Goblins happy by giving them even more Galleons.

He would also need to buy a small army of house elves that would tend to the many jobs once the Manor was complete, Raggok had told him not to worry and that he would sort out everything.

Once he got Sirius free things could finally move forward he still needed to find a way to restore the many Horcruxes Tom had created he knew that being remorseful would achieve this but he knew Tom couldn't feel that emotion, he needed help and allies not to mention he needed to start collecting them.

He found Daphne had started to write to him more often the beautiful blonde Slytherin sent him a letter every other day and it wasn't long into the school break that he bought her owl a perch so it could rest after a flight.

He planned on meeting the girl at a party that Lucius was planning in a few weeks, he was ordered to buy a dark green robe that matched his eyes and told that if he didn't know how to dance then to learn and learn quickly.

He knew himself well enough to know that his feeling for the girl were changing he didn't know if it was due to nearly hitting puberty or if it was something else Tom was never interested in the opposite sex sure he seduced the odd woman but only when it suited his needs, and the many books he had tried to read caused his face to explode turning a shade of colour that would make a Weasley proud.

On the front he and the Weasley twins had sent the odd letter and although he wouldn't call them friends he admired their intelligence and their ability to think outside the norm even if he was annoyed at the odd prank they had managed to pull via subtle charms on their letters.

* * *

Across the world in a forest with a dark history a large snake was coiled around the remains of a human being, the man in question was a curious nameless muggle that had decided to explore the forest.

The snake eyed its meal as its forked tongue flicked out tasting the air except for the sheer size of its body the snake looked perfectly normal none would guess that anything was out of the ordinary.

None would guess that the snake was filled with malice that it was difficult for the animal to understand, deep within its soul a shard leeched the very life of the snake clinging to life like a disease.

This shard struggled to separate itself from the animal it knew it was destined for greater things yet it was too weak and pathetic it dreamed of magic it dreamed of a baby with a mop of dark hair and bright green eyes.

A name the snake didn't know escaped its mouth as it hissed into the night before the body of the snake burst into flames and a black oily substance oozed out its body.

"_Harry Potter."_

* * *

really struggled with this chapter hence the shortness of the chapter. anyway let me know what you guys thinks.


	9. Chapter 9

The break passed quickly for harry between visiting his family manor and his studies the time to return for his third year at Hogwarts would soon arrive, the manor was currently under the care of his account manager who had spared no expensive repairing the manor and its grounds.

After Harry had found the ward stone that lay in a small underground cave beneath the manor a team of curse breakers had begun the process of dismantling the messed up wards of the manor before they could even begin to apply the new wards, the ward stone was a large crystal that sat atop two magical ley lines the stone would take power from the lines and the surrounding forest and use it to power the wards.

He and Raggok would also use his blood to add an extra layer of protection as well. Blood wards were used secretly by most of the purebloods and could be used to do incredible pieces of magic including some pretty impressive and even deadly protective wards.

He had received word from Madam Bones that she had interviewed Sirius under veritaserum and confirmed that the man was in fact innocent of the crimes he was condemned for and that she had him released from Azkaban and sent to a healer for recovery, it would take a few months to get Sirius back to full health not to mention the state of his mind after years exposed to the dementors but she was hopeful.

She had done this quietly without any of the press or the minister himself getting involved she planned on bringing the subject before the wizengamot that was due to have a session in the next few weeks it would take place just a few days before his third year of school would begin.

He had finally told Lucius what he was doing and although the man had become extremely upset and angry that his son Draco wouldn't become the Black Heir, the man had calmed down and understood the implication of a Lord being denied his rights and privileges besides it helped that he had promised the man a considerable boon not only from him as the Potter Lord but from Sirius as well.

He had asked Narcissa her opinion on a suitable robe for Lord Potter's return to the wizengamot and after spending nearly a whole day at Twilfitt and Tattings and a considerable number of Galleons he left the shop with a robe that was perfect.

Tom had not taken much of an interest in the Wizengamot sure he had most of the elite purebloods as his death eaters but he had never taken the time to read up on their rules as such he and Narcissa spent many hours going over the rules to prepare him.

His relationship with Draco was rocky now the boy couldn't quite get over the fact that he wasn't the black Heir as he had been told constantly growing up sure he understood when Harry explained but it didn't stop it from hurting any less.

After much research he craved a rune onto his body that allowed Lish to sink into his skin, his hearing would enhance which enabled him to hear low frequency airborne vibrations thus even if something was invisible he could hear it, his sense of smell and taste would also greatly improve and after testing he could smell and taste most potions and even poison although he never drank any of the poisons.

His sense of touch also increased and with his hand placed on any surface he could feel the slight vibrations from Tipsy as she went about her duties in the flat cleaning the place with her magic.

One side effect he hadn't counted on was that he struggled to speak in English it had taken Draco pointing out he was speaking in parseltongue before he was aware of the problem, it wasn't a problem per say it was just something he had to get used to.

The rune was simple enough it basically meant merge had the benefit of being small and easily hidden, he had placed the rune on the underneath of his arm near his armpit it allowed easy access for Lish to slither up and down his arm.

His Bond with Hedwig had grown stronger and he found simply calling her name in his mind would bring her to him, it had proved useful during his training as he could flash around the room multiple times as he sent spells at Lucius who had agreed to be a duelling partner.

The man combated this with his mastery of apparition he would apparate away from his spells before they could hit, he relished the challenge and found himself improving slowly. It frustrated him that he had all this knowledge of magic but couldn't use it as his core was still developing, if there was one thing that Lucius was good at it was adapting he had thrown many parseltongue spells at the man and he still lost their duels.

He and Draco spent many hours in the Malfoy family library studying spells and duelling techniques, Tom hadn't cared much for having a fighting style he simply preferred to overpower his opponents never giving them time to attack back that wasn't to say he never dodged or shielded this was especially true once he was safe with the knowledge that he couldn't die.

He preferred to constantly be on the move dodging spells instead of wasting energy casting a shield, he was able to cast two spells at Lucius before nimbly dodging Lucius's return spells.

He never outright used his second wand during the duel's, but he did try to use it on occasion, he had mastered the art of using it while it was hidden beneath his sleeve in a slight of hand gesture.

He studied adding charms and Transfiguration to his spell repertoire and when he was alone training against his dummies, he could send two different spells at the dummy although it did take a lot of concentration doing two nonverbal spells with two different wands his Occlumency helped a great deal with this.

He and Daphne continued to send each other letters and had agreed to meet up at Diagon alley to get their schoolbooks and supplies, he found himself looking forward to her letters and found her to be very witty and funny beneath her ice queen persona, she also had an extremely focused dedication to her studies as she like him was taking runes and arithmancy.

He wasn't what you call an emotional person many hours of practicing his Occlumency burying his emotions had seen to that, but he found himself enjoying the feeling he got when he received a letter from the girl.

His skill with Legilimency had improved and he found that simply having direct eye contact with a person that he could easily read their surface thoughts without the aid of a wand or an incantation he could even tell when someone was lying to him thanks to his time spent in borgin and burkes.

It was taking time but slowly he was learning all the skills that Tom had at this age and even some that Tom hadn't even considered such as wielding twin wands.

Harry was sitting crossed legged on the floor the flats living room his eyes were closed and he was taking deep and steady breaths, he was deep in meditation and was using Occlumency exercises to reinforce his mental defences.

The only sounds in the room was from his breathing and the sound of the large fire heating the room, the room was simple in design it had a large chair and sofa placed before the fire, on one wall was a book case that was filled with many books and tomes, the other wall had an archway that led into the kitchen and dining area.

He was unaware of the owl that had flown in from the flats open window until a loud screech caused him to snap his wand arm up, he glanced around the room until he focused on the plain brown owl perched on the back of the chair.

He lowered his wand and ran a hand through his silky black hair before with a sigh he got up and walked to the owl "Is that for me?" he asked as he held out arm which caused the owl to hop up and glare at him as though he was stupid.

He chuckled as he carefully untied the letter "Are you waiting for a reply?" he asked the owl which shook its head and then flew out the window and disappeared into the clouds.

He waved his wand over the letter none of his spells indicated that the letter was not dangerous so he turned it over finding the seal of the Bones family stamped onto the wax, he tore the letter open and pulled out the parchment.

_Lord Potter._

_I am happy to announce that Lord Black has reached an acceptable condition and is requesting your presence, should you feel inclined simply hold the parchment and speak the password that will active the portkey cast onto this letter._

_The password is "Innocent." This will bring you to my office tomorrow morning and from there we will travel to Lord Blacks location, should you choose to decline simply throw this letter away._

_I must warn you that it has only been a few weeks since Lord's Blacks release and while his health has improved, he still has a long recovery ahead._

_Sincerely Madam Bones._

He sat down in the chair and stared at the fire crackling in it hearth a part of him wanted to go and see Sirius and demand answers on why he felt the need to abandon him while he went after the true betrayer Peter yet he could also understand that burning desire for vengeance Tom had experienced it often.

It took a few hours staring into the flames of the fire before he made his decision, he would go and see Sirius and even if he didn't get his answers, he would at least be able to check on the man's mental and physical health himself, that night he found it hard to sleep as his dreams were plagued with dreams of him being rejected by Sirius and then of Tom being rejected and even hurt by his uncles for being a half-blood.

* * *

The next morning after doing his morning exercises and eating a healthy breakfast he spent a couple of hours getting ready for his meeting with Sirius, he showered and using a green strip of silk tied his hair in a simple ponytail.

He dressed in simple black trousers that had a dark green tint to them he added a snake belt to hold them into place, he wore a white high collared shirt that had Potter crested cuff links and finally a black coat with silver stitching that had a slight cape on the back and gold buttons on the front the coats arms were made from black leather.

He had his two wands in their holsters on each arm and his Potter and Heir Black ring was proudly displayed on his hand, he double checked his appearance in his bedroom mirror and ignored the mirror as it complemented his looks before nodding to himself and leaving his room.

He walked into the living room and picked up the letter before taking a deep breath and whispering "innocent." He felt the sensation of having a hook placed somewhere behind his navel before he felt a tugging sensation and with a slight pop, he appeared in front of the desk of Madam Bones.

He fought the wave of nausea that threatened to bring up his breakfast and closed his eyes as he took a deep steadying breath before he opened his eyes and glanced about the room.

The room was about the size of the headmaster's office and had four pillars on each corner of the room made from green marble, darker coloured tiles covered the walls while the bases of the pillars had been painted in a gold colour.

On one of the walls there was a large map of Great Britain that had thousands of tiny glowing spots on it, the map also had blue coloured lines on it that crossed across Britain like a spiders web and when he looked closer he could see Hogwarts placed on top of many of the lines.

On another wall was a bookcase that had many books and other trinkets on, behind the large desk was a large window that was charmed and currently looked out onto a forest with a small river, it was a very tranquil scene.

Sat behind the large desk that had morning wooden animals on was Madam Bones, she wore a simple robe coloured in earthly colours her hair was loose today and curled slightly at the tips and she wore her monocle over her eye, she offered him a smile as she rose from her chair.

"Lord Potter, I am glad you could make it. I'm glad to see that you aren't too green from the portkey."

Harry nodded at her and kissed her knuckles "I nearly made a mess on your floor Madam." He let go of her hand and placed the letter in his pocket.

The woman offered him a small smile before she gestured to the door "Shall we?" he followed the woman out of her office and into another large room.

The room was full of witches and wizards in red robes "Welcome to the DMLE." Madam bones said as she spoke loudly over the noise that filled the room.

The walked between the many desks that filled the room, he glanced around the room watching as the Aurors went about their business he could see a number of wizards in dark robes being dragged into a side room and from the way they were walking he assumed they were drunk.

He ducked as a paper bird flew over his head and he watched as it magically unfolded as it floated onto an empty table, he slowed as Madam Bones stopped to talk to a heavily scarred man who leaned on wooden staff he had a wooden leg that was shaped to look like a claw, a part of the man's nose was missing the most shocking though was his eyes one was small and dark while the other was a vivid electric blue that moved around independently.

"Mr Potter may I introduce you to Alastor Moody Senior Auror."

Harry offered the man his hand while he tilted his head "Pleasure Auror Moody." He shook the man rough and calloused hand.

"I'm retired you know that Amelia." Moody replied in a gruff voice.

Harry watched as the magical eye stopped spinning in the socket and he felt like he was being X-rayed.

"You can't seem to keep away though." Madam Bones said as she smiled at the man.

"Yeah well, they don't train them like they used to you know that." Moody turned to him "Any chance you will join the Aurors like your father before you?"

Harry shrugged one shoulder "I haven't given it much thought." A loud noise caused their attention to turn as a clearly drunk wizard jumped onto a desk and started to fire random spells around the room.

"Damn drunk idiots." Moody growled as he pushed past him rushed towards the wizard as he shouted to the nearest Auror "CONSTANT VIGILANCE." A red spell hit the drunken wizard in the chest causing him to fall onto the table behind smashing it.

"Come let us leave this place." Madam Bones said as she gestured to an elevator, a short ride later they stepped out of the elevator and into the ministry atrium.

A large fountain was placed in the centre of the large room it depicted an image of a wizard that was standing tall and below the wizard was an elf and goblin that stared up at the wizard, the pool at the base of the fountain was filled with thousands of knuts and sickles.

Along one wall was hundreds of large fireplaces that flared green as the witches and wizards stepped out, on the other wall was hundreds of portraits, muggle phone boxes lowered from the high dark ceiling, the atrium was bustling with people and noise filled the air, thousands of paper birds filled the air as they flew into elevators or to other people in the room.

He and Madam Bones stepped around an elf that was moping the floor of the atrium and headed towards one of the large fireplaces, she turned to hand him some floo powder.

"You know how to use the floo network?" she asked and after receiving a nod she continued "Good you want St Mungo's as your destination."

He watched the woman disappear in a flash of green fire before he stepped into the fire and threw the powder at his feet "St Mungo's." after a dizzying and nauseating trip he stepped out of St Mungo's fireplace and looked around.

The room was bright and airy hundreds of benches filled the room and many of them were filled with people with strange ailments such as a man with a hand sticking out his chest or a woman who had hooves for hands, a desk was placed before a double door and a woman with red hair and a bored expression sat behind the desk as she used her wand to paint her nails.

Madam Bones was waiting next to the fire and with a quick flick of her hand the soot he had gathered from the trip vanished "This way."

He followed the woman up to the desk and watched with interest as Madam Bones showed the receptionist a golden badge, the receptionist gestured to the door before turning her attention back to her nails.

Harry followed the woman through the door and into a corridor that had doors on each side, healers in white robes moved from room to room carrying vials or stacks of parchments, he counted at least thirty doors spread evenly on either side of the corridor, a plaque was placed on each door that read first floor artefact accidents.

They walked down the corridor stopping a few times to let a healer pass before they reached an elevator, they stepped inside and Harry nodded at the elf that was operating the elevators controls.

St Mungo's had five floors including the ground floor, the hospital was once an abandoned muggle building that had be bought by a wizard it had taken many years for the elite purebloods to use the hospital as he hated anything muggle, there was only two incidents of muggles being admitted to the hospital one was due to a muggle having to have his finger regrown and the other due to a muggle being put under a poorly cast imperius curse, the secret entrance was charmed to look like a condemned red-brick department store called Purge and Dowse ltd.

Since then the wards around the hospital had been updated and thanks to a deal with the goblins who continued to provide the hospital with its powerful wards it remained hidden from any none- magical they could see the building but once within range of the wards they lost any and all interest in the building.

"First floor creature induced injuries, second floor magical bugs, third floor potion and plant poisoning, fourth floor spell damage." The elf spoke in a high-pitched voice.

The elevator door opened, they stepped out into a circular room a desk with a receptionist was directly in front of them while behind the desk healers and patients moved about going from room to room.

"We are here to visit Mr White." Madam Bones said as placed a hand on his shoulder.

The woman behind the desk froze from a moment before she nodded "Follow me."

They followed the woman through the ward until they reached a room at the very back of the ward, stood in front of the door was a man in blue robes he had dark skin and a bald head, and he wore a single golden hope in his ear.

"Shacklebolt no trouble I hope?" Madam Bones said as she shook the man's hand.

The man shook his head as he replied in a deep rich voice "No he's been very quiet, although his mental state leaves a lot to be desired." The man then turned his attention to him "Mr Potter I presume." The man offered his hand.

Harry shook his hand the man unlike most people didn't openly stare at his scar but instead stared into his eyes "Auror Shacklebolt." He shook the man's hand twice before releasing it.

Madam Bones gestured to the door it was spelled so that they could see into the room from their side "We will wait here harry should you need us." The woman offered him a smile "We will be able to see you but not hear anything said in that room."

Harry investigated the room it was sparsely decorated inside was a simple wooden bed a desk and a door leading to what he assumed was the bathroom, on the bed he could see a lump wrapped in the sheets.

"Go easy Mr Potter he might be confused." Shacklebolt said as he waved his wand at the door undoing any ward's he had cast.

He took a deep breath before he squared his shoulders and opened the door and stepped inside quietly closing the door behind him, the room was silent only the sounds of his and Sirius's breathing could be heard, the room was hot almost unbearably so and he was thankful his robes had been charmed with a charm that would keep him cool.

He walked towards the bed "Sirius." He whispered which caused the lump on the bed to jerk "Sirius." The lump again flinched, and he heard the man wrapped in the bed sheets sob.

He carefully reached forward and pulled the sheet away to reveal a mess of lifeless brown hair that was greasy and was stuck together in large lumps, Sirius's face was extremely pale and his once handsome features had been destroyed leaving his face gaunt, his skin was almost grey in colour and had a waxy look to it, he had a large messy beard and dark almost purple circles around his eyes, yellowed rotted teeth were clenched together.

Harry could clearly see that the years in Azkaban had taken a toll on the man he was little more than skin and bones, every so often the man's body would tremble from phantom aches and pains.

He reached out and gently caressed the man's face "Sirius." He said and watched as two lifeless grey eyes opened and stared at him for what seemed to be forever until they closed tightly again as the man muttered.

"N-no not again. P-please James I can't take this anymore." Sirius voice was coarse from disuse and sounded hollow.

Harry swallowed a large lump that had formed in the back of his throat and shook his head "I'm not James." He offered the man a rather shaky smile "It's me Harry."

The man on the bed started to shake as sobs racked his body and rumbled over and over again "N-no please." Sirius sobbed as large tears ran down his gaunt face "Have I not suffered enough."

Harry sighed as he watched his godfather sob "Sirius I'm really Harry. Look at me I have my mother's eyes." Grey met green as the man stared at him through his teary eyes before the man launched himself of the bed and stumbled towards him on thin and frail legs.

"H-Harry?"

Thin arms wrapped around him and even through his layers of robes he could feel the mans bones perturbing from his skin, the man leaned heavily against him and with a grunt he directed them towards the bed.

He sat besides Sirius as the man sobbed muttering how sorry he was and that he hoped this was real and not a dream, it took a while before the man calmed down and leaned back to look at him.

"You've grown big prongslet." Sirius reached up and touched his face "You look just like your father." The man looked away briefly "Except you have Lily's eyes."

Harry watched as Sirius seemed to shiver and looked around the room in increasing alarm "What?" he asked as the man pulled him closer.

"The Dementors." Sirius all but whispered.

He shook his head and with a hand on Sirius's chin turned his face back to him "You're out of Azkaban your safe." The man was obviously suffering not only physically but also mentally as well he knew the damage would be bad and seeing it only confirmed that it would be a long road to recovery.

"Tell me about yourself? What house are you in?" Sirius seemed content to simply hold him close not daring to release him for fear of him disappearing.

Harry settled himself on the bed comfortably "I'm soon to be starting my third year at Hogwarts. My favourite subjects are DADA, transfiguration and runes. I was sorted into Slytherin house." He could see Sirius was upset with his sorting so offered the man a smile "It's not so bad actually, I have many friends but to name a few there's Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Hermione Granger, Susan bones and Hannah abbot." He left out his friends that had death eaters as parents he didn't think the man could handle such news.

Harry listened as Sirius told him about his fathers exploits in school including pulling a prank on Professor McGonagall which turned the woman's hair neon pink.

They were interrupted by a medi-witch she had strawberry blonde hair that was slowly going grey, she had blue eyes and high cheek bones, she wore a simple white robe that had the emblem of St Mungo's displayed proudly on the front "Mr Potter my name is Angela I'm in charge of looking after Lord Black." she wove her wand in complicated patterns muttering incantations a scroll magically appeared in front of her and filled itself with symbols and colours.

The woman spent a few moments looking at the scroll before nodding "Lord Blacks health is slowly improving." A tray appeared on the desk next to the bed it was filled with various potions "Lord Black you will drink each potion handed to you understand?"

After receiving a nod she handed Sirius various potions which he swallowed without complaint "Good. Don't worry Mr Potter these are simple nutrient potions although unlike a normal nutrient potion these have been designed to do certain things." She pointed to a purple potion "That one is designed so that Lord Black's body will produce twice the amount of fat from any foods eaten."

Harry nodded "What about Sirius's mental state?" he was again pulled towards the man who leaned heavily on him he seemed to like taking deep breaths of his scent almost like a dog.

"Once his health improves, he will go to see our resident mind healer." She vanished the empty potion vails "I must warn you though that it won't be a simple fix. Dementors are disgusting creatures that feed of happy memories leaving little more than husks behind I can't imagine what Lord Black must have went through relieving his worst memories over and over."

He nodded "I understand. I will spare no expense to ensure his recovery." He willed his Lord ring to appear on his finger and watched as the woman's eyes went wide.

"O-of course My lord. I will keep you updated on Lord Black's progress." She stepped forwards and gently removed Sirius from his side, the man was sleeping "I gave him a calming draught and a dreamless sleep potion. I think it's best you leave for now he needs as much rest as possible."

Harry offered the woman a slight tilt of his head before leaving the room, he and Madam Bones were silent as they left the hospital, he took Madam Bones offered arm and apparated to Diagon Alley that he offered the woman a smile "Thank you Lady Bones for your help." He offered the woman his hand and lightly kissed her knuckles "I will never forget this. Should you require it any aid I can offer as Lord Potter will be available to you" He released her hand "Can I take you to lunch?" he offered as he checked his watch noticing that it was nearing noon.

"That would be lovely."

Harry offered her his arm and together they turned and walked deeper into the Alley.

* * *

Albus sat behind his desk sucking on a very tasty lemon drop he clutched a large red and gold feather as he read from a piece of parchment in front of him it was a missive from the ICW that he needed to sign which would allow the Ministry to expend it current trade routes.

The many portraits of previous headmasters and mistresses were either sleeping or were walking through the thousands of portraits that were inside the castle, his Phoenix's perch was empty no doubt Fawkes was with Hedwig, the many odd objects around the room continued to spin and whir even producing the odd puff of smoke.

He was just about to sign the parchment when an odd flash of red light caught his attention, he looked around the room trying to pinpoint the source before he noticed it was one of the trinkets that were tied to the blood wards surrounding number 4 privet drive.

The trinket in question was a small cube box that held a drop of Harry's blood that should be surrounded with a blue glow indicating that the wards were stable and powered, today however the blue glow had been replaced with a red glow that was flashing brighter and brighter.

He jumped to his feet and with an agility that defied his age ran across the room, he carefully examined the trinket before with a flick of his wrist his wand slipped into his hand with a wave a glowing representation of Fawkes appeared before him "Severus meet me at Harry's residence at once." He watched as the phoenix disappeared before he turned on his heel and with almost silent pop vanished from his office.

He appeared on privet drive and quickly made his way towards number 4 he noticed four large white automobiles parked outside of number 4 as men of various sizes and age carried furniture out the house and loaded it into the automobiles.

He spotted a large man with a moustache talking to a rather thin woman with a long neck and quickly made his way towards them "Mr and Mrs Dursley." He asked as he neared the couple.

"Yes." The large man said as he turned the man stared at him for a moment no doubt taking in his odd clothing before hissing "You're one of them freaks, aren't you?"

Dumbledore sighed before with a discreet wave of his wand which was tucked into his sleeve raised a small privacy charm "If by magical then yes." He tucked his large beard into the belt of his silvery robes "What is going on?" he asked as his eyes twinkled like stars and he used a small wandless compulsion charm on the couple.

"Not that its any business of yours but we are leaving for America." Mrs Dursley said as she looked down at him "My husband here has been given a very lucrative promotion." The woman's face took on a look of shock as she seemed to stare at something behind him "Y-you."

He looked over his shoulder to see Severus stalk towards him his cloak bellowing behind him as his dark eyes roamed searched for any threats.

"Yes me, nice to see you again Toony. What is the problem headmaster?" Severus said as he folded his arms across his chest.

Dumbledore turned to look at the young man "The blood wards are unstable." He said as he motioned to the silvery device in his hand which pulsed with a red glow.

"How?" Severus asked.

Dumbledore placed the device in his pocket "The Dursleys are leaving for America thus the blood protection I placed around the house are in flux." He turned back to the Dursleys "I implore you, you cannot leave it won't be safe for your family should Voldemort return." He had stated in his letter when he delivered harry to the family who Voldemort was and why it was essential that they keep thinking of the boy as family.

Mr Dursley started to turn purple "How dare you try to tell me and my family what to do."

Dumbledore sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "if it's money you need, I am sure we can come to some sort of arrangement." He was loathed to let the magic sacrificial magic Lily had cast be undone and if something as simple as money solved the issue then he would do it after all having as many positions as he had was very lucrative.

"Its not about money, its about you controlling our lives telling us what he can and can't do I'm sick of it." Mrs Dursley said before turning to her husband "Come let us be off."

Dumbledore watched as they started to turn away before he spoke "I'm afraid I cannot allow it." His voice was soft yet carried with it a hint of steel that many would tremble at.

Mr Dursley spun around and struggled to keep himself balanced on his feet "You cannot stop us, leave now before we call the police." The man pointed a sausage like finger at him.

He walked towards the overly obese man "I can and I will." The threat hung in the air and it wasn't until a cough made them turn towards one of the delivery men.

"Is there a problem Mr Dursley?" The man folded his large arms across his chest.

It was at that moment that Dumbledore became aware of the number of people watching from the delivery men to the neighbours that were in the garden watching the scene unfold, he let out a rather long sigh before he turned back to the Dursleys "Where is Mr Potter?" he knew he couldn't do any magic with the amount of people watching he would need to let the Dursleys think they'd won before he modified their memory of this incident.

He felt sick at the thought of being so manipulative, but Harry would be safest surrounded by the protections of his mother's blood, he had wondered if he should have taken the boy in himself but in the end he had to many commitments and if he gave up his positions the many elite purebloods would jump at the chance to push through their many agendas.

"We haven't seen the boy since he was eleven." Mr Dursley said before he took his wives elbow and led her away.

Dumbledore felt himself stiffen and stared at the backs of the Dursley's before he turned to see a similar reaction on Severus's face, he pulled out the silvery trinket and watched as the red light faded before with a pop the device fell silent.

"They are telling the truth Headmaster."

Dumbledore nodded "I know my boy." He glanced around the small garden of number 4 "Come we have much to discuss and I would prefer to have a stiff drink as well." With that he and Severus departed from the street and once they had an old alley way they disappeared with a soft pop.

* * *

let me know what you think. im still looking for a beta if anyone is interested. hope I did Sirius justice I really struggled to find the words to describe what Azkaban has done to his body anyway thanks for reading hope to see you in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry sat in a comfy leather chair that was placed before a roaring fire he didn't know how long he had been staring at the two objects he held in his hands, Mipsy was busy doing her duties around the flat hardly making any noise, the objects he held where extremely dark in nature although to look at them you would assume them to be completely harmless.

In one hand he held a black leather diary the pages had yellowed slightly from age and if opened written in elegant script on the first page was the name Tom Marvolo Riddle.

The other object he held was a golden ring in the shape of a snake with two heads and held between the snake heads was a black diamond, he remembered the day he decided to collect the ring from its hiding place…

_Harry stood before the ruined shack that had once belonged to the Gaunt family the shack had long since been reclaimed by nature as weeds and other fungi covered the destroyed building, the garden was overgrown and littered with rubbish._

_He waved his wand before the rotted door and with a muttered Diffindo the door exploded inwards, he stepped through the remains and into what was once a small kitchen._

_The kitchen was covered in dust and even weeds that had grown through the smashed window, a small table and chair or what little remained was in the centre of the room._

_An arch way revealed a living room beyond the kitchen that had a large hole in the roof, rotten furniture was placed around a partially destroyed fireplace, green vines had long since grown through the hole and slowly nature was claiming the room._

_A door to his right was barely hanging to the wall revealed a long corridor that had four doors two on either side, he walked down the corridor to the last rotten door on the left and stepped into the room beyond._

_He had no interest in exploring the other rooms each was disgusting with their rotten furniture covered in dust, mud and even dead animals._

_The door practically fell away and splintered onto the ground and he coughed as dust fell into the air, the room beyond was tiny a single bed long past usable was against one side of the wall and the remains of a dresser that had fallen apart was on the other, the room had no window._

_He walked forward counting his steps until he felt the tiniest shift in the floor below his foot, he lowered himself to the ground and felt the rotten floorboard until he gripped the loose floorboard and with a tug pulled it away._

_Hidden beneath the floor was a small box that he knew contained the ring, he flicked his wrist and caught his wand and took a deep breath he knew that Tom had placed an deadly curse onto the ring along with a dark compulsion spell that would subtly force someone to try the ring on and thus allow the curse to run its course on the victim and many other deadly protective wards._

_He reached out with his bond to Hedwig who reassured him before closing his eyes and started to wave his wand around in a complicated manor as he whispered strange words and hissed in parseltongue._

_He could feel his magic being depleted as he undone the magics that had been placed onto the ring, sweat dripped down his face as he focused and struggled, he lost all sense of time as he worked until finally with gasp he fell forwards nearly smacking his face into the ground._

_He took large gulps of air and blinked rapidly to clear his vision as the box slowly dissolved turning into a fine black mist before dissipating into the air leaving behind the Gaunt ring, he reached out with a shaky hand and picked up the ring just as black spots started to appear in his vision._

_Before he could face plant, he felt Hedwig grip his shoulder through the ever-increasing black spots he saw the world around him flash into flames before he fell unconscious._

That was only a few days ago and while he should have been organising his trunk for his return to Hogwarts he couldn't seem to keep his mind of Horcrux's, Tom had done as much research as possible on creating a Horcrux but had deemed how to resorb his soul as pointless and futile.

A book hidden within the Potter vault theorised that if a person felt true remorse for their actions then they could reabsorb their soul although there was no evidence to confirm it, he also knew that Tom wouldn't feel any remorse after growing up during a world war he feared death too much.

He shook away his thoughts and placed the two Horcrux's down on the small table next to his chair, he picked up the letter he had received from Sirius. The man was doing much better thanks to a strict regimen of Potions and had started to fill out, Sirius's mental state was slowly improving thanks to many hours spent with a mind healer although he had been told that even in his current state the man was a shameless flirt.

Madam Bones had proved to be a valuable alley the formidable woman had gathered enough evidence that proved Sirius was innocent and with memories provided by Sirius only solidified that fact, The problem was that using memories as a defensive in court was a poor tactic as many witches and wizards could create false memories.

On the woman's advice he and Sirius had taken the opportunity to perform an adoption ritual, the ritual involved him drinking a potion that contained a sample Sirius's blood in this would effectively make the man a third parent.

This along with Sirius and him sharing a godfather bond would ensure that once the man was recovered no one could doubt his claim of adoption as ancient and powerful magic bonded them together and none dared to go against magic herself.

A day after the ritual he found his appearance had changed nothing drastic but enough to know he was a son from the main black bloodline, his features were slightly more prominent and his killing curse green eyes had a tiny flecks of grey along with red, he also found that thanks to both Sirius's black blood and his grandmother who was also a black he had inherited the ability metamorphmagus.

He couldn't do a full change like his cousin Nymphadora but he could change his hair length and colour after some practice, with practice he was confident he could change his face fully a skill that would prove useful in the future.

He had also debated on if he should do another ritual that would enhance his body in some way, Tom had done seven rituals on his body that strengthened his magic or his body in some way, the man had even done a ritual that purged his blood of its muggle taint and replaced it instead with blood from nagini hence why his features took on a serpentine look, it was Tom's way of honouring his Slytherin blood even if it made his body sickly and deformed.

He wouldn't go as far as to do seven rituals like Tom, He had done a ritual that improved his body's capacity to handle magic and another that got rid of any weaknesses his body had such as his once terrible eyesight he would continue to search the vast Potter Library and once he gained access the more darker but just as vast Black library, he would have to wait till he was back at Hogwarts to search Slytherin's library.

He placed the letter down and with a small sigh he got up from the chair and walked into the flats small but modest Potions lab and with practiced ease he begin the task of organising each ingredient and with the cauldron placed on a steady heat source began the task of creating a simple Pepper-up potion.

Time passed as he went through the motions until he had ten vials of the red potion bottled and placed into a potion vial holder. He spent a few minutes meticulously cleaning up any mess he had made using both magical means and muggle means before he walked out of the room and through the flat and into the kitchen where he found Mipsy making dinner.

He settled himself down at the table and poured himself a small glass of wine and after taking a small sip he placed the glass on the table and looked over the kitchen was simple in design looking much like the muggle counterpart except instead of a fridge and oven they used a cupboard around the size of a fridge that was controlled with runes and a steel oven that while looking exactly like a regular muggle oven also used runes to operate.

It was one of the many devices that the wizard community had adapted from muggles that made life much easier. The wine he was drinking was designed so that children could drink it and only get a slight feeling of being drunk although most of the elite pureblood children thought drinking it made them look more refined.

He looked back at Mipsy "What are you making?" he watched as the elf used magic to slice a piece of chicken into small cubes.

"A simple chicken soup Sir…. I mean Harry."

He offered the elf a smile he had read in one of the Peverell books that a happy and content elf would have much more powerful magic and would thus be more loyal to the family it was a truly symbiotic relationship.

He had seen the sorry state that bobby the Malfoy elf was in thanks to their treatment the elf's magic was weak and the elf would eventually die, bobby had pale sickly looking skin large floppy eyes and many wrinkles in contrast Mipsy who had seen the birth of his father James yet barely had any wrinkles or grey hair and her skin was a healthy peach colour.

After eating the delicious soup and thanking Mipsy he settled down before the fire with one of the many books he had taken from the Potter vault, the book explained how wizards of old could focus their magic without the need of a wand and could preform astonishing feats of magic the likes of which had not been seen since, sure he could do some wandless magic but compared to a wizard of old his wandless ability looked like mere parlour tricks.

He needed to advance his studies he literally had access to thousands of books between the books in his vault, the Hogwarts library and finally the books stored in the chamber. He knew he would be bored during the Hogwarts year hopefully he could convince Professor Snape to put him into a more advanced classroom.

He turned to watch as Lish his familiar came slithering into the room to rest before the roaring fire he had neglected his studies in Parselmagic, he vowed to not neglect the branch of magic again. Parselmagic was a powerful branch of magic that would be incredibly useful in the future with a sigh he turned his attention back to his book.

* * *

Albus sighed heavily as he lowered himself into his chair and shifted through the many letters and documents that covered his desk, he had spent most of the school holiday trying to find the Potter heir from sending letter that were charmed and would show Harry's location on the map of Britain that hung in his office to even using the small amount of blood that had once been inside one of his silvery trinkets all to no avail even Fawkes was being unhelpful no matter how much he tried to blackmail the phoenix.

The Dursleys had managed to escape his clutches he knew they had arrived at the united states thanks to the handful of allies he had at MACUSA the American version of the ministry and although MACUSA was a lot more involved with their muggle counterparts they had lost the Dursleys trail.

He was distracted from his thoughts by the floo flaring to life as a man's face materialized from the flames "Ah Cornelius to what do I owe the pleasure?" he steepled his hands together before him and leaned back in his seat.

"Dumbledore, we need to talk. Can I come through?"

Albus nodded and with a flick of his unique wand lowered the wards that protected his floo "Of course step through." He watched the man's head disappear before the man himself stepped into the room and approached the desk.

He gestured to one of the chairs before his desk "Would you like a cup of tea." He picked up the ever-present bowl of lemon drops "Or perhaps a lemon drop." He watched as the Minister placed his bowler hat on his desk before dropping heavily into the chair.

"No thank you. I want your opinion on something."

Albus stared at the man in confusion "Oh and how can I help?"

"The British Ministry doesn't have the greatest reputation at the moment especially with the other countries, they see us as backwards that hold blood purity and tradition above all else."

He took off his glasses and using a piece of orange silk wiped the lens the silk clashed horribly with his light purple robe "Hm it doesn't help that many on the wizengamot are pure bloods that reject any new law that we try to pass ." He placed his glasses back on his crooked nose "Not to mention the amount of influence Mr Malfoy and his group hold."

"Not this again Dumbledore, Lucius has been nothing but supportive of my administration and contributes to many charities."

Dumbledore sighed at the man they had been over this many times in the past no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the man in front of him to see how much influence Lucius had.

Lucius currently held the most votes at the moment in the wizengamot he along with many of the darker inclined families had banded together to create an alliance, many laws that Dumbledore had put before them had been rejected laws that would benefit the muggleborns.

Dumbledore had used his influence to get Arthur Weasley to form an alliance that could counteracted Lucius although they simply didn't have enough members all they could do was to have the same votes as the darker faction and thus the neutral's had the deciding vote.

To many seats on the government had been lost thanks to the war the two major seats that could tip the balance were the Potter and Black seats each had many smaller families as allies that were bound to support each other.

If only he could get the support of the neutral's faction of the government, they were led by the Greengrass family but all Arthur's attempts to form a collation had failed they refused to side with either side although they did help pass certain laws that benefited both sides it was a horrible stalemate that pushed many of the laws that could of benefited the many muggleborns even if it went against the ancient laws that founded their very society.

He shook these thoughts away and focused his attention back to the current situation "Of course. What are you planning on doing to change the situation?" He steepled his fingers together.

"I have been talking to Ludo Bagman the current head of the department of magical games and sports and we have agreed that reviving the Tri-wizard tournament would help mend bridges. Three premier schools competing against each other for the Tri-wizard cup and eternal glory."

The man took a moment to wipe his forehead with a green silk handkerchief "It took some convincing but next year the World Quidditch organization have granted us permission to host the Quidditch World cup final as well."

Dumbledore frowned at the man "I hadn't been informed." He stared at the many letters and documents scattered across his desk before he gestured to the pile "Although I am not exactly up to date on my correspondents."

He watched as Cornelius stared at the many letters scattered across his desk before he turned his attention to Fawkes who had flashed into the room.

He watched as Fawkes perched on his perch "Will there be safeguards with the Tri-wizard tournament if memory serves then during the last tournament many students and spectators died during one of the tasks."

"Yes of course, we cannot have anything tarnish our reputation any further, I will speak to Madam Bones to get her and her staff to set up some wards and protections when the time comes." The man then pulled out a pocket watch before he got up "If you could also add some protections, I'm sure there won't be any problems." He then picked up his bowler hat and placed it on his head "I must be off Dumbledore."

Dumbledore nodded as he got up and followed the man towards the fireplace "Farewell Cornelius toddle pip." He watched the man vanish in a flash of green flame before he walked towards the small window that overlooked the grounds of Hogwarts.

He didn't like the idea of hosting the Quidditch world cup there would be too many people coming and going and if Tom decided to try anything then it would be a monumental task to find any evidence.

Tom had been unusually quiet these last few years he had tried to lure the dark lord out of hiding and while he had succeeded two years ago, after finding the dead body of Quirrell in front of the mirror of erised Tom had gone back into hiding which made it difficult for him to gather intelligent on his movements.

He knew Tom obsessed with immortality and during the war he boasted how he surpassed the boundaries of magic beyond anyone else alive but to survive his own killing curse being bounced back at himself was beyond what he knew of magic sure he had many ideas on how one could achieve immortality but he needed solid proof..

He had hoped that with Harry's return to the wizarding world that it would spur the man out of hiding and while it had worked to a degree he was still fumbling in the dark.

He thoughts turned to Gellert the man had extensive knowledge of the dark arts and could possibly point him in the right direction but he was hesitant to ask, he hadn't seen the man in years and yet his feelings were still too raw.

No doubt the time spent in Nurmengard had affected the man being totally isolated from any form of contact and given the bare minimum to survive would have turned the once handsome and charismatic man into a shadow of his former self.

With a sigh turned to the cabinet inside his office and pulled out the silver pensive, after placing his wand on his temple he pulled away a single glowing strand and placed it inside the bowl.

He watched as an image of lord Voldemort in all his grotesque visage appeared on the surface and glared at him with his snake like ruby eyes, he needed to draw the man out of hiding he knew the older he became the less likely he would be at being able to defeat the man sure having access to phoenix tears could heal his body of any injury he was still well over a century old.

The wards alerted him to the presence of his staff ascending the staircase before the door to his office opened and the group stepped into the room, he frowned at the group before suddenly remembering that he and his staff had planned to go through this year's school curriculum.

He plucked the memory from the pensive and placed it back in his mind before with a smile and an offer of his favourite sour sweet he set about the task of preparing the school for the student's arrival.

* * *

The day Harry was set to return to Hogwarts arrived he along with the Malfoy family stood on the platform watching the hundreds of people rushing around, he stepped aside as Luna with her father a strange man with white hair and a misty look in his eyes passed by them, the man wore a long silvery robe and seemed to be absentmindedly touching a silver necklace that he wore.

"Strange fellow that Xenophilius." Commented Lucius.

Harry nodded "Yes." He watched as Luna after taking her wand from her father's hand placed it behind her ear before she skipped onto the train.

"Now then boy's make sure you behave." Narcissa said as she levitated his and Draco's trunks to their sides "I have placed a certain package each for you in your trunks."

Harry nodded at the beautiful woman like most purebloods they didn't show much emotion while they were out in public, he and Draco had the pleasure of consoling the emotional woman before they had left Malfoy manor this morning the packages she mentioned happened to be a package of expensive sweets and treats.

He shook hands with Lucius and placed a small kiss on Narcissa's hand "Thank you for your hospitality as always it was pleasure to spend a few days in your manor." He caught his holly wand as it came out its holster and pointed it at his trunk "Wingardium leviosa." He quietly muttered before turning to Draco "I shall meet you on the train." he could have preformed the spell with nothing more than a gesture with his wand but he had to keep up the appearance he was a third year student.

After boarding the train, he found an empty compartment he placed his trunk on the shelf above the seats and sat down near the window as he waited for Draco, he ran his fingers across the smooth polished wood of his wand, a powerful witch or wizard could sense the core of a wand and as he gently ran his fingers across the length of his holy wand he could distantly hear the trill of a phoenix.

His other wand was in his other holster strapped to his left arm and covered in protective runes that made it invisible, unable to be summoned and even felt it. His skill at duel wielding his wands had improved greatly thanks to his increasing skill in Occlumency.

An Occlumency book that Mr Borkin had been kind enough to gift him described a way to split his concentration in two thus enabling him to shield with one wand while sending a curse with his other it was hard work but slowly it was paying off. He was now reasonably sure he could detect and repel an attack on his mind.

His skill in Legilimency had improved greatly Tom would use pain to invade a mind forcing a mind into submission but while reading a book from the Potter vault he learned that instead using pain more positive emotions could be used instead, it had only taking sitting at the ice cream parlour and invading the minds around him to notice that using positive emotions he could read every thought watch every memory and learn there every secret.

The door to the compartment opened snapping him out his thoughts as Daphne stepped into the room her trunk floating behind her before she flicked her wand causing her trunk to float onto the shelf.

Daphne had grown more beautiful since their last meeting her pale skin seemed to glow in the light and her blue eyes looked like pools of ice glistening in the sun, her slim body was framed by her loose golden hair that was curled slightly, her school robes hugged her body enhancing her curves.

"Hello Harry, have a nice summer?" she offered him a smile showing off her perfect teeth.

He cleared his throat "It was relaxing. How about you?" he watched as she took a seat across from him and place her wand up her sleeve, her wand was a light pale brown colour the hand was decorated with a flowery pattern.

"It was relaxing as well. My family and I spent some time in our summer house on a small island in the Mediterranean."

He nodded and was about to reply when the door to the compartment opened and a small girl with black hair stepped in except for her hair colour she was the exact image of Daphne.

"Harry I would like to introduce you to my young sister Astoria Greengrass."

He stood up and offered the young girl a smile which caused her pale cheeks to redden slightly he took her cool hand in his and placed a delicate kiss on her knuckles "A pleasure to meet you my lady" he released her hand and sat back down as Astoria took a seat next to her sister.

"Like wise Lord Potter."

He could feel her nervousness and her thoughts she had read about him as a child and learned about him from her sister Daphne, he waved at her slightly "Please call me Harry. Daphne has told me you spent the summer in the Mediterranean."

"Yes, Father wanted to see a few business associates."

Harry nodded he knew that Lord Greengrass owned shares in many apothecary's and other businesses around the world, the Greengrass fortuned had largely been gathered by selling ingredients from rare plants.

The compartment door opened and Draco closely followed by Tracey stepped in the pair seemed to be talking about Quidditch.

"Father bought me the new firebolt, I'm going to try out for either the chaser or seeker position this year." Draco said as he nodded at each of them before taking a seat next to him.

"The firebolt really? That's the fastest broom on the market we will win the cup for sure this year. Oh hi Astoria." Tracey said as she sat opposite Draco.

Harry himself had been gifted with the firebolt by Sirius and while he loved the feeling of flying and how the broom responded to him as he did death defying turns he doubted he would have the time for Quidditch then again if he got on the team and helped win the cup it could prove beneficial in reaching out and making connections.

He reached out with his Legilimency and carefully attuned himself to the minds around him each had been taught the basics in Occlumency by their parents no doubt to protect their secrets but he wasn't looking to rip the secrets from his mind he was instead getting a feel for it, the book he had read said that once a mind is attuned to another then it could prove useful the book went on to describe how a wizard with the ability could use it to apparate to the attuned persons location or could help them during combat by giving them select pieces of information.

It was a skill he hoped he could prefect in the coming year it would help once he started gathering followers, he had also planned on teaching his group of friends more spells he would have to tread careful though around Dumbledore maybe form a study group as a cover.

The train ride passed by quickly as he continued to read a book on parselmagic disguised as a transfiguration book sure he added to the conversation here and there but otherwise he was absorbed in the knowledge held with the book.

Sooner than he would have liked the train arrived at Hogsmeade at he along with his friends boarded the Therstrals drawn carriages that took them to Hogwarts. He followed Draco he went straight to the Slytherin table and sat down.

The sorting passed quickly with Astoria joining her sister in Slytherin he nodded at the many friends he had in other houses, he was reluctant to reach out to them with Legilimency with Dumbledore in the room.

He noticed that Hermione had changed her own frizzy hair had been straightened and was tied in an elegant knot the book on pureblood culture had obviously been put to good use as she acted exactly as one should.

The other muggleborns in his group too had changed in subtle ways it would help in the long run if they could cast aside their muggle ways and embrace the pureblood way. He even managed to discreetly nod towards the terrible twins as he nick named them they had been sending him small samples of stock they had produced for the coming year and he was impressed by there genius and cunning sure they weren't the most powerful wizards but together they could create many useful things and could use magic in unique ways it was one of the reasons he had been sending them a small sum of galleons to fund their projects.

Once dinner was over he followed the rest of Slytherin to the common room and relaxed in front of the huge roaring fire content to simply feel the minds around him, he was so absorbed in the feeling he failed to notice that Lish had removed herself from his person and was instead basking in front of the fire.

He slowly became aware of the feeling of trepidation around him before Marcus Flint the captain of the Quidditch team stepped forward and addressed him.

"Potter what on earth are you doing with that snake?" he pointed a large finger at the snake.

Harry turned to look at Lish who had grown quiet a lot over the holidays her body was smooth and powerful, he looked around the room at the many people watching him before he decided to be honest "She's my familiar." He was reluctant to reveal his parseltongue ability but being Slytherin and having such ability would greatly help him.

He turned to look at Lish _"Enjoying yourself?"_ he hissed causing those around him to inhale sharply.

"_Yes hatchling this fire is beautiful."_

Harry nodded Lish had been feeling broody as of late and had taken to calling him hatchling treating him almost like a mother would, the many sculptures around him shifted at his use of the noble tongue

"You're a parseltongue." One of the seventh years blurted out.

Harry nodded "I am." He looked around the room briefly "I'm sorry I didn't reveal it to you sooner." He could practically see the gears turning as one by one every single Slytherin in the room found a new respect for him.

"_A speaker finally."_

Harry glanced around the room for the voice that had spoken before he noticed that Salazar himself had spoken from his frame above the fireplace "_Lord Slytherin its an honour." _He bowed his head briefly at the man.

"_It has been so long since the noble tongue has been spoken within these hallowed walls. Tell me my heir have you managed to find my chamber?" _the man patted the snake that was coiled around his shoulders as he spoke.

"_I have." _he stepped towards the painting even as many in the room watched on as he spoke to the founder.

"_Good. I am disappointed that you didn't reveal yourself to me sooner, but I can see the need for discretion. I have silently watched as my school has been turned into a shadow of its passed self."_

Harry nodded he knew Tom had never revealed his ability to Slytherin the man had waited until any compassion between Tom and Voldemort had been wiped away.

"_I have a portrait inside the chamber once you have gotten into a routine again, we shall speak again in private. You will have much to learn."_

Harry nodded _"Of course my lord." _He bowed before the founder who dismissed him with a casual wave of his hand he went towards his room before the founder stopped him.

"_Call me grandfather my heir."_

In the week that followed Harry noticed that he held power over his fellow Slytherins they sought him out to ask for his help or even to ask if they could do anything for him, they had tried to call him their lord and he was quick to nip that idea it wouldn't do for Dumbledore to get even a hint at what was going on within Slytherin.

His teachers had noticed his boredom in classes and after a meeting with Snape he found himself having slightly more advanced material than those around him, he and his fellow Slytherins had grown closer as he taught them advanced magic or studied advanced books with them.

Daphne had been the biggest surprise the girl had taken to allowing lish to drape herself across her lap as she ran a hand up and down her smooth skin.

He knew her surface thoughts of him she found him attractive and so he had mustered up his courage and asked her for a date to Hogsmeade which she had readily accepted with a small smile.

Word had quickly gotten out about their date and although Daphne was infuriated with the gossiping she secretly learned to like her new nick name, harry had become known as the king of Slytherin and with her cold exterior to nearly everyone she had become known as the ice queen of Slytherin.

* * *

sorry for the long delay life has been crazy. hope everyone is keeping safe and well? wasn't sure about this chapter its been changed so many times now still not 100% sure on

it but its as good as its gonna get. am I moving to quickly with Daphne and harry? anyway let me know your thoughts and will see you all soon.


End file.
